Rambo you ain't!
by EnsignRo
Summary: Steve true to form rushes in,damn the consequences.Later hurt and alone he realizes that Danny was right all along.Extended to multichapter fic:conspiracy against Five O -Steve whumpage/Danny worry;no slash,Chap 23 up:the rescue
1. Chapter 1

**_I like the relationship of Steve and Danny (and their banter) in this new series and truely feel Steve has got it coming big time soon...well, couldn't wait till the writer's consider some major Steve whumpage, so here it goes..._**

**_Addit Dec 2010: for anyone joining now I initially commenced this as a 4-6 chapter pure Steve whumpage but now it has evolved into something bigger-multi chapter and multiple OC-intrigue and conspiracy with plenty of twists and turns depending on where my Muse takes me. Danny, Chin and Kono whumpage to follow as someone is out to destroy Five O..._**

Enjoy & review

"**Rambo, you ain't"**

The stench of rotten fish mixed in with oil and gasoline was the first thing that Steve smelt in the dark confined space he woke up in. Steve's heart started to race in a surge of panic. He tried to shift his position, arching his back gently only to roll against a wall. He was lying on his side, legs curled up and knees close to his chest with his left hand tucked under his body only leaving his right arm free to explore the rough surfaces surrounding him. It took him a few seconds until he realized that he must be in the trunk of a car explaining the sense of movement he was experiencing and the muffled sounds enveloping him.

A groan escaped his lips as the car hit a bump and his head thumped against something hard. He blinked in the darkness fighting down the nausea bubbling up by breathing in through his open mouth.

Steve wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious but the memories of the fight started to return. Outnumbered he held his own against the four men until a knife found his flank and the tearing pain was quickly followed by merciful darkness as he had crumbled to the ground.

Carefully he ran his hand across his stomach, finding the warm stickiness from the blood soaking through his shirt and flinched as his probing fingers found the ragged laceration the knife had left in his left flank. Steve sighed softly as the seriousness of the situation hit him. He was slowly bleeding out in the back of a car, no one knew where he was nor even that he was missing. Once he didn't show up for work on Monday some 48 hours from now Danny may become concerned but by then it would be too late for him.

This was exactly the situation Danny had warned him against only a few hours ago after he had rushed into a situation, putting himself at risk and earning him the ire of Danny and his team. He had bristled at the open criticism of his judgement by his partner refusing to recognize the genuine concern hidden behind the terse remarks. Regret came too late.

"I'm sorry, Danno…' he whispered into the darkness before slipping back into unconsciousness.

**_So, any takers for some more on Steve's precarious situation...let me know and I'll continue this_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay you guys are amazing. I never thought I would get such a response after I posted my little teaser. Sorry I didn't respond to all of you individually as I usually do...thought I'd better get on with writing ;) You put on the pressure and I hope I won't disappoint. Here comes the next chapter...enjoy & review**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Earlier that afternoon…**

'I swear if you pull a stunt like that again, I'm personally marching you to psych services!'

Steve watched calmly as Danny paced up and down the office with the proverbial steam coming from his ears.

His partner was pissed alright and the glances he had caught from Chin and Kono let him know that the rest of his team was not happy with Steve McGarrett's dare devil approach to the bad guys.

Through the window he could see them quietly moving about, on the surface appearing to be busy with paperwork but he knew that all their senses where focused on the confrontation between their boss and his side kick.

The ache in his shoulder made him wince and he adjusted the pressure of the ice pack that his right hand was holding against his bruised shoulder. The chair squeaked faintly as he tilted it back, balancing on the back legs as he braced his left leg against his desk.

'You realize you haven't got a SEAL team behind you anymore?…Chin, Kono and myself are Police. Cops play it smart. Cops are patient. We fall back when we are outnumbered, waiting for reinforcements. We don't have the SEAL skills to back you up when you rush in like Rambo on a mission. One of these days we might not get to you in time…'

Danny let out a deep breath and flung himself in a chair, leaning forward with his head in his hands staring at his feet as if looking for inspiration.

'Oh, shucks Danno, didn't know you cared…' grinned Steve chuckling under his breath.

Danny's head snapped up and he glared in disbelief at his partner.

'Why, it amuses you that your team cares if you get hurt or worse you get killed…?'

The change in Danny's voice should have been a warning but Steve chose to ignore the signs as he fought down his embarrassment.

Deep down he knew Danny was right but habit made him brush away his partner's concern. He had always been a loner in the military, never letting anyone get close to him. Military training had taught him to clamp down on emotion, that as a CO he couldn't afford to care but remain fixed on the mission.

His SEAL team had respected his leadership and all who served under him had known McGarrett to be a tough SOB, never backing away from a challenge even if it meant placing himself in the line of fire. They would have never criticized his decisions, the military structure alone making this a difficult proposition but now he had to deal with William's persistent complaining about how Steve McGarrett did things.

With a dogged determination Williams had tried over the last months to make McGarrett understand how his "never say die" attitude affected the team but old habits are hard to break and it didn't take a genius to see that Williams was getting frustrated.

'Look, I'm sorry…' started Steve but even in his own ears it sounded hollow. He looked up into his partner's eyes which had turned cold.

'Forget it, McGarrett…I'm late to pick up Gracie from school.'

He got up from his chair, headed towards the door and opened it.

Something made him stop and he turned to face Steve, his face softened with regret.

'You know, I love being a detective and when you offered me this job I realized it was a great opportunity to make a difference on this damn island paradise but I can't work like this. You're a loose canon, Steve. I can't stand by and watch you get yourself killed…I don't think any of us can'

Steve saw three pairs of eyes trained on him, Chin and Kono silently agreeing with Danny's assessment.

The emotions these three people managed to stir in him scared the hell out of him. In the short time they had been together he had learnt to care about them but he was on unfamiliar territory. They wanted him to change, to listen to their concerns and heed them. He was failing them as a leader and the realization hit him hard.

Steve rocked forward, placing the ice pack on his desk and he stood up to respond to Danny.

He needed to come clean or he would loose his team but the words stuck in his throat and all he managed was a fake grin and guffaw as his eyes became dark with emotion.

Danny sighed at his partner's feeble attempt to brush over the fracture within the team misreading his silence.

'On Monday I'm putting in for a transfer back to HPD'

He closed the door and walked out of the office ignoring Chin and Kono's alarmed stares.

Steve McGarrett's fist hit the desk in frustration as the words sunk in, jarring his bruised shoulder.

'Damn you Danno…you can't turn your back on the unit…on me' he thought as he fought down the pain those parting words had elicited.

His door swung open and Kono charged in.

'You're going to let him walk out like that?' The high pitch of her voice gave away her agitation.

'Of course not…just let him cool off over the weekend, have time with Grace and he'll be all smiles on Monday' reassured Steve the upset rookie though he didn't feel the confidence his words were trying to imbue.

'Boss, I'm not sure he is going to change his mind'

Chin had walked in after Kono shaking his head.

'Relax guys; it's going to be alright…now who is up for a few beers? We've got to celebrate getting that gun runner off the streets'

McGarrett's bravado failed to rally the troupes.

'Sorry, Boss but I'm meeting my cousin later. We've got a weekend of surfing planned'

Kono replied politely though her eyes were still pleading for McGarrett to back down and go after Danny.

'I have got plans, too…one very lovely lady has accepted my dinner invitation'

Chin smiled ruefully.

'What, did Sheila from accounting finally cave into to your charms?'

McGarrett gladly latched onto Chin's love life woes pushing back the anxiety Danno's walk out had caused.

'I think Danny put a good word in for me…' admitted Chin watching his boss's smile fade at the mention of William's name.

After a tense moment McGarrett sat back down at his desk.

'Okay then, rain check…lets get the paperwork out of the way and all head off for a weekend well deserved'

McGarrett busied himself with the Intel updates on his table as Kono and Chin closed the door.

A few minutes later, unable to concentrate he got up and walked out to the coffee machine pouring himself a mug of the dark brew. That little voice in his head kept hammering away at him telling him that his macho antics had finally cost him one of the best partners he ever had. He glanced across to Chin who was on the phone and Kono who was typing away furiously.

He had a good team and he wouldn't let them down.

'Maybe I should swing by Danno's place later tonight once Grace is asleep.' He thought as he sipped the hot drink 'Humble pie will have to be on the menu because I can't afford to loose him'

What he was going to say to Danny to convince him to stay on was another problem but he would cross that bridge when he got there.

* * *

The sun was low on the horizon when McGarrett finally looked up from the completed report on today's arrest. After writing down the events of the day he could see why Danny and the team were upset with him.

Tackling a guy who was holding a live hand grenade might not have been the smartest move but the alternative had been watching him lop the grenade at Kono and Chin who were coming around the corner oblivious to the danger. His instinct had been to protect his team no matter what the cost. His SEAL training did give him an edge but he accepted that for them it looked like he was taking unnecessary risks.

He ran his hand through his hair and leaned back in his chair. The office was quiet. Chin had left some time ago to get ready for his date and Kono was in the change rooms.

McGarrett powered down the computer and switched off the lights in his office.

It was a perfect night to grab some beers and head out to his favorite spot along the coast and watch the sun set.

'And a good time to do some soul searching too' he thought '…to contemplate how he was going to fix his relationship with Danny.'

'I'll see you on Monday, Kono' he called out in the direction of the change rooms before heading out to the parking lot.

Five minutes later he was staring miserably at his car which had failed to start up. He lifted up the bonnet, checked the wiring and connections but couldn't find where the problem lay.

'Damn there goes my plan for beer and sunset' he groaned.

He reached into his pocket to find his phone and call a cab to take him home, planning to return in the morning with his tools and if that failed call a tow.

'Heh, Boss…everything alright?'

Kono had emerged from the building dressed in shorts and a T shirt hugging her overnight bag.

'Car won't start up. Just calling a cab and I'll deal with it tomorrow.'

'A Taxi at this time on a Friday night? You'll be waiting hours. You can borrow my cousin's car. I was going to let her park it here while we take my car to the coast.'

Kono pointed to a vintage VW cabriolet which was parked a few yards away next to her car. A slim built young woman with her surf board was leaning up against it, waving at Kono.

McGarrett swallowed hard as he took in the pink VW with orchids decorating the doors.

There was no polite way to decline the offer and realizing that he was on thin ice with Kono already over today's events, he forced a smile and grunted his thanks.

A few minutes later he was holding the keys to the vehicle and waving good bye to Kono and her cousin.

'Just great…' he sighed as he slid into the driver seat and pulled out of the car park trying to ignore the grinning security guard at the gate.

Arriving at his local liquor store Steve took a deep breath and parked the pink flower power car a few yards down the road. Sam the store owner knew Steve and if he saw him getting out of the pink car he would never live it down.

Sam who was serving a young couple at the counter briefly looked up at McGarrett's entrance and smiled.

McGarrett waved acknowledging his friend and proceeded towards the fridge at the back which stocked the various US and International brands of beer but found the shelf usually housing his favorite brand empty.

'Heh, Sam…' he called out to the front of the shop 'you're out of Lager…'

'Sorry, Steve! I've been too busy to restock the fridge. Would you mind getting a carton out from the store room?'

McGarrett headed outback to the store room, locating the cartons of his favorite beer a few minutes later. Just as he was approaching the door he could hear a commotion in the store and carefully placed the beer at his feet. Peering through a small crack he saw two youths brandishing knives in front of Sam demanding cash from the till.

'It just keeps on coming…' groaned McGarrett under his breath as he closed the door quietly to check his gun and feel for his phone only to realize that he had left in the car. Two teenagers shouldn't be a problem for him to contain so he would call for back up afterwards.

He took a deep breath and stepped through the door, gun in hand. He quickly scanned the aisles to his side as he passed and called out.

'Okay Police, the party is over boys…Drop the knives and slowly back away from the counter!'

The teenagers looked up in surprise but instead of dropping their weapons they grinned and turned to face McGarrett who had lifted his shirt slightly to display his shield clipped to his belt.

'You're not very smart…' replied the youth on the left as he confidently approached McGarrett.

Sam who was still holding the wad of cash he was about to hand over to the youths gasped loudly as he looked in his direction focusing on a point just past McGarrett.

It was then Steve knew that he had made a tactical error.

The fight was short and brutal. McGarrett broke the cocky youth's nose with a fast punch, blood spurting on the ground causing the other youth to hesitate after his friend's outcry of pain.

A noise behind him, made McGarrett instinctively spin around just in time to duck the right fist of a large middle aged Samoan, landing a sharp jab in the man's kidney region and making him double over.

'Crap!' he thought 'I've walked into a gang initiation…'

The forth attacker though approached from McGarrett's blind spot and hit him over the head with the butt of his gun causing McGarrett to stagger into the path of the knife wielded by the second youth who had found his nerve again.

The sharp blade buried itself deep into McGarrett's flank and the searing pain made him cry out before he collapsed unconscious to the ground. As he fell his gun dropped out of his hand and his shield scattered away under the shelving.

* * *

The insistent ringing of a cell phone broke through the stillness of the night. Groggily Danny Williams pushed himself upright from the sofa where had fallen asleep after several beers, a large bowl of popcorn and reruns of College football games from last season. He started to pat down the coffee table in front of him trying to locate the phone.

That afternoon on arriving at the school to pick up Grace, he was informed by the family driver that Grace was going to a slumber party with a school friend and Williams would be able to pick her up at the friend's place around lunchtime tomorrow. Danny had swallowed the disappointment he felt watching his daughter climb into the back of the limousine. Grace had been so excited at the prospect of her first slumber party and her bubbly enthusiasm had made him smile in spite of the loss of the few precious hours he had to spend with her every week.

He glanced at his watch as he fumbled for the cell phone hidden under yesterday's newspaper.

'Williams…' he growled 'This better be good …!'

'Ah, Sir, this is the Duty Sergeant at HQ. About four hours ago my men were called to the scene of a liquor store robbery. The shop owner had suffered a severe head trauma and is in ICU at Honolulu General. A review of the CCTV footage shows a customer in the store during a confrontation with the robbers being stabbed by one and then taken from the scene…'

Danny groaned out loud and impatiently interrupted the account.

'That is absolutely fascinating, Sergeant but why are you ringing me a 1.30 am about this?'

'Well, Forensics just located a HPD shield…It belongs to your boss, Steve McGarrett. We have tried contacting him but he is not answering his phone…'

_**So much for today, hope to update soon...as you know reviews help to encourage me along, so keep leaving them, cheers!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everybody! I have tried hard to update this as fast as possible-hard when you work fulltime and have family ;)**_

_**Anyway, thank you very much for your reviews and alerts. I had accidentally disabled the alert/review button and must say was getting depressed that no one was reviewing( till I logged on and saw all your wonderful supportive comments)**_

_**This chapter is mainly from Danny's POV...I think I'll need one more chapter and I'll be finished; Yep short and snappy, not like my last FanFic which runs over 24 chapters-that was quite a time consuming monster!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Alone…**

Detective Danny Williams' knuckles turned white as he gripped the desk. A copy of the CCTV footage from the liquor store was running on the monitor in front of him and although the quality of the black white footage was fair, he recognised McGarrett without trouble.

The angle of the camera gave him a view of the two teenagers at the counter with the store owner and two more men in the back hidden from McGarrett by the shelves.

'What was he thinking confronting four men alone…why not call for back up?' he hissed although he knew the answer. They had had a falling out over that particular issue just earlier today. 'Stubborn SOB…'

McGarrett confronted the two youths and Danny's eyes narrowed as he watch the Ex SEAL explode, breaking the nose of one of the young robbers and managing to incapacitate the beefy Samoan before his luck ran out with the forth robber.

Danny's heart rate sped up from the adrenalin surge as he helplessly watched the second youth lunge with his knife at his partner. When Steve McGarrett hit the ground and didn't move it took all of Danny's willpower to not to throw up right then and there. He had just watched his partner being killed.

Upset, he walked away from the desk, running his hands over his face and taking deep slow breaths. What he had feared most had come to pass and McGarrett had been seriously injured and was most likely dead by now.

The other police officers in the bull pen moved quietly out of Danny's way. The New Jersey detective had climbed in their esteem after he cleared the name of his previous partner Mecca who had been killed in the line of duty trying to uncover a dirty cop. Some even grudgingly admitted that McGarrett had chosen wisely when he appointed the hoale to his special task force.

Danny could feel everybody's eyes on him and he fled to the change rooms where he stopped in front of a wash basin. After splashing cold water in his face he stared at his pale reflection in the mirror fighting hard to blink away the tears pooling in his eyes.

This was getting too damn hard to do. He was still grieving for Mecca and now this.

Danny squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out the image of McGarrett's lifeless body.

His parting words to Steve echoed in his mind. Had he really meant it? Would he have filled out the paperwork on Monday and turned his back on a team he had come to value?

The move to Hawaii had been hard for him but the image of Grace's happy face when he had told her that he was following her to Hawaii had helped him on many nights to cope with his new working environment. She had flung her little arms around his neck, pressing herself hard against his chest and as he bent forward to gently kiss her head, inhaling the hint of honey from her Winnie the Poo shampoo, he then knew he would do anything for his daughter even work in a hell hole if he had to.

The hoale hostility that he met on transferring to Hawaii PD had surprised him initially but he had hoped with time it would disappear. His friendship with Mecca led him to believe that there was light on the horizon but not until he joined McGarrett's task force had he started to feel professionally at home in Hawaii.

Now it looked like the Five O unit would come to an end before it had really taken off. Without McGarrett it was unlikely the Governor would continue the elite task force.

A few seconds later he opened his eyes, took a deep breath and straightened up. He ran his hands through his hair slicking the wet strands out of his face.

Detective Danny Williams exited the change room with a determined look on his face. He may have lost his partner but he would find the bastards and make them pay.

Thirty minutes later Chin found Danny still reviewing the CCTV footage. Danny didn't acknowledge Chin as he stood behind him watching the attack on McGarrett, flinching as the knife sliced into his boss.

'Danno…?'

Chin reached out and gently laid his hand on Williams' shoulder to get his attention.

Danny didn't shift his gaze.

'What did you find at the crime scene?'

'It's not looking good…the amount of blood in the vicinity where McGarrett's shield was found…' Chin's voice cracked but after a few seconds he continued '…the ME thinks the knife must have hit a major artery…Steve didn't have a chance!'

'No, no I don't believe it…' countered Danny pointing at the monitor.

'Watch here….the store owner rushes over to Steve after he is stabbed but then the thugs start on him…some of that blood pooling there is from the store owner. And there is something else…'

Danny zoomed in, focussing on McGarrett's outstretched arm.

'I missed it on the first run throughs…Steve is moving his fingers…he was still alive!'

Tired Danny rubbed his eyes, blinking repeatedly as he sat back.

'I interviewed an eye witness who saw the robbers leave the store. They were carrying a man with them and placed him in the trunk of their car. That made him call the police in the first place. And no, he didn't get the registration but I have a description of the car. It's already out to all the patrol units.' Chin pulled up a chair and sat down next to Danny in front of the monitor.

'I'm getting some coffee…you want some?' Danny pushed his chair back and headed towards the coffee machine.

'Thanks…I'll rewind and have another look. Who knows… fresh eyes….'

A commotion at the entrance to the bull pen made Chin look up just in time to see Kono rushing across to where he sat.

'Danno, cousin…I got here as quickly as possible. Have we got any leads?'

Her eyes were dark with worry as she searched her colleague's faces for reassurance.

Danny shook his head offering her the coffee he had just made for himself. She flashed a brief smile of gratitude and took a sip of the hot drink.

'No, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and being Steve McGarrett he joined the party. …We do think he was still alive when they took him. What I don't understand is why they took him with them in the first place.'

He placed Chin's coffee down in front of him and was just about to return to the coffee machine when Chin's call stopped him.

'Heh, did you notice this…?'

Chin slowed down the recording to the moment where the Samoan's fist barely missed McGarrett '…look there is something on his forearm…a tattoo!'

After a few seconds of manipulation Chin had zoomed into the area of interest.

'It'll take the software a moment to clean up the image…Mh, a snakehead maybe? Kind of looks familiar…I'll make some copies and ask the gang unit to have a look at it.'

Danny bent over staring at the monitor with narrowed eyes for a few seconds before startling everybody when he slammed his hand on the desk.

'Damn it! I know where we've seen this before…'

Without a further word he spun around and headed towards the back of the Honolulu precinct towards the holding cells.

* * *

Kono stood with her hands on her hips as she watched Danny slam Luca T'valii, the hand grenade toting gun runner from earlier today against the wall of the interview room.

'Last time I ask nicely, Luca…where does your crew hang out?' Danny's voice was low and controlled but the implied threat was obvious.

T'valii just turned his head away with a sneer.

Chin entered the room with an evidence container.

'I got it Danno, but are you sure…?'

A slow smile appeared on Danny's face as he stared T'valii in the eyes.

'Can't say I didn't warn you…'

He dragged the Samoan felon to a chair and cuffed his hands behind his back looping the chain around the metal back support.

Chin had placed the container on the table and lifted up the lid.

'You and Kono better leave and get everybody out of the vicinity of this room. Don't want to get anybody else hurt when it explodes' advised Danny as he removed something small and round from the evidence container.

The smug look from T'valii's face faded as he recognised the item in Danny's hand.

Calmly Danny armed the hand grenade, keeping the lever depressed as he approached the gun runner. T'valii started to squirm in his chair.

'Man, what are you doing with that…I want to see a lawyer…you can't do this…'

Danny raised an eye brow.

'Really…and what am I doing?' he asked while he grabbed hold of T'valii's knee, drawing it closer to the other leg. He swiftly placed the grenade against the young Samoan's thigh, holding it in place until the pressure of the opposing thigh did the job for him.

The panicked outcries fell on deaf ears and the struggling ceased once the grenade was in place.

'Hush….' Danny commanded squatting in front of the Samoan 'I'm saying this only once… the tattoo of a snakehead, just like yours belongs to a man who has my friend. Here is a photo…'

He held the black white still pulled from the video in front of T'valii's face

'take a good look, then tell me his name and where I can find him.'

Frightened, T'valii shook his head his eyes glued to the grenade between his legs.

'You're crazy, man…certifiable!

Danny stared at him for a long minute watching the sweat appear on T'valii's forehead. He patted him on the thigh before getting up.

'You're right…I need a break. So just stay put and I'll be back in a little while…after I have had a coffee, hell maybe breakfast and small nap…' He walked over to the door and grabbed the door handle.

'Heh, you can't leave me here like this…'

Danny shrugged and left the room.

He joined Kono and Chin in the room next door who had been observing through the one way mirror.

'Bro, remind me never to piss you off!' chuckled Chin.

Danny slapped him on the back 'They breed us mean in Jersey…Soon, he'll be singing like a canary…look, his leg is starting to shake…not much longer!'

'Danno, you're sure he doesn't realize that the grenade is defused…' Kono bit her bottom lip anxiously looking at Danny.

'Nope, that was real fear I saw in his eyes'

A few minutes later Danny re-entered the room after T'valii had finally screamed out the info he wanted, his voice breaking with fear.

Danny patted his cheek.

'See, I like you much better when you play nice. I just need to verify this address, so don't go anywhere for now.'

'What about the grenade, man? I gave you the information…heh, come back…come back!'

The three could hear T'valii howling as they walked down the corridor.

'Chin get SWAT ready, Kono go and grab us three vests while I go and ring Lt. Rollins…see if she can task a satellite to confirm heat signatures at the location.'

'How can you be sure that Steve is there, Danno?'

'Well, it's our only hope, because if he's not at their hide out, then they got rid of the body on the way there. We've got nothing to loose.'

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Lt. Catherine Rollins initial reply to Danny's polite request consisted of some choice expletives and threatening noises against McGarrett for letting his partner lean on her for access to top secret military hardware.

'Catherine, I'm sorry but they got Steve and before I send in the SWAT team I need to get an idea on numbers and their location within the warehouse in question. Please…?'

Danny could hear a soft gasp and clearing of her voice.

'Okay Williams, why didn't you say so right away? Give me a few minutes and I'll download the Intel to your iPhone. Just promise me that he'll be alright…and don't make this a habit!'

'I'm doing my best…thanks'

Danny broke the connection just as Kono arrived with the vests. Quickly the team slipped on the vests, ran checks on their guns before heading out to a black SUV waiting at the front entrance.

Chin slipped into the driver seat and spoke as he started up the car.

'SWAT is following approximately ten minutes behind us'

Danny nodded silently gazing out of the window with his lips pressed into a thin line In the quiet of the car cold fear gripped him that it may be too late for McGarrett and he sighed under his breath causing Chin to throw him a worried look.

Kono leaned forward and Danny could feel her warm breath against his face.

'Don't worry, Danno. He is tough and he knows we will come for him. Have faith!'

She laid her petite hand on Danny's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Danny reached up and covered her hand with his, relaxing into the warmth of her touch.

_**So hope you are still enjoying this-please review (puts a smile on my face!) and keep fingers crossed I'll have the last chapter ready by the end of the weekend.**_

_**BTW, couldn't have been more pleased with the last episode and how intense Danny can be, because that's how he is in my story so hopefully staying within character.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi there, thanks for continuing to read and review. Many of you sent me encouragements and as always they are much appreciated. I had hoped to update sooner but the weekend got away from me...chauffering kids around to various sporting events can do that to you ;) _**

**_There was also a request to not end this quite yet and I'm happy to comply...some major Steve whumpage coming and I think you'll be reading with your hands in front of your face spying through your fingers...don't say I didn't warned you!_**

**ho`omanawanui **_(patience)_

Tentatively McGarrett ran his tongue over his cracked lips. The cut on his bottom lip made him grimace as he gently worked his jaw. He had lost track of time, dropping in and out of consciousness since arriving at the warehouse. The smell of salt and damp let him know that he was some where close to the harbour although the absence of industrial noise indicated that he was in a less frequented part of the vast Honolulu harbour area.

His first memory after waking up in the trunk of the car was of being hauled out by several men, dragging him in the darkness to the back of a warehouse and tying him up in a chair with a Samoan youth hovering next to him.

The tearing pain in his side reminded him of the knife injury and a gush of warm fluid ran down his leg.

'Not like I'm going anywhere…' he thought as he fought the lightheadedness caused by the blood loss.

The maneuvering had loosened the clot from the wound and he had started to bleed again. No one had made any effort to staunch the bleeding and McGarrett slumped in the chair pushing the pain aside and concentrating on slowing his breathing.

He could hear voices and laughter as the men gathered, drinking beer while listening to the account of the liquor store robbery.

The beating and torture started soon after.

The large Samoan that he had tangoed with in the store used McGarrett to demonstrate the finer points of beating someone within an inch of their life to the young members of the gang.

They had cut off his shirt and Beefy as McGarrett nicknamed the Samoan, traced his fingers along McGarrett's chest, giving an anatomy lecture to the eager onlookers pointing out locations to inflict maximal pain without killing a man, well at least not too quickly.

McGarrett was too tired to smile at the irony recalling how he had been taught similar techniques as part of his training in the military. He shut his eyes as his head fell forward onto his chest.

The next moment he was clenching his teeth in a futile attempt to suppress a groan as Beefy slammed a fist against his chest, causing a rib to crack under the force. A few seconds were lost in a haze of red pain before McGarrett lifted his head up again just in time to experience the difference between a closed and open fist punch to his face. The cheering of the impressed youth faded away as he heard a familiar voice calling him.

'_Son, listen to me…remember what I told you…'_

McGarrett blinked slowly, his eyes unfocused as he stared off into the distance.

'_Dad?'_

He shook his head in disbelief as he recognized his father standing a few feet away, his piercing grey eyes locked onto his son's face.

The memories of that day so many years ago rushed back. His dad had taken him fishing as a special treat on the weekend of his eighth birthday leaving his sister and mother behind. They had camped close to a river, built a large fire and grilled the catch of the day for their Saturday evening meal. On the Sunday Steve had lost his footing on the rocks tumbling head first into the river and was quickly swept up by the current. This was the first time Death had winked at him.

The cold water ran down his face in rivulets, dripping from the ends of his hair and running pink from the blood on his chest. Beefy had taken a sharp boning knife to McGarrett's chest, slicing into the skin just deep enough to cut the sensitive nerve endings running underneath. Growling his displeasure with each injury initially, McGarrett finally found himself crying out as tears of frustration filled his eyes. After thirty minutes of this abuse McGarrett started to lose consciousness but one of the youths poured cold sea water over his head forcing him to take deep gulps of air in as he fought the waves of pain.

The rocks had cut his feet and hands as Steve fought the current while watching his alarmed father run along the banks of the river to the spot where Steve had surfaced.

'_Hold on, son…you hold on with all your might..._'

Beefy stepped back and called one of the youths to the front handing him the knife and inviting him to practice.

'The boy couldn't be more than fourteen years old' thought Steve in disgust as he fought against his restraints feeling the plastic cut into his wrists.

The boy held the knife at 90 degrees gently placing it against McGarrett's breast bone. He nervously licked his lips as he increased the pressure and small pearls of red blood oozed from the flesh. The cheering from the other boys gave him courage and suddenly he pulled the knife downwards in a quick motion causing McGarrett to hiss in pain.

The youth turned and held the knife high howling a victory cry before handing it to the next youth.

Mercifully darkness wrapped around McGarrett and he lost himself in the past.

His father had nearly reached him when fatigue rolled over the eight year old, his gasps for air were answered with gushes of water and his windpipe flooded with the onslaught. Steve slipped under the water, all fight taken from him with his eyes wide open drifting downwards. The sunlight broke as it hit the surface causing the beams to bounce through the water and with his last thought Steve reached upwards as if to touch one of the golden beams.

The bright light shone in his eyes as Beefy pried them open. His pupils constricted and the Samoan grunted satisfied.

'He's still with us…tough bastard!'

McGarrett could hear the grudging admiration in the man's voice and the corners of his mouth twitched faintly. There was no feeling in his legs and his breath came in shallow, irregular drags. It took some of his last energy to lift his head up and run his gaze over the small group gathered around him.

'Samuel, come here…!' The Samoan waved a youth to the front.

'He shamed you...broke your nose…now it is time that he pays…it is time that you show me that you are ready and finish what you started.'

The pupils of the youth dilated wide as Beefy clicked his fingers and one of the older men standing in the background stepped forward holding a gun.

After a long minute the youth reached out and took the weapon staring down at it as he clutched it in his hand. Fear was clearly written over his face as he glanced from McGarrett to Beefy and back to the weapon.

'He is a police officer. He has seen all our faces…he has to die. Protect your new family, brother. Shoot him!'

The low seductive voice of the leader swayed the young man and he closed the distance to McGarrett, raising his arm and holding the weapon against McGarrett's temple.

The moment had finally come and McGarrett released a soft sigh. He was glad that he and Mary had taken the time to mend some bridges before she left for California. His death so shortly after their father's would hit her hard and his heart broke for her.

His thoughts turned to his Five O team who would be devastated that they had not been able to save him. Danno's prophecy had come true and it would haunt the Jersey man for the rest of his life. The proud and stubborn detective who McGarrett had been fortunate enough to call a friend and one of the best partner's he had ever worked with would drown in anger. The friendly litany of complaints against all and the world would turn bitter in the wake of his death. He wished he could spare his friend the pain of being right.

He prayed that the strength and fortitude possessed by Chin would help Danno and Kono cope. He prayed Kono would not lose faith as she was too young to be broken by the realities of law enforcement: you won some and you lost even more!

The calmness of the dark water cocooned Steve as he gradually closed his eyes and surrendered to the river.

**_Now, now...I can hear you all groan with this cliffhanger...just love to keep you in suspense._**

**_Please review as it makes me smile and I'll be back soon with Danno and the team. Take care!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I managed to update a bit faster than last weekend, admittingly this chapter just wrote itself...well, it had been the central scene I had envisioned when I sat down to write this in the first place..._**

**_Thank you again for all the supportive reviews and alerts. You are just the best and you are creating a monster...see:this was supposed to have been only 3 chapters and I'm onto the 5th now and there is at least one more coming ;)_**

**_Sorry Gwen if you think my 'Steve' is too whimpy for a SEAL..._**

**_Anyway, as always enjoy and leave me a few kind words -they cheer me up enormously!_**

**_"Boss, life is trouble. Only death is not. To be alive is to undo your belt and look for trouble." _**_(Zorba the Greek)_

Danny watched as Chin placed the young man who was guarding the front entrance of the compound in a headlock and squeezed until the struggling stopped and the man slumped to the ground unconscious.

Chin rolled him over, checked for a pulse before securing his wrists with handcuffs.

Danny knelt down next to the young man, running his hands over his body and finding a Swiss army knife and a cell phone which he both pocketed.

'He'll be out for little while' Chin whispered to Danny who nodded before speaking softly into his mike.

'SWAT, how far out are you? We have just neutralized the guard on the North side of the compound…'

'Few minutes out, Sir…'

Danno glanced ahead. Thanks to the nearly full moon in the sky he could make out the large warehouse with light streaming through the windows in the middle section. Since the global financial crisis many a warehouse in this district stood empty providing the perfect hiding place for criminals and without T'valii's help they could have spent days combing through all the deserted structures.

The road leading up to the entrance was empty and carefully the team advanced, Danny out in front with Chin and Kono just a few feet away at his side.

After a minute they reached a midsized van and a sedan parked just outside the warehouse. The sedan matched the description the eyewitness had given Chin.

Danny quietly opened the front door of the van using his flash light to check out the van's interior while Chin searched the sedan and Kono stood watch.

'All empty here…!'Whispered Danny as he closed the door and then bent down next to the front tyre, using his newly acquired Army knife to let out the air.

He heard a gasp from Chin who he saw standing at the open trunk of the sedan.

Danny closed his eyes briefly fighting down his anxiety as he stood up and joined Chin who wordlessly pointed to the large pool of blood at the bottom of the trunk. Although relieved that it wasn't Steve's dead body neither felt like admitting that there was an awfully large amount of blood there more than seemed compatible with survival.

'Okay, that means we have the right place. Steve is here…lets go and find him'

He gave Chin a reassuring pat on the arm and then activated his mike.

'HQ, I need EMTs to this address; lights, no sirens; and to stay outside the compound until we call them in'

The soft footfall of several people made Kono swing around with her weapon raised but when she recognized Sergeant Jackson, the SWAT Alpha team leader she relaxed her stance.

'Swat is here, Danno'

'Good' He let his eyes make brief contact with each of the men in front of him while he spoke.

'Everybody listen up. We have 12 heat signatures confirmed, one of which we assume is Steve McGarrett's. He is severely injured, most likely unconscious. He is our prime objective. We haven't got time to be bogged down in a fire fight. If you hit resistance you are authorized to use deadly force. I want the area around McGarrett secured.' He paused for a brief moment to let his words sink in.

'Most are congregating in the central open area of the warehouse, just 50 feet through the main entrance. There are 2 heat signatures at the West end of the warehouse and one more at the South end close to the water. I want Alpha team to head to the back of the warehouse and secure the West and South exits and then join us in the main area. Kono and I will go in through the front with two SWAT members as our back up. '

He pointed at two men close to him to step over to his side.

'Jackson, I want two of your best shooters to gain access to the upper levels via those fire stairs. Chin, go with them. Once we are all in position I will give the order to take the warehouse. Good luck everybody!'

The small group of men broke up, Jackson leading his men around to the back and Chin crossing to the side of the warehouse where the fire escape was. He jumped up and grabbed hold of the bottom rung of the metal stairs and together with two of the SWAT sharp shooters he quietly climbed up towards the walkways running along the inside of the large warehouse.

Danny and Kono reached the door and quietly pushed it open. Danny advanced first scanning the corridor before waving Kono and the two SWAT members inside.

They could hear cheering coming from the area ahead of them.

'Myers, Davidson, circle around to the right, Kono and I will go to the left'

The small group split up and made their way past the large crates and equipment always careful to stay hidden in the shadows as they advanced into the warehouse.

The room opened up in front of them and Danny could see several young men and teenagers standing together in a semi circle around a figure tied to a chair. The bile rose in Danny's mouth as he recognized McGarrett's lifeless body.

A large Samoan was standing close to McGarrett talking to the group but Danny was unable to understand the words.

Blood rushed loudly in his ears as he took in the injuries of his partner: the swollen left eye, cut and bruised lips with blood trickling down his chin, the macabre pattern of lacerations on his chest and the ragged wound on his left side close to his hip bone with blood pooling on the ground underneath.

He swayed slightly only to feel Kono's hand steadying him and he looked into her dark eyes reading the fear in them. Danny took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders, while turning his attention back to the group.

Something was happening. A young man stepped forward called up by the Samoan and was given a gun.

Danny didn't need to hear the words spoken to know what was coming.

'We're out of time…is everybody in position?' Danny hissed into the mike.

'Negative, Sir. South exit not secured yet…' replied Jackson in a low voice.

In that moment Danny saw Steve's head come up and as he looked the youth in the eye Danny glimpsed a defiant smile forming on Steve's face.

Relief flooded through him and he barely suppressed a smile. There was still fight left in McGarrett.

The Samoan stepped up to the youth talking in a low voice and the next thing Danny saw was the raised gun pointing at Steve McGarrett's head. The tension rolled off the youth in waves and when Danny noted the slight shift in the youth's stance he knew that the next thing they would hear would be a gun discharging.

Without another thought Danny leapt up, pointing his gun at the men in front of him while yelling out a war cry that would make a SEAL proud as he ran towards McGarrett.

He fired his gun over the heads of the gang members careful not to hit his partner.

The element of surprise gave Danny several seconds before the large Samoan barked orders and the group scattered to seek cover. The young man who was aiming at McGarrett hesitated and dropped his arm with the gun as he watched the madman charge in his direction.

Not breaking his stride Danny continued to run towards McGarrett, the young man in his sights as he called out

'Drop the weapon or…'

The remainder of his sentence was drowned out by the noise of the firefight between the gang and the SWAT team who had entered from the back.

From the corner of his eye Danny could see a gun pointed in his direction.

'Somebody take out that guy on my left…' he hissed in his mike only to watch the man fall to the ground as the snipers from above targeted the members from the gang.

Danny grunted his thanks.

He would have to rely on SWAT having his back because all his attention was focused on the youth holding a gun to his partner.

Danny came to a sliding halt just a few feet from McGarrett who had witnessed his maniac partner charge towards him screaming at the top of his voice while discharging his gun in the air. McGarrett blinked several times thinking he was hallucinating.

The wide eyed youth was shaking as he stepped closer to McGarrett with the gun in his hand moving behind his hostage. Furtive glances to his right and left showed him the lifeless bodies of the gang member's who had resisted and been shot. The smell of blood and fear filled the salty air and the colour drained out of the face of the teenager.

Danny glanced at Steve who was weakly shaking his head in disbelief and subsequently winced as he regretted the movement. SWAT had secured the area calling the all clear and Kono had caught up with Danny pointing her weapon at the youth.

Danny took a deep breath and forced himself to relax as he held up his hands and spoke to the confused and scared young man.

'Okay, look I'm putting my gun away.' Danny secured it in its holster on the front of his vest.

'I just want to get to my friend. Put your gun down. You're not going to shoot him. Not with all of us around and SWAT aiming at you!'

Alarmed, the young man's head snapped around to view three members of Alpha team approaching him from behind pointing their guns at him, the red laser dots dancing on his shirt.

The gun fell with a loud clatter to the ground.

Danny ran past the youth straight to McGarrett while Kono made the teenager kneel on the ground as she cuffed his hands behind his back.

'I need the EMTs now…'yelled Danny into his mike as he saw McGarrett's pallor and laboured breathing. His partner's eyes were closed but fluttered open again when Danny spoke.

'Heh, Steve, the cavalry is here…' He cautiously placed his hand on McGarrett's right shoulder the only place that wasn't covered in blood or lacerations as he bent down to cut the plastic binding from his friend's wrists. He then slid his arm under McGarrett and eased him gently off the chair onto the ground where he sat cradling him in his arms.

Steve felt so cold and the cuts were still oozing blood. There was a large bruise on Steve's right chest and Danny took care not to press against it. He grabbed hold of Steve's hand and wrapped his fingers around it, giving it a gently squeeze.

McGarrett stared up at Danny and croaked:

'What the hell was that?… Rambo you ain't…!'

'That was my best Steve McGarrett impersonation…' Danny forced a grin fighting down the cold fear his partner's condition was instilling in him.

'Needs work, brother…' McGarrett's voice faded as his body went limp.

Panicked Danny loosened his grip on McGarrett's hand and felt for a pulse along his wrist. Nothing…

'Oh, no…No, you don't…don't you dare die on us …!' he called out, despair audible in his breaking voice.

He laid McGarrett on the ground and rechecked for his pulse by feeling over his carotid artery as he watched for a chest movement.

At this moment the EMTs finally arrived.

'He just stopped breathing…and I can't get a pulse…' Danny rocked back onto his haunches as tears started to pool in his eyes and he ran the back of his hand over his face.

One medic examined McGarrett listening to his chest with a stethoscope while the other placed an oxygen mask over McGarrett's face.

'He has a pneumothorax…a broken rib has pieced his lung and it has collapsed…I need the med kit'

Kono had joined Danny, standing next to him and holding her hand up to her mouth to stifle her sobs as she watched the EMTs work on McGarrett. Chin arrived and wrapped Kono in his arms staring down at the lifeless body of his boss.

The medic used a scalpel to cut down into McGarrett's chest and then push a small tube through piercing the lung wall until a soft hiss of escaping air could be heard.

'BP coming up, heart beat getting stronger…' called out the medic 'This will hold until we get him to the hospital…'

Quickly they moved McGarrett onto the stretcher and a few minutes later the ambulance together with Danny was heading towards Honolulu General with lights flashing and sirens howling leaving a grim Chin and shocked Kono behind to secure the scene.

The ride in the ambulance took its toll on Danny, who tried to stay out of the medics' way as they worked feverishly on McGarrett inserting two intravenous cannulas and running in fluids to support the dropping blood pressure. The medics had put a pressure bandage on the knife wound and given all the cuts a basic clean. McGarrett had been wearing his dog tags and one medic phoned through his blood group so that units would be standing by on arrival.

Just as they pulled into the drive of the emergency department McGarrett's heart stopped and Danny watched as one medic placed the paddles on the chest of his friend.

When the current surged through McGarrett's body Danny winced and held his breath focusing on the monitor but the flat line continued.

'Come on Steve…' hissed Danny kneading his hands in frustration.

The doors of the ambulance were flung open and the receiving team appeared with a gurney. Shouting out vitals and listing injuries the medics exited the ambulance to help lift McGarrett onto the waiting gurney.

A doctor jumped on the gurney, kneeling across McGarrett's body as he started cardiac compressions. The nurses and doctors wheeled the gurney up the ramp, through the reception area to an examination room where the doors shut firmly leaving Danny alone on the outside.

He leaned against the wall suddenly feeling drained and tired. His hands were shaking. It was only now that he noticed the blood covering his hands, Steve's blood and nausea hit him hard. He just made it to the men's room in time where he fell down on his knees in one of the stalls vomiting until there was nothing left inside of him.

_**So, and there I leave you again, groaning and wringing your hands in despair at my dastardly cliff hanger...hope to hear you vent ( eg leave a review*wink*) and catch you back in a few days. Bye for now!**_

_**Addit: okay before I get accused of making Danny whimpy, too because he is throwing up...it's actually the after effects of the adrenalin rush and tension/anxiety -heck having Steve 'expire' in his arms and a rough ambu ride ( who knows maybe Danno gets car sick?haha) with a flat lining friend, I think the toughest cop could find himself in Danno's position.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi everybody esp those who just stuffed themselves over the last days with turkey...speaking of turkey: had a lovely turkey leg roast today for Sunday Dinner( and no, Tom Cruise didn't come-the Aussies out there will get the joke)_**

**_Anyway, thank you again for all your reviews and alerts. I feel quite spoilt by the attention and by all means keep it coming. I know its been a long break between chapters but I hope that the following very long chapter (sorry guys-close to 5000 words) may make up for it. I sat down today and wrote most of it. It has had some basic editing and spell check but I wanted to post it before the weekend was over, so tolerance if my grammar or spelling is wonky..._**

**_Enjoy and please review so I know you'll still interested..._**

**Ohana**

Danny sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and turned away from the window. Dawn was breaking and it promised to be another sunny day in pineapple paradise. He looked down at the Styrofoam cup in his hand with the barely touched coffee. The black liquid reflected his mood perfectly.

It had been more than half an hour since McGarrett had vanished through the doors and still no word on his condition. Chin had called a little while ago advising that they had located a significant supply of weapons and was waiting for the ATF to arrive and take over. Kono was accompanying the surviving gang members to the lock up downtown and then planned to make her way over to the hospital.

Danny wandered across to the triage desk but before he could open his mouth to ask his question, the nurse who saw him approach, smiled patiently. It was only the umpteenth time he had come to her to ask about his partner's condition.

'Sorry Detective Williams but the doctors are still working on Commander McGarrett. I promise the moment I know something…'

Danny nodded faintly, pressing his lips into a thin line as he fought down his inclination to slam his fist on the counter and demand to speak to a doctor right now. Goosebumps ran up Danny's arms and he crossed them in front of his chest hugging himself.

Hospitals had always had the that effect on him as they probably did on most people: The antiseptic smell, the bright lights, the hum from the machines and muffled noise from the treatment rooms intermingled with anxiety, fear, pain, tragedy and grief of the people.

He had called Mary and left a message hoping she would contact him soon. If he was honest he had been relieved that she hadn't picked up. What could he really tell her?

It was then he noticed the door to McGarrett's exam room opening and a gurney being pushed out. Danny rushed over and hurried along side McGarrett who looked deathly pale with his eyes closed and beads of sweat on his forehead.

The heart monitor was beeping at a frantic rate. A nurse was ventilating McGarrett who now had a tube down his throat. There was another large tube coming from his chest leading to a glass bottle with water, bubbling with every breath and two IV poles with an unit of blood and a bag of fluid hanging on each.

'Sir, you have to stay back. You cannot come with us…' A nurse laid her hand on Danny's arm to restrain him only to have him whip around, his blue eyes shooting daggers as he shook off her hand.

'Someone needs to tell me what's happening. He's my partner…I want to know if he is going to be alright!'

He continued to follow the team down the corridor towards the elevator, stubbornly holding onto the side rail of the gurney.

'Detective, please…' The doctor glanced at Danny's hands. 'I promise I'll be right back down. Commander McGarrett has a surgical team waiting for him upstairs in the operating room. Every second counts'

Danny withdrew his hands, curling his fingers up into a fist and stepped back watching the medical team and his partner disappear into the elevator.

When the doctor exited the elevator fifteen minutes later he found Danny exactly where he had left him. The detective hadn't moved an inch. He arched an eyebrow in surprise and stopped in front of him.

'Detective, let's go over here where it is a bit more private.'

Danny followed the doctor to a small area with three chairs and a table.

'Please sit down, Detective…?'

'Williams…' Danny answered. 'How bad is it?'

'Detective Williams my name is Doctor David Myers. I'm the attending here in the ER. Your partner Commander McGarrett was very lucky you found him when you did. I don't think he would have lasted much longer.'

Danny closed his eyes briefly recalling the image of the gun up against Steve's temple.

'No kidding' he thought as he rubbed his hand over his tired eyes.

The doctor stopped briefly waiting for Danny to look up again.

'Your partner has multiple injuries. The bruising in his face is from a small fracture of his left maxilla or cheek bone. Fortunately it's undisplaced and will not require surgery. The numerous lacerations on his chest are minor though they will require suturing. A broken rib punctured his lung and we have put a chest tube in place to reinflate the lung. This should heal with out problems. Our main concern is the knife wound, though. The blood loss has been significant but the knife also injured McGarrett's intestines leading to a serious infection. We have started him on a high dose of antibiotics; the surgeons are going to repair his gut and stop the bleeding.'

Danny stared at the doctor.

'Okay, I can't even pretend to understand half of what you said. Just tell me: will he be alright?'

The doctor sighed softly reading the anxiety in the detective's face. It was never easy to predict how a person would respond to severe trauma because even with the best care sometimes the damage was too great.

'Commander McGarrett is a strong man, in prime condition…If he survives the surgery then the next 24 hours will be critical.'

The doctor's pager started to beep and he glanced down to read the message.

'I'm sorry Detective Williams. I'm needed in the ER. You are welcome to wait in the relative's room next to the operating wing on the second floor.'

Danny stood up and shook the doctor's hand.

'Thank you for your time…' numb he watched the doctor walk back to the ER.

'_If he survives the surgery…' _the doctor's voice echoed in Danny's ears as he sat back down and put his head in his hands. Waves of fatigue rolled over him and he took a deep breath.

His cell phone vibrated and he reached down into his pocket to retrieve it.

'Williams' he barked into the phone only to be greeted by a soft 'Danno…?'

Danny sat up as he recognized Kono's voice.

'Where are you?' he turned around in his seat letting his eyes run over the area hoping she had arrived at the hospital.

'I'm still at headquarters…how is he?'

'They just took him up to surgery. It's bad but the doctor is hopeful'

There was a heavy pause with only Kono's ragged breaths breaking the silence. She was fighting to keep it together and Danny hoped she would rally.

'Good…' she finally replied with strength in her voice that made Danny smile knowing the rookie would be okay for now. 'I rang because one of the perps said something…It appears Steve was targeted.'

'What…?' exclaimed Danny taken by surprise at this revelation and he jumped up from his chair. They had assumed McGarrett had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

'The teenager involved in the liquor store robbery told me that the gang had selected Steve on purpose. The teen's gang initiation consisted of kidnapping and killing Steve.'

Danny started to pace as his thoughts did somersaults.

'The liquor store is on Steve's way home and he stops there frequently to restock his fridge so anybody keeping tabs on him would know that. This means though they have been planning this for a while. I don't think that a small time set up we found at the warehouse is the origin of this. Someone else is pulling the strings in the background. Kidnapping and killing the boss of Five O sends a message only in one direction: the governor'

'What do you want me to do?'

'Kono, start interviewing the gang members with Chin as soon as he arrives back at HQ. While you're waiting pull our records on our cases. It's worthwhile checking if there is someone who has the clout to orchestrate this. In the meantime I'm going to pay the governor a visit.'

He snapped his cell shut shoving it into his pocket as he started towards the exit.

Although reluctant to leave McGarrett on his own he knew he was in good hands and finding who had ordered this attack was important.

He walked up to the black & white that had followed the ambulance from the warehouse.

'Hi, Danny Williams Five O.' He flashed his ID at the police officers out side the hospital. 'I need your squad car. I'll call HQ to send back up. In the meantime I want someone watching the entrance and someone stationed outside the operating wing. Commander McGarrett needs protection from further attempts on his life. Someone is with him at all times. Call me if you need me or he comes out of surgery'

The two officers nodded at Danny's instructions handing over the keys for the car and watching the 2IC of Five O slide into the driver's seat and peel away from the curb.

**50505050505050505050505050**

The sun had started to warm up the day and the heavy perfume of the flowers from the bushes surrounding the governor residence filled the air. Danny stopped at the gate, his ID ready and wound down the window.

'Detective Daniel Williams, Five O to see the Governor. It's urgent…'

The security guard took Danny's ID and disappeared into the small gate house. A few minutes later he returned handing the ID back.

'The Governor is expecting you. Drive to the front of the house and an agent will be waiting for you'

The gate swung open and Danny pushed gently down on the accelerator nodding at the security guard as the car crept pass him. The drive way wound gently up a hill with manicured lawns on both sides and a spectacle of tropical plants that would make any gardener envious. The car pulled up in front of an plantation style villa with tall white columns and shuttered windows.

He noticed the dark suited security agent waiting for him under the portico. The agent frowned briefly as he took in the vest and gun strapped to Danny's side without a doubt debating internally if he should ask the detective to remove them. Danny who had walked up the stairs towards him had arched an eyebrow waiting for the agent to challenge him.

'The governor is out the back, Detective. If you'll follow me…' The agent turned on his heels and walked off with out waiting for a response from Danny. A smile tugged at Danny's mouth. Obviously the agent had considered it not worth the trouble.

The governor was sitting at a small table next to the pool clad in a white terry towel wrap with her hair wet from her morning swim.

'Detective Williams, please sit down. Thank you for coming in person to update me on Commander McGarrett's condition. How is he?'

The concern in her voice appeared genuine and Danny cleared his voice as he sat down in the chair opposite the governor.

'He is currently in surgery. The doctor is hopeful he'll pull through.'

The governor sighed with relief and motioned the young maid to her side.

'I'm glad to hear you found him in time, Detective Williams. You and the team did good work. Commander McGarrett will be proud. Would you like some coffee?'

Danny sat forward folding his arms on top of the glass table. The china reminded him of the tea service Rachel had received as a wedding present from her parents. Royal something or other…he could never remember the name of the fancy china his ex wife adored.

'Detective…?'

The maid was standing next to Danny with a silver coffee pot of an old English design. The strong aroma of the Arabica beans wrapped around him and he nodded his consent to the young woman, pushing the cup closer to the table edge.

'I also hear that you made a discovery of a large cache of weapons?'

'Yes, Mam'. The ATF will handle the follow up. They weren't aware of this new gang on the scene. Our earlier arrest of the gunrunner that morning actually ties in to the same gang.'

Danny could have sworn he saw a frown dance across the governor face. He pushed on.

'So far our investigations have revealed that McGarrett had been targeted by this particular gang. They were under orders to kidnap and kill him.'

He bent forward lifting the cup to his lips though his eyes never left the governor's face. Her pupils dilated briefly and she reached up to push a strand of hair behind her ear throwing a glance to her personal secretary who was standing just a few feet away.

'Are you quite sure about this?'

'The team is interviewing the surviving members of the gang as we speak.'

The governor stood up, tightening the belt around her waist before moving away from the table. Danny had followed suit, placing his cup on the table and rising.

'Thank you for your time Detective. Please let me know what you find and keep me abreast with Commander McGarrett's condition.'

He was being politely dismissed. She started to turn towards the house when Danny called out.

'Governor, by striking at the CO of your special task force they are sending _you_ a message…Who would want to hurt you? Who would gain from McGarrett's death and the dissolution of the task force?'

The governor's head swung around, the surprise still reflected in her eyes before she had herself in control and the politician's mask slipped over her face. She gave Danny a long look and he knew what she was thinking.

There stood the hoale New Jersey cop challenging her, scruffy around the edges, blunt and unapologetic in his approach but handpicked by McGarrett for his task force. Like many she may have wondered what McGarrett saw in him only to now realize.

'I think with your success since you have started, the task force has made enough enemies over the last months. I suggest you look there first.'

Danny was sure she was hiding something and started to speak when the governor raised her hand to silence him.

'And by the way Detective Williams…What makes you think I would close down the task force if McGarrett was killed? You have shown yourself more than capable in his absence' she smiled at Danny though it didn't reach her eyes.

Danny pressed his lips together. Was she kidding or did she think dangling McGarrett's job in front of him would make him back down?

'Goodbye Detective. I have an early morning appointment in town.'

He watched her walk into the house out of his sight. The agent approached him and cleared his voice indicating it was time for Danny to leave which he gladly did. His next stop was Gracie.

**50505050505050505050505050**

The look of disapproval on Mrs. Johansson's face spoke volumes. This was the first time she was meeting Grace's father and although she was aware he worked as a police officer arriving at her door step, unshaven, in a tactical vest with blood smears and a gun in his holster was not what she had expected. Danny ran his hand over his hair and sighed.

'I apologize for coming early but there has been an emergency at work. I wondered if Grace may be able to stay a bit longer…'

'Danno, Danno…' the cries of his daughter made him look past the woman. There was Grace with a big smile on her face running down the hallway in her pink PJs towards him. He kneeled to scoop his daughter up in his arms and hugged her. Her eyes locked onto her dad's and with the instinct of a child she knew he was sad.

'Heh, Gracie. How was your sleep over?'

'Oh great daddy, but I was so worried…'

'Why honey?'

'I just saw the news report on TV. Something about a raid and then they showed Uncle Steve's photo and said he was in hospital. Is he alright?' Grace's bottom lip wobbled as she looked at her dad.

Danny lifted Grace up and walked a few steps away from Mrs. Johansson.

'The doctors are looking after him. I need to go to work to find the people who did this to him but that means you may have to stay a bit longer with the Johansson's. Is that okay or would you prefer I call Mom and get her to pick you up?'

Grace threw a look to Mrs. Johansson who smiled and nodded.

'We would love to have her for the full day, Detective Williams. The girls can hang out at the pool and if you wish I'll run her back home when you are ready later today.'

'Please call me Danny and thank you, I think Grace would like to stay with you for the day.'

He put Grace down on the ground and gave her a last kiss on the cheek.

'Okay, Gracie. You have a lovely time and we'll go to the zoo another day.'

He was just about to straighten up again when Grace threw her arms around him, hugging him as she whispered.

'I love you Danno' before skipping away into the house.

As he watched her, a smile playing around his lips. That's why he could never be truly angry at Rachel. She had given him the most precious thing in his life.

**50505050505050505050505050**

On arrival at HQ he found Chin and Kono interviewing the last of the five survivors so he headed for the change rooms and had a shower. Fortunately he kept a spare shirt and tie in his locker together with a shaving set. Fifteen minutes later he felt like a new man as he walked into the bull pen.

The Saturday shift had been briefed on the events of the night and a hush fell over the room as Danny entered though he was too focused on Chin and Kono sitting in one of the offices off the bull pen to notice.

'Okay, so what have you found out?' he greeted them both leaving out the small talk as he pulled out a chair and sat down next to Chin.

'Most of the guys we nabbed are low on the pecking order, hence know only very little. Several had joined the gang in the last month. It seems the big Samoan guy called the shots. Unfortunately he is dead but I'm running a trace on his cell phone. Maybe we'll get lucky.'

Kono piped up. 'The warehouse belongs to a shell company. ATF traced it back to the mainland. The crates we found arrived two days ago on a Chinese freight ship logged in at customs as car parts. We're talking semi automatics mainly. They must be paying someone off in customs.'

Chin continued 'The ATF thinks that these weapons were a trial shipment to test the waters and that a larger one was planned for later this month.'

Danny rubbed his chin lost in thought.

'So where did that tip on the gunrunner come from again? I mean was that just coincidence or was he part of the plan to get McGarrett.'

Danny looked at Chin and Kono who both shrugged.

'Not sure, maybe one of McGarrett's CIs?' suggested Chin

Danny shook his head.

'I've got a sneaking suspicion the tip came from the governor's office. There is something else going on. The governor was all smiles but when I spoke about the attack against McGarrett being an attack against her she looked shaken for a moment…man, I hate politics. Steve is so much better at handling the big wigs.'

Kono grinned at Danny's frustration of playing the game as McGarrett called it.

'I reviewed our cases and there are only two suspects who may have the resources, connections and stones to come after Five O…'

'Williams, phone call for you. It's the hospital' one of the police officers stuck his head in the office 'Line 2.'

Danny reached over for the phone.

'Detective Williams speaking…'

Kono and Chin watched Danny's facial play. After listening to the voice on the other end for a few moments he sighed obviously relieved and Kono squeezed Chin's hand but then his face fell and the tightness around lips didn't bode well.

'Okay. I'm on my way….' He promised with a husky voice and glanced at his watch. 'I'll be there in 15 minutes…at the entrance to ICU.'

Danny stood up to see a wide eyed Kono and grim looking Chin staring at him with the unspoken question hanging in the air.

'He scraped through the surgery but they have hit another problem. He's on life support in ICU. The doctor didn't want to go into it in detail over the phone but he wants to see me to discuss something.'

'I'll drive…' called Kono grabbing her keys and headed out the door before Danny or Chin could say anything.

'It's alright, Danny. I'll stay and dig around a little bit more. Maybe one of my CIs knows what's going on. If a new player is hitting the Hawaiian streets we need to know sooner than later'

'Thanks Chin. I'll ring you from the hospital.'

**5050505050505050505050**

'Were you really going to do it?' Kono glanced across to Danny who sat next to her in the SUV. She kneaded her bottom lip as she negotiated her way through the traffic.

'Do what?' He frowned as he replied.

'Put in for your transfer back to HPD?'

Danny nodded. 'In that moment, yeah I think I meant it. But you know me…I get myself way too excited and then I calm down. I should know better not to regard Steve the same way I see other cops. He's isn't a cop, he's a SEAL with skills I can't even fathom. So I've got to learn to trust he won't get himself killed, well at least not on purpose. And keep reminding myself where my limitations are in following him…'

Kono snorted.

'Says the man who stormed a warehouse full of armed gang members with no regard for his own life yelling Yippee Ki Yay…sure!'

Danny shrugged. 'That was all I could think of in that moment...I like John McClane...'

After a moment she continued.

'You know Steve said you'd calm down by Monday and wouldn't follow through with your threat'

Danny turned in his seat to face her and his voice dropped to a low growl.

'He said that did he…mh'

Kono blinked.

'Danno…?'

**505050505050505050**

'Detective Williams, this is Dr. Stevens, the surgeon who operated on Commander McGarrett, this is Dr. Liebowitz who is in charge of ICU and I'm Dr. Cathy Reid one of the haematology PhD students.

Danny's eyes flitted from one doctor to the other. He felt Kono squeeze his arm and he was glad he had let her come with him.

'Okay, this can't be good…' he groaned under his breath as he sat down on the sofa in Dr. Liebowitz' office. Kono sat down next to him and he could feel the warmth of her thigh against his. In different circumstances he would have shifted his weight slightly to a polite distance but now facing the three specialists feeling Kono's presence was the only thing anchoring him in reality.

Dr. Stevens began first.

'I managed to locate the injured part of his gut, remove it and repair the lacerations to the surrounding tissues. The bleeding was another problem…although I found the bleeders and tied them off the Commander continued to ooze blood. It sometimes happens that all the clotting factors are used up after major trauma and the person continues to bleed. This indicated a new problem but Dr. Reid will talk more about that in a moment. Currently we are transfusing blood and platelets. You were there when the Commander flat lined in the ambulance and fortunately he responded to volume replacement in the ER but he went into a severe arrhythmia during the surgery, so called Ventricular fibrillation which means the heart doesn't contract efficiently and so compromising blood flow to his organs especially the brain. It took us nearly three minutes to get him back. We're not sure how much damage his brain sustained but after the anaesthetic wore off he didn't wake up.'

Danny could feel his heart beating rapidly and he his mouth felt dry. Kono had cupped her mouth with her hand, tears filling her eyes as she leaned in against Danny. Instinctively he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

Dr. Leibowitz continued after a short pause waiting for Danny and Kono to digest the information.

'As he didn't wake up we did an MRI. Although there is some brain swelling in keeping with oxygen deprivation, the EEG confirmed brain activity so we have to remain hopeful. Once he wakes up we will be able to run full neurological tests to assess his brain function and if damage occurred. His kidneys have suffered too and he is currently in moderate kidney failure which may require dialysis if it becomes more severe. That is why he needs to stay in ICU under constant observation.'

Danny felt overwhelmed by anger at the youth who had injured his friend and partner. He clenched and unclenched his hands and pressed his eyes briefly shut fighting for control.

'So he could wake up, unable to talk or walk, maybe even not remember who he is?' Kono whispered in a hoarse voice as she looked up to Danny for comfort.

Danny drew in a deep breath unable to picture McGarrett any other way that larger than life. Would there come a time where he would regret stopping the fatal shot in the warehouse?

He felt Kono shake and gave her a reassuring rub along her arm.

'Heh, don't do that…don't think the worse. He's a tough SOB, remember he's a SEAL'

'Detective Williams…' Dr Reid reached out to touch his hand that was curled up into a fist resting on his knee and caused Danny to startle.

'There is more…Commander McGarrett is suffering from DIC which stands for disseminated intravascular coagulation. This can be triggered by trauma and severe infection, both which Commander McGarrett sustained. The mortality rate in some circumstances can reach 50%. Our research team is trialing a new drug which may help to counteract the processes of DIC but you have to understand that it has had only limited trials in humans.'

'If he receives this drug he'll survive…?' hope echoed in Danny's voice

'The survival rate in the animal experiments reached close to 95%. We need Commander McGarrett's next of kin to sign the consent form for his enrollment in the trial…'

At the mentioning of 'next of kin' Danny came alive.

'I've left a message for his sister Mary but she hasn't answered. I'll pull some strings and ring the local police and get someone to go to her house, maybe ask the neighbours if they know where she is…'

'No, Detective Williams, that won't be necessary.' Dr Reid smiled at Danny. 'It appears Commander McGarrett foresaw that his sister may be difficult to reach in an emergency and he advised the Navy to amend his medical documents to list you as next of kin. It's your decision to use the new drug therapy.'

'He did _what_…?' Disbelief rang in Danny's voice as he looked wide eyed at the three doctors. Dr. Reid placed a sheet of paper in front of him.

'Take your time and read through the paperwork. Ask any questions you need to ask and when you are ready sign at the bottom of the page.'

The three doctors stood up and quietly filed out of the room leaving Danny and Kono alone.

'I can't believe he did that and didn't tell me…' uttered Danny staring at the form in front of him.

Kono shook her head.

'It makes perfect sense to me. He trusts you every day to back him up, be there for him in even the most dangerous situation, where the wrong decision may make the difference between life and death. His life and his death…'

Kono handed him a pen and then stood up moving towards the door.

'I'm going to get us some coffee and a sandwich from the cafeteria. Important decisions can't be made on an empty stomach.'

_**Oh, poor Steve...just want to go and give the whole team a hug! **_

_**well let me know if you still enjoy my story and how do you guys feel about the new story line...mh...there is the option I finish this story but continue under a new heading the team's effort in tracking down the conspiracy around five O. Myself quite devided on the subject, so need your input!**_

_**Have a great week. Cheers from DownUnder!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks to everyone again for alerting and reviewing! Loved that there were some new names, so welcome to my little Hawaii Five O world!**_

_**Now there were some suggestions for what should be happening to poor Steve (Christ guys and I thought you love Steve!)-rest assured he's not out of the woods yet; as I'm not restrained by a 44min TV show I can let Steve and the team go through some more emotional lows and excitement *rubbing hands gleefully***_

_**Well, I opened my big mouth and offered a continuation of the story past the Steve whumpage I had planned for him and you all said: cool so now my Muse is driving me nuts. I have a rough idea where I want to go but the rest I'll work out on the fly...so fasten your seat belts. Hope I don't go too OTT...**_

_**On a further note you may have noticed that I write a chapter often from the POV of one of the team members, so today Chin is starring...**_

_**I really like the character, so much promise but they haven't given him his due yet...so I'll just create my Chin and hope the writers concur with me in the future so I'm not totally off canon!**_

_**Enjoy & review...pretty please!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Waiting**

Chin sat astride his motorbike looking out at the surf. Tourists and locals were frolicking in the warm blue water unaware of the dark side of the island paradise. That was his job and the events of last night had brought it crashing to his doorstep.

He closed his eyes and turned his face towards the warm sun relaxing for a moment trying to quieten his restless mind and taking deep breaths to relax his tense muscles.

None of his contacts had been able or willing to help. There were no rumours on the street about a newcomer in the small guns trade. Dead ends where ever he turned. The furtive looks he had gotten from his usual informants let him know that something was amiss though.

Kono had rung him an hour ago with the news that the doctors were going to try an experimental drug therapy on McGarrett. She had tried to sound hopeful but he could read between the lines. Experimental equalled odds so bad one might as well be a guinea pig.

He rubbed his hand over his tired eyes. Danno's call had woken him at 2am so he had had only two hours of sleep last night and fatigue was starting to set in. There was a diner a bit further up the road and he planned to stop there for some food and coffee but for now he relished the colours of the beach, the careless laughter, the screeching seagulls and the salty air.

His thoughts turned back to his date last night and he felt a smile soften his tired features. After the initial nervousness settled he had enjoyed the company of his date. The food had been excellent followed by a stroll along the esplanade counting the stars in the sky and ending with a chaste kiss good night at her door step.

He accepted that without Danno's insistent prompting he would have never approached Sheila. The acerbic views Danny held about his ex wife may lead one to consider him a misogynist when in truth he was a hopeless romantic deep down.

When Danny had noticed Chin's puppy dog expression around Sheila he had nudged him gently with some subtle eyebrow raising and head nods, preceded then to tongue in cheek barbs about Chin's sexuality only to finally bale him up in the change room. He threatened _he_ would ask Sheila out for a date if Chin didn't and then promptly marched him up the stairs to accounting, giving him literally a shove through the door.

What he hadn't known at the time was that Danny had chatted with Sheila the day before to test the waters and knowing Chin would get a positive reception had taken matters into his hands. Sheila had spilt the beans on Danny's manoeuvring just before she leaned in for her Good Night kiss.

The events of the last year after he was discharged from the force under a dark cloud and ostracized by family and friends had left him wary.

McGarrett had seen past the walls he had put up, trusting in his father's judgement when he made Chin a part of the special task force.

It had taken sometime before Chin finally relaxed in his new position worried that McGarrett would suddenly realised he had made a mistake and cast him aside as everybody else had.

The hostile looks had eventually died down from the other members of HPD over the last months and the whispers had also stopped but lurking close under the surface remained Chin's fear that all could come to an end.

He doubted if any members of the team had thought about the future of Five O if McGarrett died. Would the governor appoint a new CO and would he keep the old team or decide to select a new team?

Danno was too abrasive and a hoale, lacking charm school skills and the prestigious military career that McGarrett possessed to be the face of such an important task force even if Danno was one of the best detectives Chin had ever worked with.

Like Danno his gut was telling him that there was more to the attack against McGarrett so he would have to dig deeper. This was his new ohana and he would fight to keep it.

Chin could feel his frustration bubble to the surface and sighed softly before placing his helmet on his head and starting up the engine of his bike.

**5050505050505050505050**

The soft hiss of the ventilator in conjunction with the regular beeps from the heart monitor was the only noise in the room that greeted Chin when he entered. He found Danno fast asleep, slumped over in a chair next to McGarrett's bed.

A nurse moved quietly around the room, checking the various monitors and writing her findings in the chart at the end of McGarrett's bed.

Steve looked pale and drawn. His right eye was swollen shut. A breathing tube was connected to the ventilator and multiple cables ran from his chest hooking him up to all the monitors located at his bed head. An IV access was inserted in both his arms together with an IV access at the base of his neck and a blood pressure cuff wrapped around his left arm inflating and measuring McGarrett's blood pressure at various times.

There was a unit of blood hanging on the IV stand next to his bed and another smaller bag with a pale yellow fluid connected to a second line running into a catheter at the base of his neck.

Chin shook his head at the sight. It was hard to see McGarrett like this. He looked way too still and vulnerable.

'Excuse me…' a soft voice startled Chin out of his thoughts and he turned to see an attractive Brunette wearing a white lab coat step around him.

'Hallo, I'm Dr Reid. I've just come to check on Commander McGarrett's infusion.' She explained as she noticed the questioning look on Chin's face.

'Detective Chin Ho Kelly…I work with the Commander. How is he?'

Dr. Reid scrutinized the chart and inspected the drip.

'It appears the drug is helping to stabilize the Commander but it's too early to call it.'

She smiled apologetically as she noted the worry in the detective's eyes.

'You've been working long together?'

'No, not really…just the last few months but in this job your life depends on your partner and team members so you get close.'

'Yes, I did get that impression from Detective Williams' she nodded in Danny's direction

'I'm glad he is getting some rest. He looked exhausted.' Her eyes narrowed as she inspected Chin closely '…and I do say you're not looking much better!'

'Well, don't worry. I'm here to take Danno's watch…ahm, detective William's, so it'll probably be me sleeping in the chair in a short while'

With those words he stepped over and gently shook Danny awake.

'Heh, Danno! Sleeping beauty…rise and shine!'

'What…' disorientated Danny looked up and into Chin's grinning face. 'Oh…' He blinked a few times and as his eyes focused he recognised Dr. Reid. Alarmed he sat up and glanced across to McGarrett.

'He's alright?'

'He's holding his own for now Detective Williams. I'll be back a little later'

She inclined her head briefly in Chin's direction before walking out of the room.

Danny stood up and stretched, working out the kinks in his neck and back from sleeping in the chair. He ran his eyes over McGarrett's quiet form. The gentle rise and fall of his partner's chest accompanied by the whoosh of the ventilator and rhythmic melody from the heart monitor reassured him that all was well for now

He turned his attention to Chin.

'Did you find anything?'

'No, no one talked. Not even a hint of speculation which worries me. That kind of quiet on the street usually means they're afraid to talk.'

'Mh…' sighed Danny 'I'm off to pick up Gracie: pop corn and movies at home for us tonight. We'll pick this up tomorrow. By the way I sent Kono home to rest and she'll be back in the morning. After I've dropped Grace off at Rachel's I'll come here and then we'll review what we have. Give me a ring if anything happens…anything okay?'

Danny lingered for a few seconds before finally turning and leaving the room. Chin grabbed a pillow and settled down in the chair stretching his legs out and resting them on the frame of the bed. When the nurse came back to the room a few minutes later he was already softly snoring.

**50505050505050505050**

Chin woke up with a startle as someone brushed past him. The lights had been dimmed a fraction for the night but there was sufficient brightness to make Chin's pupils constrict as he blinked hard, scanning the room. A nurse was hoovering over a monitor and Chin could hear the skipping beat of the cardiac monitor.

'Is he okay?' his voice had a slight edge.

The nurse turned and smiled reassuringly. 'Just my routine check, Detective…'

Chin pulled himself upright and groaned under his breath as he massaged his neck, kneading the knotted muscles.

He glanced at his watch: 11pm. He'd been asleep for five hours. Pins and needles rippled through his feet reminding him next time not to cross his legs.

The nurse was moving around the bed, checking the IVs and drains before tugging at the sheet that covered McGarrett up to his waist leaving the upper body free. McGarrett reminded him of a patchwork doll: multiple dressings crisscrossing his muscular chest, leaving only a few spots of uninjured skin for the electrodes from the monitors.

Chin stood up and left the room affording his boss some privacy as the nurse replaced the dressings soaked with blood.

One of the nurses had pointed out the staff break room at the entrance of ICU where he could find water and hot drinks so he made his way over to get a cup of coffee. He passed several bays with patients all with a nurse present watching over their charges.

On Danny's stubborn insistence an exception had been made to let one of the team stay with McGarrett at all times as usually there were strict visiting hours in ICU and the hospital administrator claimed that with a key pad at the entrance McGarrett was in one of the safest wings of the hospital. Chin wished he had been present when the pompous ass as Danny nicknamed him received the phone call from the governor.

It felt good to have someone in your corner.

He rounded the door into the break room to be greeted by a familiar voice.

'Hallo Detective Kelly, just in time. I made a fresh pot of coffee…' Dr Reid sat at the table with a mug of coffee in front of her.

'You're still here, doctor' Chin walked over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup and lifted it straight to his lips sipping the hot liquid.

'I always stay close when I have patients on the new treatment.' She inclined her head towards a small cot pushed up against the wall. 'It also gives me some time to catch up on the newest gossip.' She held up a well-known tabloid grinning at the photo showing off a barely clad soapie actress.

'Is that who I think it is…?' Chin leaned forward squinting at the curvaceous blond depicted on the front page of the magazine a low whistle escaping from his lips.

'Heh…' Dr. Reid playfully swatted him with the magazine. 'Watch your blood pressure! Doctor's orders!'

Chin ducked away and smiled back. 'Careful there doc, assaulting a police officer could land you in jail…'

A nurse came rushing in.

'Dr Reid, Commander McGarrett's renal function is deteriorating. Could you please come and review him'

The smile was wiped from Chin's face as he jumped up with the doctor and hurried back to McGarrett's room.

He silently watched her review the chart, the recent lab results and check the urine output and the frown on her face made him feel for his phone in his pocket. Danno would want to know if McGarrett was taking a turn for the worse.

'How is he?'

'I'm going to increase the dosage and keep a close eye on him. If his labs deteriorate further he will need dialysis.'

'I take it that's bad?'

Dr. Reid looked over to Chin, biting down on her bottom lip.

'It's usually the beginning of the end…' Chin's eyes became dark with grief. 'I'm sorry, detective…but I'm not giving up yet.'

'Anything I can do to help?' Chin offered keen to find something useful to do. He wasn't suited for sitting around and waiting

'Sure, keep me company and please call me Cath. I'm going to draw blood hourly and you can help me stay awake by telling me about Five O.'

Over the next hours Chin and Cath sat together at McGarrett's bedside. She listened to Chin's stories and in turn she explained to him the use of the equipment surrounding McGarrett. He figured if policing didn't work out in the future he may give medicine a go.

Every hour she would draw blood and walk it over to the lab and run the test. The last two hours there had been no further deterioration and if the next sample showed no more changes then McGarrett would escape dialysis.

Chin watched as Cath walked through the doors out of ICU towards the laboratory wing feeling the need to cross his fingers and say a short prayer.

It was nearly five am and the strain of the last few hours was making him restless.

He had held off ringing Danny knowing full well that if McGarrett did poorly there would be hell to pay tomorrow but he really didn't see the point why both of them should be awake and worrying.

The minutes passed and Chin glanced at his watch. The doc had been gone longer than the previous times and unease settled in the pit of his stomach.

Suddenly there was a commotion at the entrance to ICU which made him turn to see Dr. Reid resist against the stranglehold of a heavyset Samoan who was dragging her along while aiming his gun at the nursing staff in ICU.

'Everybody stay back and I won't hurt the pretty doc…and hands off the duress alarm. If I see one security guard come in she's dead!'

'Crap!' hissed Chin as he stepped back into McGarrett's room. He eased his gun from the holster and released the safety waiting for the man and his hostage to arrive in the room.

Dr. Reid saw Chin first and he could observe a smile tug at her lips when she noticed the gun.

Surprise echoed in the Samoan's voice when he came upon Chin with his weapon drawn.

'Who the hell are you?' he shouted nervously shoving his gun up against the doctor's ribs who winced.

'Five O. Put the weapon down and let the doctor go' Chin calmly answered as he raised his gun aiming at the Samoan's head.

'Not before I do what I've come for…You, kill the ventilator' A jab with the gun's muzzle reinforced the threat and Chin could see tears pooling in the Cath's eyes as she shook her head.

'Listen, bitch…I will blow you away if you don't do as I say'

Chin noticed the pinpoint pupils, the clammy skin and the faint shaking of the Samoan's hand.

'Lower your weapon or else…' he ordered Chin, jabbing the gun deeper into the doctor's ribs.

Damn, this guy was a junkie. There would be no reasoning with him thought Chin and the regret he felt at the impossible situation showed for a moment in his face. He dropped his arm to his side and then gave Cath a faint nod to follow the instructions. After a moment's hesitation she moved forward to switch the ventilator off.

Chin kept his eyes trained on the Samoan listening to the machine give a last whoosh and knowing that McGarrett would suffocate if wasn't switched back on. He needed to make his move soon.

Keeping the doctor in front of him like a shield the Samoan slowly edged closer to McGarrett with a wild grin on his face. The beeping of the heart monitor was speeding up and Chin could hear the soft sobs of frustration from the doctor.

'That's for my brother…still too good for you. Should put bullet in your brain…' The Samoan cackled and distracted, he relaxed his hold on the doctor.

Her eyes locked onto Chin's for a second before she violently threw herself to the right closing her eyes just as a gun shot echoed through the room and she hit the ground.

**_So hope you liked it and will stay faithful. Looking forward hearing from you as always-does tickle me pink and makes me grin...so need lots of grinning! I have already started the next chapter so hopefully should have more soon. Take care! PS: Review..._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Another update within a few days as my muse is just restless...thank you for all your support, love your reviews and sending you hugs. Keep 'em coming!**_

_**This has been a challenging chapter to write and I hope I wasn't too ambitious and it makes sense to you all...anyway I hope you enjoy the continuation of the story!**_

_**Its over 35 degrees ( = 95 F) DownUnder and we are sweltering in a heat wave...its Spring for god sake! Ever noticed how hot a laptop can get *dang* note: currently laptop residing on table!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Gamble**

'You're sure he's fine?' Danny yelled over the phone making Chin hold it a few inches away from his ear.

'Yes. It was less than a minute before Dr. Reid switched the ventilator back on…' answered Chin though it had been one of the longest minutes in his life. 'The doctor's have moved McGarrett to another bay while HPD work the crime scene. I have been temporarily suspended while they investigate if it was a rightful shooting, basically a formality.'

'How did he get into the hospital? I thought we had officers at the entrance?'

'Not sure. Security is doing a sweep of the hospital as we speak…'

Danny grunted.

'I'll be there in fifteen' and with that he was gone.

The disruption to ICU had been significant but doctors and nurses were back to business caring for their seriously ill patients while trying to ignore the crime scene investigators and detectives milling about.

Chin heard a familiar voice behind him and turned to see Kono flashing her ID as she pushed through the throng of police officers cordoning off the ICU wing

'Hi, I couldn't sleep and was already on my way over when I got the call from dispatch….' She gave Chin a brief hug seeking reassurance from her cousin before stepping back and running her eyes over the scene in front of her.

'Where's Steve? Is he okay?' her voice shook slightly with anxiety. Chin pointed to a bay with the curtains drawn shut.

'Cath says he has turned the corner but until he wakes up…' Chin didn't finish the sentence.

Kono walked up to the door of McGarrett's room. Streaks of blood intermingled with brain and bone matter decorated the wall and someone had placed a sheet over the body slumped on the ground.

'So he was holding her hostage, forcing her to turn off life support?'

Chin nodded silently as Kono sucked in a deep breath playing it out in her mind.

'Glad I'm not cleaning that up…' mumbled Kono as she elbowed her cousin. 'Great shot though!'

Kono could see Dr. Reid talking to another detective, her white lab coat covered in blood stains.

'Is she alright?' Kono indicated in the direction of the doctor.

Chin threw Cath an admiring look.

'One of the toughest chicks I've come across for a while although I do think it might catch up with her later…Didn't bat an eye lid when I shot the guy and just went onto taking care of Steve.'

Kono raised an eyebrow at that last piece of information.

'I guess doctors see pretty gross things as part of their work, but still…So, the crazy junkie brother comes storming into ICU to get revenge on McGarrett?'

'Looks like it' agreed Chin but there was a note of doubt in his voice.

'What…?' Kono sought out her cousin's eyes. Chin stood in the corridor with his hands on his hips. 'How did he know where to find McGarrett? This is one big hospital. He needed to be patient, wait for a doctor that knew the code for the ICU security pad, force them to open the door… It takes some planning to get unnoticed into a hospital at night and that guy was so strung out I doubt if he knew when his birthday was.'

Chin and Kono moved out of the way of the coroner watching him enter the room to examine the dead body.

'How he got in will probably be Danno's first question, too. I'll head down to security and see if they have something on their video surveillance'

'Good idea. I should better be available for the coroner and stick around until Danno arrives.'

Chin wandered over to the bay a few feet from where he stood and slipped behind the curtain pulling a chair close to the bed.

For all he had been through in the last hours McGarrett didn't seem worse the wear. Actually he had gotten some colour back and the dressings had stayed dry since the last change.

'Oh man Steve. And we thought you were a pain in the ass awake…Even in a coma you manage to get into trouble!' murmured Chin before sliding onto the chair.

Steps came closer and a hand pushed the curtain aside.

'Hi Chin, thought you might be here.'

Cath entered and headed for the monitors and McGarrett's chart.

'Detective Williams is on his way. Should be here any moment…' Chin's hollow voice betrayed him.

'Ah, he's not pleased with our efforts…'

'No' defended Chin 'you were amazing Cath just I should have …'

'Should've, could've, would've…tsk, tsk…I'm just glad you are such an accurate shot although I think I'm deaf on my right ear now' as if to emphasize the point she rubbed her right ear.

She turned to McGarrett, taking her stethoscope from around her neck and listened to his heart and chest.

'Well Commander, are you always so much trouble?' She placed her stethoscope on the table and winked at Chin as she made some notes in the chart.

'He's going to be the death of me one day' growled Danny as he pushed the curtain aside to join them. Danny let his eyes run over the still body of his partner.

'Good Morning, Detective Williams.'

'Please Dr. Reid call me Danny. Chin tells me you remained calm in a difficult situation, saving my partner's life, thank you'

'Call me Cath, please and truthfully Chin had told me so much about Five O, I knew I was in good hands' she smiled at Chin who felt himself blush.

'Talking out of school, Chin Ho Kelly?' Danny raised an eyebrow looking stern while wagging a finger before breaking out in a wide grin.

'My lips are sealed…' whispered Cath 'You know doctor-patient confidentiality.'

Danny nodded with a wry smile but then his face turned serious again and he looked across at McGarrett.

'How is he doing?'

'Commander McGarrett is doing fine. The bleeding has ceased thanks to the medication. I do need to perform a neurological examination so if you both could wait outside. He will be having a repeat EEG this morning and depending on the results I may be able to wean him off the ventilator. Fingers crossed and he'll be awake later today.'

'We'll be heading over to headquarters in a little while, so if you need to get hold of me Cath, just call. I'll swing by later today and tonight there will be someone with him again.'

Chin stood up and followed Danny outside leaving Dr. Reid to complete her examination.

**50505050505050505050**

They had been at it for hours, reviewing the interviews of the gang members, revisiting the report from HPD on the liquor store and the ATF write up on the warehouse, the dead end research into the owner of the warehouse, the customs details on the Hong Kong registered cargo ship that had transported the crates with the weapons and the sparse information they gleaned from the CCTV from the hospital.

They were still waiting for the coroner's report and finger print and DNA searches on the national and international database. Most of the gang members they had in lock up were small time thugs or fresh recruits.

Danny had tried twice to get the governor on the phone but her secretary stone walled him. There was definitely something up when the governor wouldn't take a phone call from her own task force. The New Jersey detective started to smell a rat. Why keep the elite task force at an arms length at a time like this?

'Someone is playing games with us' sighed an annoyed Kono 'and we are left in the dark. There must be pieces to this puzzle missing but I have no idea where to look next.'

Exasperated Kono slammed her hand on the desk pushing her chair back in frustration.

Chin was leaning against the wall twisting a cup of coffee around in his hands.

'You know when I hit the streets it reminded me of the times when everybody thought I was corrupt. No one looked me straight in the eye.'

Danny had been quiet the last few minutes staring out of the window as he chewed on his bottom lip.

'Okay, listen…the murder of Steve was the opening move but we thwarted it…what if we hadn't? What if Steve had turned up dead?'

Shocked Kono wheezed.

'Gosh, don't even think of it…'

'No, lets' countered Danny in a quiet voice. 'This is like a chess game …what is the next move after McGarrett is gone?'

'The governor reappoints a new CO' suggested Chin.

'Yes and it wouldn't be me…'added Danny grasping his short comings on the political front. 'A new appointment would have to happen fast because we have a potential new player in the arms dealing business and the ATF is pushing for jurisdiction. The governor doesn't want to loose control over her star policing tool.'

Kono was typing busily on the computer.

'They do say her popularity rating has improved since Five O became active.'

'Yes, all roads lead back to our Governor…' muttered Danny

'I'm searching for any potential candidates within the HPD and local military ranks, using McGarrett as a template…' explained Kono.

'No,' interrupted Danny suddenly 'You are looking for someone _not_ like McGarrett…Among all the traits we love and cherish in our fearless leader, what do the politicians and criminals fear the most in him…?'

Danny looked expectantly up at his team members waggling his eyebrows to Kono's amusement only to have Chin sigh loudly.

'He's incorruptible…'

'Exactly, like his dad …the McGarretts are honourable to a fault and Steve would never turn a blind eye to anything illegal. Hence the free rein the governor gave him; she knew he would never abuse it' added Danny to Chin's insight. 'And no one would consider Five O corrupt with McGarrett at the helm…'

'So someone out there needs a less successful Five O with optional extras including blinkers and easily discredited with all failures ending up on the door step of the governor.' Kono stared in disbelief at her two partners.

'Yes, you've got it except there must be more than one person pulling the strings. You need a politician and a criminal working together towards a common goal. That fits the definition of a conspiracy and I think the governorship is the prize for the former and control of the island's gun running is the latter.' concluded Danny

'Expand your searches, Kono. I want one on potential candidates for the next governor election and you Chin head over to the organised crime unit and see if there has been anything of note happening here or on the main land.'

Danny got up and walked towards the door.

'Heh and where are you going?' called out Kono noticing that Danny had scooped up the car keys.

'I've got to find a way to get the conspiracy back on track on our terms' answered Danny with a wink.

**5050505050505050505050**

Danny arrived at ICU to find McGarrett back in his room and Dr. Reid busy with an IV.

He cleared his voice and the doctor looked up a smile appearing on her face.

'Hallo Danny, I was just about to call you with the good news. The Commander is showing signs of waking up so I am going to tailor back his meds and see if we can get him off the ventilator…'

Danny stepped up closer casting his eyes over McGarrett relieved that his partner would be alright.

'Well, that is certainly good news….' After a moment's hesitation he continued. 'Can I buy you a cup of coffee Dr. Reid, sorry, I mean Cath. There is something I need to talk to you about and I prefer we were somewhere private'

Dr. Reid glanced at her watch curious what Danny wanted to discuss.

'I missed breakfast so I would love a coffee…'

'There is a small coffee shop just outside the hospital. Will that be okay?'

A nurse stepped in the room to check on McGarrett.

'Susan, I'm just stepping out for a coffee. Please monitor the sedation. I have cut it down to 5mls per hour for now.' The nurse nodded and took the chart from Dr. Reid.

Fifteen minutes later sitting in a little street café with a coffee in front of her Cath Reid nearly choked on her cream cheese bagel.

'You want me to do _what_…?'

'Will you do it?' queried Danny leaning forward

'Do you realise what you are asking me to do?' Her eyes were wide with shock.

'I wouldn't ask if I thought there was another way…'

Danny watched as the doctor leaned back in her chair, chewing thoughtfully on her bagel. Several minutes were spent in silence until Danny spoke up making a last run at the doctor.

'Listen, Cath…'

Cath Reid's hand shot up

'Hush, Danny…I'm thinking this through, but yes I can do it. There is some risk but after this morning….' She shuddered recalling the events of a few hours ago. 'I need some time to prepare.'

'Good. When do you want to do it?' Danny was all business now.

'I think around one am…some of the staff go on a break so it'll just be me. I'll need Chin's help though.'

'You've got it. I'll call you later with the details on our side'

**50505050505050505050505050**

'Ah, nurse…..' Chin's voice called out with alarm. The high pitched whine of the heart monitor filled the room.

The nurse appeared at the door of McGarrett's room the same time as the alarms went off.

She saw the flat line on the heart monitor, pulse rate had dropped to zero and the blood pressure was falling rapidly.

An agitated Chin rushed towards the nurse.

'Get Dr. Reid…_now_!'

The nurse spun around on her heels and ran towards the doctor's office to find Dr. Reid who had already gotten up from her chair.

'Where's the code blue?'

'Room one, it's the Commander…' answered the nurse breathless

'Damn it and I thought…' her breath hitched 'Susan, get the resus cart and meet me there.'

She started to jog towards the room where Chin was already standing at the door waiting anxiously.

'What happened?'

Chin shrugged irritated with the noise from several monitors bleating at him.

'He seemed fine when suddenly his heart beat got erratic and then all hell broke loose when the alarms went off!'

Alerted by the noise Danny and Kono came running from the relatives waiting room where they had been having a cup of coffee.

'What's going on?' Danny's voice was thick with emotion.

'The Commander's heart has stopped…' answered Cath concentrating on the monitors in front of her after killing the alarms.

'But you said he was getting better…' called out Kono joining Chin at McGarrett's bedside.

Cath Reid listened to McGarrett's chest then pried his eye lids open, flashing a pen light at his pupils before looking at the ECG tracing.

The nurse arrived with the resus cart looking expectantly at the doctor waiting for orders.

Cath lifted her head and sought Danny's eyes before she spoke in a low voice.

'Pupils fixed and dilated, no heart beat, asystole on the tracing ….I'm so sorry. It must have been a massive stroke'

'What do you mean?' Danny ran his hand through his hair unable to believe what he was hearing.

'I'm sorry Danny. He's gone…'

'There is nothing you can do?' Danny stepped closer his gaze running between his partner and the doctor.

'I could use drugs to get his heart beating again but he has sustained severe brain damage and may never wake up…and even if he did….I don't think it would be the life he would want'

At that moment Kono started to sob falling onto her knees and clutching McGarrett's hand while pressing her face against her hands.

'Danny, do you want me to use extraordinary measures…?' Cath reached out and laid her hand softly on Danny's arm.

The soft whoosh of the ventilator was the only noise in the room. All eyes were on Danny.

He stared at McGarrett and then back to Cath. 'No, he whispered 'he wouldn't want that.'

Cath gave his arm a gentle squeeze before looking over to the nurse.

'Please document time of death…' she glanced at her watch '1.16 am.'

Danny leaned heavily against the wall, closing his eyes as the fateful words rung through the room. Chin had sat down on the chair with his head in his hands while Kono continued to sob under her breath.

'Susan, I'll stay and look after the Commander and his friends. There's no hurry to move the body til the morning.'

'Of course Doctor' answered the nurse in a solemn voice and quietly backed out the room shutting the door behind her.

**_*ducking as you throw things at me* What can I say ; my Muse has an evil streak..._**

**_Please review because you know I just love to hear from you all and hopefully the next chapter will be up before too long...See ya!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Back again...your reviews give me wings, well my muse is a review whore so she'll do anything to get satisfaction ;) **_

_**Keep your encouragement coming and I'm hearing some of your suggestions for the future...I actually thought of a new story for Danny but maybe I should just be less ambitious and finish this one first *lol***_

**Home**

_There was a buzzing in his head and he listened hard but couldn't he identify the origin of the sound. He tried to move his head towards it but nothing happened. Panic surged for a moment and the sound became louder. Someone calling. Someone shouting._

_He felt lost drifting through the darkness. Then the caress of a soft touch. Peace. But not for long. Suddenly a throbbing, working along his nerve endings. Pain surged and wrapped around his senses. He reached out. Cold, so cold, making him shiver._

_Fight he thought struggling through thoughts as thick as cotton candy._

_The water closed over him as his legs got heavy and tiredness rolled over him. All was quiet. Brilliant sunlight broke on the water as he drifted towards the deep. His hand reached up, stretching his finger towards the light and finally he felt the firm grasp of a hand. Pulling him up towards the voice. Dad? Drenched and panting he lay in his father's arms. Safe._

_And time stood still._

**5050505050505050505050**

The door closed with a soft clunk and Cath let out the breath she had been holding.

'Woman, what a performance! Please never give up your day job' groaned Chin as he stood up and grabbed Kono's shoulder who had stopped sobbing over McGarrett's hand.

She looked up annoyed at her cousin and swatted his hand away as she pushed her self upright.

'His fingers started to move! What was I supposed to do? I couldn't let the nurse see the _dead man _wriggling his fingers.'

She wiped her hand over her face to remove the tear stains and then inspected her palms where she had dug in her nails drawing blood.

'Damn, I wish could cry on command'

'Sorry, I have been lowering his muscle relaxant and sedation dose so that it won't take too long till he wakes up.' Apologized Cath 'But quick thinking on your part…'

The room had fallen quiet with the regular whoosh from the ventilator the only noise as everybody let the adrenalin rush wash over them. So far their plan had worked.

Cath busied herself with the two IVs disconnecting them from McGarrett's arm.

She then noticed the pallor of Danny's face.

'Danny, are you okay?' she inquired softly.

He looked up his pupils dilated to black discs and nodded briefly.

'Sorry, that was just a bit too realistic for my comfort.'

'McGarrett is fine.' she reassured him 'It went just as we discussed. Chin disabled the monitors, I programmed the ECG to spit out an asystolic tracing and the eye drops dilated his pupils making them non reactive to light. The nurse bought it. I'll sign the death certificate and Commander Steve McGarrett is officially dead'

'What happens now?' fatigue crept into Danny's voice as the tension fell away from him.

'We wait for McGarrett to wake up. No one will disturb us till just before shift change in the morning. I'm holding the sedation and muscle relaxant and he should be come around any moment now. Once he is awake I'll extubate him and we take it from there'

As on cue there was a soft moan and Steve McGarrett's eyelids twitched.

'Danny, talk to him. He'll recognized your voice' suggested Cath

'Heh Steve… It's about time you lazy bastard woke up and helped us figure out who is gunning for you. Wish I could lie around all day in a comfy bed with cute nurses tending to all my needs….'

Chin and Kono chuckled under their breath at the familiar berating tone from Danny reserved solely for his partner.

Danny saw McGarrett's hand move slightly as if he was looking to hold on to something and he reached across placing his hand over McGarrett's, curling his fingers around and giving it a soft squeeze. After a few seconds Danny could have sworn he felt the pressure returned.

'I'm here buddy. Open your eyes for us. There is a lovely doctor here who would like to make your acquaintance…' Danny's voice had lost its edge from before.

Cath listened to McGarrett's heart and chest again. The blood pressure cuff inflated slowly releasing the pressure over the next 20 seconds.

'This is good. His blood pressure is coming up, his pulse is steady and I think he is starting to breath on his own. Let's see…'

She bent over the ventilator switching it off while increasing the oxygen flow.

All watched as McGarrett took a last assisted breath. The seconds passed and no chest movement.

Kono wrapped her arms around herself as she anxiously looked at Danny and Chin.

'Just give it another moment…' reassured Cath willing McGarrett's chest to rise.

There was a flutter of movement and finally McGarrett's chest heaved gently.

Danny, Chin and Kono let out a collective sigh of relief.

Several minutes later McGarrett opened his eyes but shut them immediately as the bright lights hit them, a soft groan escaping from his throat.

'Chin can you dim the lights. I fear the eye drops prevent McGarrett's pupils from constricting so any bright light will be uncomfortable. Chin reached for the light switch and the room fell into near darkness with only the lights from the monitors creating a soft illumination.

'Commander McGarrett, please open your eyes for me….' Cath asked in a soft voice.

'Come on oh mighty leader, wake up and command the troops' demanded Danny who was now leaning over McGarrett though he still held his hand firmly in his.

McGarrett's eyelids flew open confusion reflected in his blue eyes.

'Hallo Commander McGarrett. My name is Dr. Cath Reid. Can you hear me? Please squeeze Detective Williams's hand…'

McGarrett twisted his head towards the shadow towering over him and his hazy eyes focused on his partner. Danny couldn't help but grin when he saw recognition in McGarrett's eyes and he nodded to Cath.

'Good. You have a breathing tube inserted, please don't fight it. I will remove it now. Don't force your self to talk straight away. Your throat is going to feel a bit uncomfortable for a day or so.'

As she was talking to McGarrett she removed the tape that was securing the tube, disconnected the tubing from the ventilator and deflated the small internal balloon that was holding the tube in place in the windpipe.

'Okay Commander on the count of three, breathe out for me…one, two, three…'

The doctor gently tugged on the tube and it slipped out. McGarrett coughed and wheezed, settling after a few seconds. Cath had already slipped nasal prongs connected to the oxygen over McGarrett's head and placed them under his nose.

They could see McGarrett swallow and his eyes fell shut again. His next few breaths remained ragged and Danny felt Steve's hand tighten around his hand.

'Nice and easy Commander. You are doing very well.'

The minutes passed and each breath came easier. Finally McGarrett opened his eyes again seeing Danny, Kono and Chin hover over him and a smile tugged at his lips.

'Hi guys' croaked McGarrett and the team had to bite down hard on their lips not to laugh out loud with relief.

'Good to have you back, Steve' replied Danny blinking hard. McGarrett would never let him forget it if he saw him tear up.

Over the next hour McGarrett drifted in and out consciousness and Cath continued to monitor his progress. He had taken his first sip of water only to fall asleep straightaway afterwards.

Danny rubbed his chin with concern in his eyes as he looked down on McGarrett.

'Is he going to be alright to leave here in the morning?'

Cath sighed softly.

'He is doing great, Danny. But it's been only 48 hrs since he was injured and 24 hours ago he was on death's door. He will get easily fatigued. The morphine keeps him drowsy, too don't forget. I've reduced his pain meds so you can talk to him.'

The door opened and Chin returned to the group.

'All is set. The ambulance is parked outside the side entrance near the laboratory wing. Kono is making sure everything is in place at McGarrett's house and will be waiting for us there.'

'You managed to get all the items on the list I gave you?'

'Yes, I have a cousin who works for a medical supply wholesaler…'

'Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?' the husky voice made everyone swing around to face McGarrett.

All eyes fell on Danny. 'In short-you're dead McGarrett' replied Danny with a matter of fact voice

A frown played across McGarrett's face.

'If this is heaven I want a refund!' he murmured, trying to push himself up. A surge of pain hit him and he clenched his teeth.

'Whoa there, Commander. You'll tear your sutures.' Cath rushed forward steadying McGarrett with her hand. She grabbed a few pillows and placed them behind his back, easing McGarrett up so he could see his team gathered around him.

Danny walked up drawing a chair close to his bed and sat down.

'What do you remember, Steve?'

McGarrett closed his eyes and as the seconds past with no movement Danny glanced at Cath.

'I thought you cut down his pain meds so he wouldn't fall asleep all the time'

Before the doctor could answer Steve wheezed.

'So the searing pain I'm enjoying at this moment is your fault?' the steely glare from Steve's eyes didn't make Danny flinch.

'Oh, the tough SEAL is complaining about a little pain. Well colour me purple…'

Beads of sweat appeared on McGarrett's forehead and his breath came in short, shallow burst indicating that he was indeed in distress. Cath drew up some morphine and was getting ready to give it via the small subcutaneous iv she had inserted in his left pectoral muscle when Danny staid her hand.

'I need five minutes before he can have it…'

McGarrett's lips were pressed to a thin line.

'Okay, I'm listening…' his voice was showing the strain.

Danny leaned forward, his voice low and urgent.

'You were the target in the liquor shop and you were supposed to be killed. We are unable to find any leads, the governor has shut us out and another attempt on your life was made in the hospital yesterday. Letting the world believe you are dead serves two purposes. Hopefully it will flush out whoever is behind this and two if they think you're dead they won't come after you anymore'

McGarrett closed his eyes but his jaw was working as he digested the information Danny had given him.

'I'm dead?' he hissed in disbelief, his eyes still closed.

'yes, thanks to the doc here…' Danny indicated to Cath standing next to him.

'That's the best you could come up with? Seriously?'

McGarrett had opened his eyes which were dark with pain.

'Too late to debate it. What I do need to know : Who gave you the tip off about the Samoan gun runner we nabbed on Friday afternoon?'

McGarrett stretched trying to get more comfortable and gabbed hold of the mattress edge to shift his weight.

'Governor's office…'

'The governor herself spoke to you? 'Queried Danny in a clipped voice. He hated to see McGarrett in pain but this was important.

'No, her secretary… said she was on conference call' McGarrett clawed the sheet until his knuckles turned white.

'Danny, that's enough…his pulse rate and blood pressure are going through the roof'

Cath stern voice indicated she would not tolerate any more questioning. Swiftly she injected the morphine and a few seconds later McGarrett's face relaxed and his eyelids fluttered shut.

Danny sighed as he turned to Chin.

'Give Kono a call and tell her to have a closer look at the Governor's secretary.'

Cath disposed of the syringe and checked McGarrett's blood pressure.

'It's returning to normal…Danny be careful with him. I'm taking quite a risk letting him leave the hospital so early' Cath looked anxiously at the detective in front of her.

Danny lifted his hands up.

'I'm sorry Cath. I really appreciate what you are doing here for him. But it would be dangerous anywhere for McGarrett at the moment'

'I'm going to remove his chest drain while he has the morphine on board and get him ready for the transfer later. Why don't you go and get some fresh air. Chin can help me…'

Danny raised an eyebrow and slapped Chin on the back.

'Well, nurse Chin I'll leave you to it'

**50505050505050505050505050**

The transport out of the hospital ran smoothly. Cath gave McGarrett a generous dose of morphine and arranged for Danny and Chin to wheel the gurney with McGarrett's body instead of the orderlies.

After they had lifted McGarrett into the ambulance and Cath had hooked up the oxygen she climbed out and said good bye to the detectives.

'I won't be long. After I have notified the guy in the mortuary that McGarrett has already been taken to the funeral home I'll head up to admin and request stress leave. I'm feeling a touch of PTSD after a detective shot a man's head off in front of me…' she winked at Chin.

Doors slammed shut and the detectives climbed into the front of the ambulance, Chin in the driver's seat.

'Nice ride. Where did you get it from, Chin?'

'A cousin of mine is a car mechanic. The work shop he works in has a contract with the local ambulance company to service their buses. As long as it's back in the lot by 8 am no one will know.'

Danny stared at Chin 'How many cousins do you have? Not that I'm complaining, but…!'

Chin just laughed and kept his eyes on the road.

They had pulled out of the alley heading towards the freeway when Danny's phone rang and he answered.

'Williams'

He sat up straight on hearing the voice on the other end, tension radiating off him in waves and Chin gave him a questioning look.

'No governor….I apologize, but….Yes, of course…Thank you….Your office 9 am tomorrow morning. We'll be there.'

Danny flipped his phone shut and tucked it away in his pocket.

'The governor sends her condolences. She was a bit miffed I hadn't advised her personally of McGarrett's death. Seems pompous ass rang her…Anyway we've been all called in to her office tomorrow.'

'Let the games begin' commented Chin dryly

Twenty five minutes later they pulled up into McGarrett's drive way where Kono was already pacing up and down. She ran up to the ambulance.

'We've got a problem…'

'What…?' Danny jumped out of the ambulance landing in front of Kono.

'Mary called from LA airport. She was boarding a flight to Honolulu. She'll be here by this afternoon.'

'Crap, totally forgot about Mary…' Danny hit the side of the ambulance with his hand.

'It seems the governor's office contacted her and offered to pay for a first class ticket to get her to her seriously ill brother.'

'Got to love the generosity of our governor' groaned Danny. 'What did you tell her?'

'Not very much. It seems the Governor's office had briefed her on McGarrett's condition. Fortunately she was doing most of the talking and I just made the correct noises at the right time.'

'One crisis at a time.' Replied Danny rolling his eyes 'Let's get McGarrett settled in first.'

**_Okay, so much for today. Hope you enjoyed it and as always review review..._**

**_Back soon!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Yeah, a superfast update for my dedicated reviewers. Thank you as always for you support and I hope I continue to please. I love seeing new names pop up on the reviews and welcome you to my little Hawaii five O world. Just love messing with Steve and Danny...;)**_

_**Big dollops of angst and comfort coming your way...**_

_**I had most of this chapter written when I posted the last hence the short interval although I may have to beg your patience till the next update.**_

**The lull before the storm**

Several hours later McGarrett was resting comfortably in his own bed. Chin had driven the ambulance back to the garage and returned on his motorbike.

In the early afternoon Cath Reid had shown up with her overnight bag and her medical kit with the morphine, antibiotics and other drugs she would require for her patient. The plan was for her to stay with McGarrett until she was happy that he could cope with oral pain killers and was back on his feet.

Danny had decided to stay at the McGarrett's house for the time being and swung by his apartment to collect some things before heading out to the airport to pick up McGarrett's sister.

He had barely walked through the door of his apartment when his phone rang. The jingle told him that it was Rachel.

Taking a deep breath he hit the accept button and put the phone to his ear.

'Hi Rach…look can this wait, I'm not in the mood to have this discussion.'

Rachel had been unhappy to say the least when he had dropped Grace a day early home because she was organizing a luncheon for her husband's business partners. It would be a challenge to keep Grace amused and away from the adult function. Her angry parting words had promised him a phone call later to discuss his irrelevance to her plans.

Not that Danny would have much more preferred a quiet weekend with his daughter than chasing down criminals and watching his partner nearly die, but Rachel often didn't see it like that. In her world Danny went out of his way to cause problems for her.

'Danny I just heard and I'm so sorry. I liked the Commander and I know he thought highly of you.' Her tone left no doubt that she was sincere and Danny spluttered confused

'What…ah, how did you know?'

'Danny, it's all over the news. The governor's office made an official announcement just a few minutes ago. Unfortunately Grace saw it, too and she's upset. Can you have a quick word with her?'

Danny closed his eyes in dismay. The last thing he wanted to do was lie to Grace but he had no alternative.

'Danno…?' There was a wobble in her sweet voice.

'Hi Honey…' he answered feeling his heart constrict. 'Mom said you wanted to talk to me.'

'Are you okay?'

'Oh, honey…yeah I'm okay. Don't worry about me.'

'I really liked Uncle Steve, Daddy….'

God, how he loved his little girl thought Danny as he swallowed hard. 'Darling I know. Look I've got to go to the Airport to pick up Steve's sister but I promise to ring you again later.'

'I love you Danno' she whispered

'Love you more…' He flipped his phone shut and ran his hand over his face. That would be one very difficult conversation in the future when Steve was resurrected.

'Oh crap, Rachel is going to kill me' he hissed as a little voice whispered 'What's new?'

**505050505050505050**

Danny drove up to the curb and parked his car in a hurry. He flashed his Five O ID at the airport security and ran towards the arrival hall. Traffic had delayed him and he hoped he would be able to find McGarrett's sister in the throng of tourists milling about. He scanned the airlines arrival board and grimaced.

Mary's plane had arrived early.

'Damn it'

He jogged along the arrival hall scanning the people when his eyes fell onto a large TV screen. The news was running the press conference with the governor with a red banner telling the world that the CO of Five O Steve McGarrett had died from his injuries earlier that day. As he drew closer he could hear the governor's voice calling all Hawaiians to unite and fight crime and corruption so that deaths of their law enforcement agents were not in vain. She also announced a memorial service later that week at Government House gardens.

Danny rolled his eyes. This was getting more and more complicated and deep down he hoped that his gamble would pan out, otherwise he would be kissing his career in Hawaii good bye.

As he drew closer to the large plasma screen he noticed a woman standing in front of it, head turned up, starring at the screen. A hand was cupping her mouth and her shoulders were shaking with suppressed sobs.

Danny came to a skidding halt and took a second to slow his breathing. He walked up to Mary and tapped her gently on the shoulder.

'Mary…' he asked in a low voice trying not to startle her.

She spun around at his touch, her eyes wide and brimming with tears.

'Danny? '

She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest finally letting go of all the pent up tears. Danny cradled her, dipping his head to whisper in her ear.

'Oh Mary…I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way'

'I don't understand' she hiccupped 'The governor told me he was doing much better..'

Danny looked around noticing the curious stares of the people passing by. He had to get her out of here.

'Let me take you home and then we can talk in peace…Is this all your luggage?'

He pointed to a small overnight bag at Mary's feet who nodded as she wiped the tears from her face digging into her purse to find her tissues.

Danny searched his pocket and fished out his linen handkerchief. It had been a birthday present from Grace and he toted it around for good luck. Now it would finally get some use.

'Here.' He held out the handkerchief which Mary grabbed, tears still streaming down her cheeks and pressed it against her eyes.

'Thanks, Danny' her muffled voice broke with suppressed sobs.

Danny reached down and took her bag, wrapping his other arm around Mary's waist and guiding her towards the exit.

'My car isn't far. Privileges of being a cop…I get to park in front of the airport.'

He helped Mary into the passenger seat and walked to the trunk to place her bag inside. He quickly flipped open his phone.

'Kono, I've got Mary but she saw the news report and thinks Steve is dead'

Danny could hear her suck in a deep breath and swear softly.

'If Steve is awake you may need to prepare him that his sister is a wreck but I hope she won't be too angry once she sees him alive and well.'

'Don't worry. She'll understand once you explain it to her.' reassured Kono

'Mh, she's not the only one I'm worried about. Gracie knows and I'll need to slip out later and see her. She's quite upset about Uncle Steve. How do I explain this to her?'

'Kids sometimes surprise you. They're pretty resilient. And she loves you, nothing will change that'

Danny had to smile at Kono's words. So young and so wise.

'Thanks for the pep talk, Rookie. I needed that. See you in twenty'

Danny slid into the driver seat and pulled away from the curb glancing across to Mary who was staring out of the window. The silence in the car was oppressive but Danny was at a loss. There was nothing he could say that would take the pain away. Only seeing Steve alive would fix things for Mary. He pushed down hard on the accelerator and concentrated on the traffic.

The sun was starting to set as the car rolled up the drive way and came to a halt in front of the McGarrett house. Kono and Chin were waiting for them and walked up to the car to welcome Mary.

Chin opened the passenger door and offered his hand to help her out.

Pale and with red rimmed eyes she gratefully took his hand and stepped out of the car.

Mary stood back and let her gaze run over the house as the memories of her childhood surged and threatened to overwhelm her.

'I can't believe I'm back here so soon again…' She shook her head swallowing hard to suppress a sob rising from her chest.

Danny couldn't have looked worse if McGarrett had truly been dead. The tightness around his mouth and the tension in his shoulders signaled his remorse at what he had put McGarrett's sister through. He got Mary's bag from the trunk and headed inside closely followed by Mary, Chin and Kono.

With amazing foresight Kono had placed a pot of fresh herbal tea and a bottle of whiskey on the table in the living room. After dumping the bag on the sofa Danny bent over the table grabbed a glass which he filled with two finger widths of the amber fluid and presented it to Mary as she walked into the living room.

'I don't know how you feel Mary but I sure can use one of these…but there is tea, too if you prefer…'

Her shaky hand took the glass from Danny with a fleeting smile of gratitude and without hesitation she drank all of it in one big gulp. She gasped softly as the whisky ran down her gullet only to hold out her glass for more.

Danny arched an eye brow and after a moment's hesitation refilled Mary's glass. Maybe a slightly inebriated Mary would take the revelation about Steve better than a sober Mary.

Steve's sister let her gaze run over her brother's colleagues who were observing her intently their concern obviously reflected in their faces.

'Oh, don't worry…I'm not going to get drunk and pass out on you.' her voice swayed slightly as the effect of the alcohol on an empty stomach took hold.

Danny drained his glass, placing it on the table and took Mary's hand drawing her across to the sofa and motioning her to sit down. Kono and Chin remained discreetly in the background exchanging knowing glances.

'Listen, Mary…I need to tell you something and I'm not quite sure how to do it'

Nervous Danny ran his hand through his hair as he struggled to find the words.

Mary looked at Danny and then at Chin and Kono and back to Danny.

'Why don't you start at the beginning? How did this all happen?'

'Right, well it seems that a crime gang targeted Steve, attacked him on his way home and took him to a warehouse where they were going to kill him.'

Mary nodded. 'Yes, the governor told me that you, Chin and Kono rescued him but he was badly injured…'

'He wasn't doing well, Mary so one of the doctors's suggested a new drug therapy for Steve and it seemed to work, but…then there was another attempt on Steve's life in the hospital.'

'Oh my God…'

'No Mary, Chin intervened but we came to the conclusion that Steve wasn't safe as long as we didn't understand who was out to get him….and we had no leads.'

'But I thought you said a gang had orchestrated the attack…' Mary frowned as Danny continued.

'No, the gang was involved but not the instigators. So I came up with the idea to kill off Steve to see what would happen next….'

Danny watched Mary carefully waiting for his last words to sink in. Her eyes narrowed in confusion looking from Danny to Chin to Kono and back to Danny before shaking her head violently and jumping up.

'I don't understand…what are you saying?'

'It'll be easier to show you' with those words Danny took hold of Mary's hand and led her down the hall way towards Steve's bedroom. Dazed she followed her brother's partner and when they got to the bedroom door, Danny knocked.

'Come in Mary…' Steve's voice was unmistakable and Mary's breath hitched.

She pushed the door open revealing her brother propped up with pillows in his bed while Cath Reid adjusted the rate of his IV through which he was getting a dose of antibiotics. McGarrett smiled at his sister and waved her over.

'Any tales of my demise are premature…' he quipped

Mary hesitated unable to believe her eyes and then flew towards Steve, wrapping him up in a big hug as she dissolved in sobs against his chest.

Steve grimaced in pain and cautioned his sister.

'Ah, sis' careful…got a broken rib and some sutures…' he wheezed

'Oh sorry Steve, I…' she sat up only now struck by the paleness of his skin and the sunken eyes. 'Are you sure you should be out of hospital?'

'I'm fine, been in worse scrapes…Anyway, I have my own doctor here to look after me. Cath meet my sister Mary.'

Cath nodded and started to move towards the door where Danny still stood waiting.

'I'll let you two catch up while I'll go and organise some food for Steve'

She closed the door behind herself and watched as Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

'Well, that went better than I thought'

Cath chuckled.

'Yes, maybe you got lucky…'

**505050505050505050505050**

Dinner was served in McGarrett's bedroom. Mary sat crossed legged on the end of Steve's bed, Kono and Chin had scattered cushions on the ground on which they reclined and Danny together with Cath sat on chairs balancing trays on their laps.

McGarrett stared at his meal in disbelief and then let his eyes fall on his sister's tray which held a plate loaded up with salad and a grilled chicken breast, watched Chin and Kono each gnaw the roasted meat off a chicken drumstick while Danny opened a bottle of beer for Cath and himself.

'How come I only get soup and jelly?' asked McGarrett with the petulance of a five year old.

'Doctor's order' called out Danny sweetly 'but I did get you raspberry jelly. It's Gracie's favourite flavour'

He smiled at Steve who looked like he wanted to hit his partner.

'Great, I'll save it for her…' he growled

'Sorry Steve, but fluids only for today. Tomorrow you can start a light diet…' Cath explained patiently.

'Beer is a fluid…' suggested McGarrett with a side glance to the beer Danny was holding.

'Nice try Mr. SEAL…Now stop whining and eat up all your soup.' Admonished Mary while giving her brother a stern look as she held out a spoon for him.

McGarrett knew when he was beaten and dipped the spoon into the soup and took a sip.

'Heh, this is actually good…'

'Don't sound so surprised Steve' exclaimed Kono 'It's after an old family recipe. My grandmother used to make it for me when I was sick'

A few minutes later after finishing his soup McGarrett leaned back and watched his friends eat, talk and laugh.

Danny seemed to enjoy the doctor's company and her relaxed body language signaled to Steve that Danny may be in for a chance. He wondered though if his partner would ever manage to get over Rachel to give another woman a chance.

The worries of the weekend were forgotten for now and tomorrow would be another day.

He felt Danny's watchful eyes on him and a smile tugged at his mouth. Tiredness washed over him and his eye lids drooped. Not before long McGarrett was fast asleep cocooned in the care and love of his friends and family.

**_okay, hope you enjoyed the more mellow tone of this chapter. Looking forward hearing from you as always...take care and hope to be back by the weekend!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I can't believe it's the weekend again and Xmas is only around the corner. So, everybodies life is busy and therefore I really appreciate all the reviews you send my way. I finally found some time today to sit down and write this chapter-actually was supposed to be longer but if I don't post now it will be mid week before I have time again. _**

**_I admit to being somewhat distracted by all the cliffhangers of my Fav TV shows this week and can feel my Muse straining to soothe myself with a comforting fanfic ( until reality hits us next January when the shows start up again) I wonder what Hawaii five O has in store for us *sigh*_**

**_Thank you Amblue36 for your gentle prods over the last days and I hope I won't disappoint..._**

**_Please read and review...see you on the flip side!_**

**Queen's Pawn**

Danny wasn't sure what had woken him up. It took a few seconds for him to remember that he was lying on the couch in McGarrett's living room. Dazed he sat up and swung his legs down on to the floor as he peered into the twilight of the room. 5 am in the morning and the world was waking up to a new day with the first rays of sun light shining through the shutters.

He heard a muffled cry of pain coming from McGarrett's room and bolted down the hallway. The door to McGarrett's room was slightly ajar and he walked inside only to find Cath and Mary kneeling next to Steve who was curled up on the floor in agony.

'Oh, Danny…good, please help me get Steve back to bed' Cath had noticed Danny's arrival.

'I don't need any help!' hissed McGarrett through clenched teeth 'Can't a guy go to the bathroom in peace without having a cheer squad?'

'So, that's what you were trying to do? Didn't Cath tell you that someone has to help you get up? But no, tough Steve McGarrett doesn't need anybodies help. So, _typical_ big brother' Mary was visibly upset with Steve's antics.

'I've been going to the bathroom on my own since I was four years old…' replied Steve tersely.

Ignoring the women, Danny dropped down next to McGarrett and slid his arm around him pulling Steve into an upright position.

'Come on, Super SEAL lets get you back to bed. Put your arm around me and on the count of three…'

Danny didn't get any further because Steve groaned out in pain, blanching and screwing his eyes shut. Steve's body started to shake and his head fell forward as he tried to hide his distress.

Danny froze, still holding McGarrett close to him. They sat together for a few seconds as Danny waited for the pain to subside and for McGarrett to open his eyes again.

'Okay, we can rest a moment…' he threw an apprehensive look to Cath who was already drawing up some morphine.

'I'm going to give you something for the pain, Steve and then Danny and I will get you back into bed. Please promise me though that you've learnt your lesson. No more solo trips!'

Steve nodded silently his lips pressed into a thin line as Cath ran her hand down his arm in a soothing fashion. She took hold of McGarrett's left wrist where she had sited a new iv and gave the morphine in a quick push. A little while later Danny could feel McGarrett relax against his chest as the medication took effect. He nodded to Cath who squatted down to slide her arm under McGarrett's shoulder and together they walked him the few steps to his bed.

Exhausted McGarrett lay back, closing his eyes, beads of perspiration on his forehead as Danny and the doctor looked down on him. After a few seconds his regular deep breaths indicated that he had fallen asleep.

Mary was pacing up and down throwing anxious glances at her brother.

'I think it was crazy to take him out of hospital. We can't look after him here…'

'I think he would have tried this stunt in hospital too, Mary' answered Cath dryly 'It's hard on a man of his caliber to be dependent on others…If you both give me a minute. I want to examine him and make sure he hasn't caused any damage from that fall'

Mary stormed out with a snort mumbling something under her breath. Danny shrugged at Cath's raised eyebrow.

'Mh, anyway would you like a cup of tea or coffee?' he asked politely trying not to let himself stare at the doctor. Cath was wearing a cute cotton PJ with white daisies which made her look good enough to eat.

Cath smiled knowingly at Danny as she let her gaze run up and down his body making him suddenly feel self conscious about standing in his boxer shorts in front of a woman he hardly knew. He should have kept his T shirt on but it had been a hot night. Too late for regrets now he thought.

'A cup of tea would be lovely, Danny… Milk, one sugar please. I'll meet you in the kitchen in five'

Danny watched as she started to examine McGarrett taking his blood pressure and pulse rate before drawing the door shut behind him.

**5050505050505050505050**

'Now be a good boy and listen to the doctor. If I hear of anything…I'll personally come and kick your ass, McGarrett!'

Danny stood at Steve's bed end wagging his right index finger at his partner. He was ready to leave for his appointment with the governor. A long shower had done little to relax him and he felt on edge. It hadn't helped that McGarrett had sulked since the episode earlier that morning and now avoided eye contact with his partner.

In the stillness of the room Danny wished Steve would look up, give him a witty retort or at least the steely McGarrett gaze indicating all was okay in the McGarrett-Williams world.

A loud honk outside announced Kono's arrival and Danny turned away with a sigh heading out into the hallway.

'Heh, Danny…'

Cath came out of the bathroom her skin all pink from the hot shower with a big fluffy white towel wrapped around her. This is not going to help me stay professional around her he thought as he felt his heart beat quicken. He stopped and waited for her to catch up to him.

'When will you be back?'

'Not sure Cath but I'll stay in touch. Let me know if he misbehaves…' his head indicating briefly towards McGarrett's bedroom.

'We'll be fine, Danny. Don't worry!' she chuckled 'I mean I've got drugs haven't I' and she winked at Danny before disappearing into the guest bedroom to get dressed.

He waved as he turned towards the door where Kono was already waiting.

'You look like shit, Danno! Rough night?'

'Flattery will get you no where and yes, Steve being Steve decided to go for a walk without help. It wasn't pretty!'

'Is he alright?' Kono asked worry in her face.

'Besides a dented ego when Danno had to scoop him off the ground…just dandy!' Danny ran his hand through his hair 'He is so pigheaded at times.'

It was evident to Kono that Danny was worried about his partner and she decided it was time to take matters in her hand. McGarrett needed a good talking to.

Kono walked pass Danny intent on going to see McGarrett herself when Danny grabbed her arm.

'Don't…he's not in a good place at the moment.' Danny shrugged trying to cover for McGarrett 'Maybe a bad reaction to the drugs who knows…We've got to get going anyway. I don't want to be late for the governor.'

His eyes pleaded silently with Kono not to push the issue and when she finally relented, Danny released her arm.

'Okay, but if he continues to be a hard ass…' Kono threw a glance in the direction of McGarrett's bedroom and sighed. 'Chin is meeting us there. My car is out front.'

Once outside, they both walked past Mary who was sitting on the lawn. She had just returned from her morning swim, water dripping down her face from her wet hair and a towel wrapped around her hips. She looked up at the two detectives shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand.

'Good luck with the Governor, Danny!'

'Thanks, Mary. And remember, if anybody come by the house you're the distraught grieving sister!'

He smiled wistfully before sliding onto the passenger seat of Kono's car staring straight ahead of him while Kono started up the car and reversed out of the drive way.

**50505050505050505050505050**

They were ushered into the foyer of the governor's office and asked to take a seat while the assistant announced their arrival.

Danny stood in front of a large photo decorating the wall inspecting the smiling faces.

'Those are all the senators and representatives of Hawaii with the Governor and the Secretary of the State in the front' pointed out Chin 'this is the Speaker of the House and there is the Senate president'

'They all look far too happy for my comfort!' he shook his head and wandered around the room examining the knick knacks of the governor's official life on display.

It was the first time the team had been asked to the governor's office. Chin and Kono appeared suitably impressed but Danny's mood became darker with each passing minute.

After fifteen minutes the door opened suddenly and the assistant's sweeping arm movement invited them to walk through.

'The governor is ready to see you now'

The team entered the room where large windows provided a natural source of lighting. In comparison to the ante room the governor's office was void of the paraphernalia of her status, the sizeable antique mahogany desk located in the middle of the room the only indication of the importance of the person occupying it.

The governor was sitting behind her desk though her attention was directed to the man standing off her left side close to one of the windows.

'That is the end of it Robert. I will hear no more…' the governor was obviously displeased with the man she was addressing.

Danny cleared his voice.

'Detective Williams, thank you for coming by with your team'

She stood up and walked around her desk to stand in front of Danny. Chin and Kono remained a few steps behind Danny letting their 2IC take point. The governor graced them with a brief nod before indicating to the man on her left.

'This is Senator Robert Hajiro, Detective. He is the President of the Senate.'

'It is a great pleasure to finally meet the Five O task force even if the circumstances are unfortunate.' The middle aged politician of Japanese ancestry smiled at the small group, flashing his white teeth though his eyes remain cold.

Danny took an instant dislike to the man and it took all his will power not to snort out loud in disgust. To describe McGarrett's death as _unfortunate _while smiling made Danny's hair stand on edge.

The governor leaned back against her desk.

'I will come straight to the point why I have asked you here this morning. Five O has become a very effective tool and I, as others have been impressed with your arrest rate. The task force has suffered a serious blow with the death of the Commander. I will not delude myself to expect that anyone will be able to fill his shoes even though if there was such a man I consider you Detective Williams the closest contender. However, there have been numerous complaints made against Five O and it is time I review the operating procedures for the task force…'

Danny had listened calmly to every word but when the governor started to criticize the way Five O handled themselves he couldn't remain quiet.

'Governor, you told McGarrett _whatever it takes _and you would back him' He pushed his chin forward and his blue eyes glared at the governor.

'Detective Williams, you are absolutely correct. I gave you free rein but now the time has come to review the frame work in which Five O operates….' The governor's eyes narrowed, a warning clearly sent that she wouldn't back down.

Senator Hajiro stepped forward addressing Danny.

'Detective Williams, the senate and the representatives have repeatedly received complaints from their constituencies and we as their elected representative have to heed their requests. The powers of the governor are great but she does have to answer to the people'

The sickly sweet voice from the Senate President grated on Danny's nerves and the smug look Hajiro had thrown the governor made him suspicious that more was going on behind the scenes. The governor clasped her hands and nervously licked her lips.

'The senate has suggested that a new member for the team is selected from the Attorney general's office, someone with background in criminal justice and a firm grasp on the legal system that the task force must embrace from now on.'

Kono shifted her weight from one foot to the other glancing at her cousin next to her while Chin just closed his eyes in defeat. Danny though wasn't going to take it lying down.

'So you are clipping our wings…' he growled 'we'll be no better than regular HPD. Moving outside the rules and regulations made us effective as a task force. The perps knew that nothing could or would stop us apprehending them!'

'Well, you will adapt, Detective…' the coldness in her voice felt like a slap in the face. 'Tomorrow you will meet your new CO Kai Makuakane. He is a transfer from the Criminal Justice Division and I hope you will make him welcome at Five O HQ.'

The governor watched the facial play on Danny William's face and felt a smile tug at her lips. The amount of control he was displaying was admirable.

'Detective…' her voice had softened 'you will remain in charge of operations. Your field experience is invaluable. Makuakane's experience in the law and its interpretation will hopefully keep you out of hot water and make you a better task force overall.'

The governor glanced at her watch.

'I'm sorry but I have another appointment. Thank you for your time'

Kono and Chin turned on their heels heading towards the door, not waiting for Danny who stood rooted in the middle of the room. The governor sighed softly before she spoke again.

'Senator, could you leave us please. I would like a quick word with the Detective to talk about the Commander's memorial service.'

'Of course Governor' the senator inclined his head and briskly walked towards the door with a swagger in his step.

Chin who was still holding the door open for Danny moved into the Senator's path, pulling himself up to his full height as he stood face to face with the politician an unspoken challenge in his eyes.

'Get out of my way, Detective…' the Senator scowled at Chin who didn't blink at the threatening undertone in the Senator's voice before stepping aside after a few seconds. Kono who had held her breath let it out after the senator pushed past and disappeared down the corridor.

She grabbed her cousin's arm and dragged him outside letting the heavy door fall shut with a soft thud.

Danny stared blindly ahead, blood rushing through his ears as he fought for control and lost.

'You got to be friggin' kidding me…!' he hissed at the governor.

'You forget yourself, Detective!' The governor shot back as she walked behind her desk, pulling her chair out and reclining into the soft leather.

'It was all I could do to keep Five O alive. I had to make concessions…and don't even think on resigning Williams as it took all my influence to keep you in Five O!'

There was a wobble in the governor voice and Danny noticed fatigue in her face that hadn't been there before.

He closed the distance to her desk.

'Please tell me what's going on Governor!' his low voice pleading with her to trust him.

She looked up, her eyes wide and pupils dilated before she shook her head with regret.

'Politics, Detective. An election around the corner and the vultures circle…no more, no less.'

He knew a brush off when he got it.

'My office will be in contact about the memorial service. I assume the Navy may want some input, too. Do you know what McGarrett's sisters feelings are on the subject, Detective?'

The change in topic nearly gave Danny whiplash.

'No, I haven't broached the funeral yet. She's shattered…this happening so soon after her father's death and all….'

'I heard you moved temporarily into McGarrett's house'

'Yes, I didn't think she should be alone, Ma'am!'

'Yes, very thoughtful of you Detective. You are a good friend to the Commander. He thought highly of you as his quarterly staff evaluations reveal. If it had been up to me alone, you would be now in command of Five O. I hope you believe me'

The phone rang and the governor picked it up.

'Yes, I'll be right out, Suzanne. Tell the driver to wait.'

She hung up the phone.

'We'll talk soon, Detective'

Dismissed Danny swung around and just as he reached the door it swung open and the Governor's personal secretary bustled in laden down with files and documents.

Chin and Kono jumped up from their chairs when Danny sailed through the door and without breaking his stride continued down the corridor to the exit with both of them hurrying after him. Tension was rolling off Danny in waves and his hands were curled into fists at his side. They walked in silence, Kono and Chin exchanging anxious glances as they patiently waited for Danny to talk to them.

When they reached the car park Danny stopped in front of Kono's car.

'Chin, go to HQ arrange for a secure wireless link up and get several laptops ready for remote use. Kono will swing by to pick you up after dropping me back at McGarrett's. We have a lot of work to do before tomorrow.

**_Got to love & leave you now. Let me please know if you approve of what I'm doing (speak: reviews please!) More soon I hope, cheers from DownUnder!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**No have not forgotton you all...just was sick last week! Feeling a bit better now so the story continues. Thank you to all who reviewed *hugs* and who have alerted the story. **_

_**The team comes together trying to put the pieces together, so hope you don't find it too slow ...action again just around the corner!**_

_**Enjoy and of course please review at the end (bit nervous because this is quite an ambitious chapter)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Boryokudan-**the evil ones**-**

'What in the devil's name is _that_ ?' McGarrett turned to face the doctor at his side as he clutched a clean change of clothes to his chest.

'Mh, that's a plastic chair from the deck…'

'I see that but what is a chair doing in my shower?'

'Well, you can sit down if you feel dizzy…better than collapsing on the floor in a heap, _Commander_!' replied Cath with a smile tugging at her lips. 'If you want to shower unsupervised then this is my condition…anyway I'll be right outside so if you get into trouble..' she stepped away from the bathroom entrance waiting for McGarrett to pull the door shut but he only stared at her frowning.

'I'll be fine and won't need you. Go and get a coffee or something…'

'If you prefer I can get your sister to stand watch…' she observed McGarrett's alarm mirrored on his face and couldn't stop herself from teasing the SEAL 'or shall we wait till Danny gets here?…Chin?…Kono, maybe?' By the time she mentioned the last name she was grinning broadly at McGarrett's obvious irritation.

She shook her head and her voice returned to a professional tone.

'Listen, McGarrett…I'm a doctor and you are my patient, understood…you don't have to be embarrassed…it's not like I haven't seen it all before anyway!' with that she gave McGarrett a gentle shove and pulled the door shut, not before glimpsing McGarrett's startled face after her last comment.

'Men!' she sighed before settling down in a chair close to the bathroom door. A short while later she could hear the shower turn on and grabbed a magazine to pass the time until McGarrett was finished.

**505050505050505050**

Danny found Cath and Mary sitting on the patio looking out onto the sea sipping coffee and having an animated conversation that fell suspiciously quiet when Danny came into view. If he had been in a better mood he may have pried why they were stealing glances at him and chortling.

'Hallo Ladies…' Danny forced a smile although he felt quite the opposite. 'Got any of that coffee for me?'

'Sure, Danny' Mary jumped up and headed towards the kitchen.

'How is he?' asked Danny as he loosened his tie and stuffed it into his pocket. He grabbed a chair and settled down with his feet stretched out and arms folded back behind his head. The blue sea was calm with small waves lapping at the shore and he took a deep breath releasing the tension that had built up.

'He is resting after his shower. Physically Steve is on the mend but otherwise grumpy as hell…Not very appreciative of the dry toast and black tea for breakfast either.'

Cath smirked recalling McGarrett lifting up the toast waving it at her and she actually thought he might Frisbee it her way.

'Chomping at the bit…that does sound like the McGarrett I know' admitted Danny.

'He's a handful alright. I have started him on oral pain killers and once he has had his last antibiotic infusion after lunch I can remove the iv.' Cath took a sip of her coffee and stared out onto the water.

'Gosh, I just love this view…I'll miss it'

'You're not leaving already?' Danny sat up alarmed at the prospect not only for Steve's sake but he did like having the doctor around.

Cath laughed softly touched by Danny's reaction.

'Well once he is up and about, tolerates a normal diet and oral medication there is no reason for me to hang out anymore. I'll come and check on him of course after work and I'll be only a phone call away.'

'I'm grateful you agreed to this charade, Cath. We should make you an honorary member of Five O'

Mary approached and placed a mug with fresh coffee in front of Danny. 'Here you go. Are Chin and Kono coming later?'

'Yes, we're going to set up an office here…'

'I'll be off to the grocery store then…how does tuna salad with fresh rolls sound?'

'Lovely' answered Cath 'Can you get a fillet of fresh fish for Steve. He can have some grilled fish with rice for lunch. Might cheer him up…'

'Yeah' agreed Danny 'I have noticed he is foul if he's not fed regularly. He loves his chow!'

Danny fell quiet. Thoughts hammered away at him about the situation Five O found itself in. He needed to uncover as much as possible about their new CO but in his gut he knew he wouldn't like what he found. He had taken a gamble arranging McGarrett's death and now hoped that their adversaries would show their hand.

Shortly after they could hear the door slam and a car starting up as Mary left to run errands but Danny and Cath continued to sit quietly together in compatible silence.

Finally Danny lifted his mug and drained the coffee in one gulp.

'I'd better go and check on him…' he stood up pushing the chair against the table.

Cath smiled at Danny.

'If he wants to, Steve can get up. Mary and I dragged one of the recliner chairs into his bedroom.'

Once he arrived at McGarrett's bedroom door he knocked and without waiting opened the door to spring McGarrett upright and halfway between his bed and the recliner.

'Which part of _you do not get out of bed without help_ did we not understand?' asked Danny calmly as he walked up to McGarrett ready at a moment's notice to jump to his side and support him if required.

'I'm fine, Danny really…' answered McGarrett concentrating on his next step while waving his partner off.

'That would be so much more believable if you didn't look white as a sheet' was Danny's dry retort watching as his partner who had finally reached the recliner let himself gently fall into the chair.

'So, you run out of razor blades…?' Danny critically inspected the stubbly beard McGarrett was sporting. 'Or are you just trying for a new look?'

McGarrett's eyes narrowed briefly flashing a warning to Danny who decided to ignore his partner.

He grabbed a pillow from McGarrett's bed and offered it to his friend.

'I'm not an invalid' growled McGarrett although he took the pillow and placed it behind his back.

'Absolutely not, Mr. McCranky…and you're welcome' against his will he smiled at McGarrett even though his first impulse had been to hit him over the head with the pillow because the SEAL was being so pathetic.

Actually nice to see that Mr. SEAL was such a bad patient Danny thought. There would be a lot of mileage in that later when he would bring it up again and again in conversation.

'Are you just going to stand there with a stupid grin on your face or are you going to tell me what the governor said'

'Heh, you're dead and can't boss me around anymore' Danny quipped but his face turned serious as he pulled a chair over to sit next to McGarrett.

'Without a doubt she has been put under pressure by the Senate about our methods and your _death_ gave them the opening. Our carte blanche to do whatever it takes has been rescinded. As we expected she has appointed a new CO for Five O…a guy from the criminal justice division, starting tomorrow.'

McGarrett arched an eyebrow in surprise.

'That's quick…and I'm disappointed she didn't make you boss. You'd deserve it'

'A hoale in charge of the flagship of policing on Hawaii' Danny snorted 'Anyway, Kono and Chin are due back from HQ any moment and we'll set up the laptops. I want to find out everything possible on the new CO and I'm going to do some digging on that Hajiro guy I met at the governor's office.'

'Robert Hajiro, the Senate President was there ?'

'Yes, took an instant dislike to him…slimy weasel.' concluded Danny emphatically causing McGarrett to smile. 'He has some agenda…'

'He has been opposing the governor on several issues over the last year and they are not known to be friends. His presence at your meeting was unusual. We will have to tread carefully because he is well connected.' warned McGarrett.

A loud growl originating from his stomach made him pull a face.

'Sorry, but toast and black tea was all I got this morning. I don't know how the Doc expects a guy to get better on that kind of diet'

'Don't worry. Cath is planning grilled fish with rice for you'

The sight of McGarrett's delight at the prospect of real food made Danny chuckle.

Several hours later McGarrett's bedroom was a beehive of activity. Chin had set up several laptops, a printer and a white board. The wall opposite McGarrett's bed was covered with pictures of Hajiro and Makuakane, maps of the Hawaii harbour where the Hajiro family owned warehouses and other bits of information they had pulled from various sources in the government database and internet on both families.

McGarrett sat back in the recliner stretching gently as he took in the scene around him. His wound was aching but he disciplined himself to ignore the pain and focus on his team.

Danny was pacing back and forth between the laptops and directing Kono and Chin in their searches. Kono had just located the information on businesses that Hajiro was involved with.

'Are you sure there is no connection to the warehouse I was held in?' asked McGarrett after Kono had rattled off the names of properties. Chin printed out the list and added it to the wall.

'No, sorry Steve. A Californian shell company owns that particular warehouse and I initially hit a dead end but today I managed to find the most recent lease stating the company name as Rising Sun Imports. I'm running the name through our database…here it is: owner David Chen… lives in Los Angeles and oh no…just got a ping from organized crimes. He is thought to be a triad member. The FBI has him on a watch list.'

'Chinese triad working with Samoan thugs…that's news to me' uttered McGarrett in a low voice.

There was a noise at the door and Cath and Mary came into the room with two trays laden with coffees and cookies.

'Coffee anyone?'

'Yes, please!' called out Kono looking up from her laptop 'I could use a break'

Chin nodded and held out a hand to take a mug from Mary. Cath walked across to McGarrett.

'There's a coffee for you, too' concerned she searched his face which revealed traces of fatigue 'First, I've got your pain killers and antibiotics for you…' She held out a small cup with several capsules and took a glass of water from her tray.

Obediently McGarrett swallowed the medication and then was given his mug of coffee which he held under his nose to inhale the aroma.

'Man, never thought I'd miss coffee'

'It's against my better judgment so enjoy as that's it for special treats today, Steve' warned Cath smiling at the SEAL.

'What no beer for dinner?' exclaimed McGarrett with fake distress

'Don't push it, buddy…' Mary gave him a playful slap on the shoulder. 'So how are you guys going?'

Cath had walked up to the wall and spent some time reading the information.

'So this is Kai Makuakane, the new CO…good looking man' she commented with a wry smile.

'Yes, and a bachelor to boot…'agreed Kono as she joined Cath in front of the wall '34 years old, born on O'ahu. His father is Kahanu Makuakane, former Honolulu police detective who retired in 1992 and started a second career in politics. Kai is the younger son of two. His brother was killed a few years ago serving in Afghanistan. Kai studied law in California and then spent several years working at the embassy in Tokyo as a legal advisor. He is fluent in Japanese which helped him procure the job in Tokyo. Last year there was some sort of scandal and he had to resign from his position. He returned home and with the help of his dad's connections he was given a position in the criminal justice division working prescription drug fraud.'

'From prescription drug fraud to Five O… quite a promotion! I have no idea why the governor would consider him a suitable replacement for McGarrett.' Danny rubbed his chin in frustration. 'Do we know what happened in Japan?'

'No, I can't access those files but the memos hint at an indiscretion. My guess he flirted with the wrong woman. If you can believe his academic transcriptions from college and grad school he is intelligent and graduated in the top third of his class in law specializing in international law.' Chin added thoughtfully 'The criminal justice division was the first time he was exposed to detective work. He's a desk jockey, though!'

'Someone pulled strings for him to get this job…any connections to Hajiro? He was with the governor for a reason...' Danny looked at Kono and Chin who both shook their heads.

'Nothing obvious. I don't think they have met as the Makuakane and Hajiro families move in different circles. Hajiro is gunning for the governorship come next election though.' answered Kono before launching into a run down of the facts they had gathered on the Senate president.

'Robert Hajiro is Sansei, third generation born from Japanese immigrants. His grandparents arrived in Hawaii late 1920's, granddad was a farm hand but his son, Masato Hajiro went to school and managed to elevate the family from working class poor to post war nouveau riche when he founded an import export company. The company still exists with strong ties to Japan's markets and Asia in general. In the 1990's the company was investigated by organized crime task force who thought the Hajiro family had ties with the Yakuza. Nothing could ever be proven. Robert is Masato's only son with a sister who now resides in Japan. After college and post graduate studies in political sciences he made his own way distancing himself from the family, a career in politics firmly in his eye sight but he would draw on the family fortune to support him. After Masato's death the company was bought up by a Japanese consortium. The pay out to Robert was significant though most was poured into his senatorial campaign a few years ago. He's married, no children…Can't find a whisper of a scandal around him and he is squeaky clean.'

'No politician in a position like his is squeaky clean. It just means he hasn't been caught yet.' Commented Danny dryly 'Chin, do some more digging around Masato. Are there any files on the investigation by the Bureau on the Yakuza and local business connections in the 1990's?'

Chin nodded 'I will have to look in the archives as most of those files have not been electronically stored. You do realize that there is a lot of material. After the hearings on Asian organized crime in the early 1990's there was a concerted effort to reduce the influence of the Yakuza in Hawaii. They controlled most of the Crystal Meth smuggling and their involvement in gunrunning from the US mainland to Japan was significant.'

Steve spoke up.

'My father once told me about the years the FBI and HPD were trying to crack down on the Yakuza. It was like an undeclared war. Every time they would neutralize a gang a new one would sprout up and some of the confrontations were bloody. HPD struggled to identify the head of the organization and in time the government's interest waned so active investigations were pushed aside and eventually forgotten… Many were too scared to look further. I got the impression from dad that although HPD knew who the likely leaders were, they couldn't find any hard evidence to indict.'

'That's not surprising' commented Kono 'the Yakuza's traditions are firmly ingrained. Unquestioning obedience and loyalty-no one turns against their _kumicho _or supreme boss.'

Chin looked worried.

'You know guys… do we really want to wake sleeping dogs? If the Yakuza is involved then we are way over our heads…'

'I don't think we have a choice.' Sighed McGarrett 'In the last ten years many of Yakuza gangs converted to legit businesses, joined large corporations and therefore dropped off the radar avoiding confrontation with the law but they continue to be heavily involved in all forms of illegal ventures. Somehow Five O struck a nerve and they feel threatened enough to come after us.'

'We will have to cross reference all our cases with what Chin can find in the archives. This is not going to be easy!' Kono stifled a yawn and finished off her coffee.

Danny was starring off into the distance lost in thought cradling his coffee in his hands.

'You know…' he began hesitantly 'there is something that has been bothering me.'

He could feel all eyes on him. 'If the aim was to get rid of McGarrett why did they not just kill him at the liquor store, so much easier than kidnap him and drive him around town …why take him to their hide out, torture him …risk giving us time to find him'

McGarrett glared at him. 'It bothers you that I'm not dead?'

Danny rolled his eyes 'Seriously?... Anyway, who ever ordered the hit wanted you to suffer first which makes it personal, Steve. So besides me who else have _you_ pissed off enough to warrant this kind of effort?'

Danny's question hung in the room which had fallen silent before Kono sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes in dismay. Chin shook his head in alarm as realization hit him.

'Victor Hesse…' hissed McGarrett curling up his hands into fists. Danny nodded in agreement, his lips pressed into a tight line.

Mary's head snapped up and she stared at her brother in disbelief.

'But you told me he was in jail, Steve…How…?' her voice broke.

'There is someone on the outside he is working with, Mary.' McGarrett turned to Kono.

'I need you to drive out to the jail and check the visitor's log and if someone did visit, pull the video.'

'Could Sang Min be the outside guy?' asked Kono

'No, unlikely. Whoever is helping Hesse is well connected and hasn't come to our attention yet' replied Danny.

'Chin, go to the archives and see what you can find…' McGarrett stopped mid sentence and turned his head to listen.

There was loud knocking coming from the front of the house.

'Damn, someone at the door…Okay Mary come with me…remember look devastated'

Danny shot Steve's sister a glance. Mary still looked upset from the knowledge that the man who had killed her father had tried to kill her brother. He gently took her by the arm and led her out of Steve's bedroom into the hallway.

'Stay here until I'll check who it is…'

Danny swung the door open to find a tall, dark haired man standing in front of him.

'Hallo Detective Williams, my name is Kai Makuakane. I have come to pay my respects to Commander McGarrett's sister.'

**_So much for today. I hope you all have a lovely Christmas where ever you are in the world. _**

**_Please review because it does inspire me to return asap with the next chapter...Cheers!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hallo everyone! I hope you all had a great Xmas, plenty of food and love all around. Thank you to all that reviewed. I'm so happy to have such a loyal following and hope I won't disappoint with the continuation of this story. Thought it was time for a bit of Danny whumpage. I hope you enjoy and please don't let up with your reviews as it helps me, boosts my confidence that I'm writing a satisfying story.**

**I do want to try to stay canon with the series which now that I'm venturing into areas about McGarrett's past may carry the risk that this story will be AU in the future when the series starts up again. I hope to stay vague enough that whatever direction the writers go my story may still fit in. Quite a balancing act!**

**Special thank you to crockettsgirl for her thoughtful reviews.**

**Abbreviations used: OCCC-Oahu community correctional center; CO- correctional officer; SIG Pro -name of Danny's weapon**

**

* * *

**

**Prelude**

'This is not a good time, Makuakane…' Danny refused to budge from the door unwilling to let the man into the house. His new boss eyed him coolly but Danny only squared his shoulders at the unspoken challenge. Confidence exuded from the 6 ft tall man standing in front of him. This guy was used to getting what he wanted thought Danny.

Mary quietly approached from behind and laid her hand on Danny's arm.

'Danny, it's alright. Let the man in…'

Reluctantly Danny stepped away from the door and Makuakane entered the hallway stopping in front of Mary. Ignoring Danny, Makuakane focused on McGarrett's sister, his face softened in concern as he addressed her.

'I apologize, Miss McGarrett and I will not stay long. Your brother will be sorely missed and I hope that I will be able to continue his work to the same high standards.' His gaze strayed briefly to Danny who stood close to Mary. Although he was smiling politely, Danny noted a coldness in Makuakane's dark eyes which chilled him to the bone.

'I just wanted you to know that if there is anything you require please feel free to contact me.' He handed over his card which Mary took. 'My cell number is on the back…'

'Thank you for coming, Mr. Makuakane' Mary forced a polite smile before walking to the back of the house. Makuakane waited a few seconds and then turned to Danny. His dark eyes raked over the blond detective in front of him taking in the defiant stance of Williams.

'Detective Williams, I will expect you and your team tomorrow at 8.30 sharp at Five O headquarters. Don't be late' There was an edge to his new boss' voice.

'We will be there, _Sir_!' answered Danny in a flat voice clasping his hands behind his back as he starred back at Makuakane. The two men continued to size each other up neither willing to break the gaze first.

'Good' Makuakane finally ended the stand off a smile playing around his lips. He turned on his heels and marched out of the door.

Danny swung the door gently shut and leaned against it closing his eyes briefly as he tried to slow his heart rate.

Alarm bells were going off in Danny's head. On paper Makuakane may have come across as unremarkable but he was certain that there was more to the man than he had been led to believe. That Makuakane like to intimidate became clear to Danny after the short exchange and a bully he could handle though Danny couldn't fight the feeling that Makuakane was a dangerous man. Five O was in trouble.

Kono cracked open the bedroom door and stuck her head through.

'Is it safe to come out, Danny?'

'Yeah, sure…' He waved her over to where he stood. Kono stepped out and drew the door close after herself.

'Chin is just transferring Steve back to bed. He's exhausted and Cath wants him to get some rest so she is kicking us all out.' Kono noticed Danny's distracted look. 'What happened? Who was it at the door?'

'Our new boss showed up…supposedly to offer his condolences but I think it had another purpose.' Danny rubbed his chin 'He knew I'd be here. He's positioning himself …letting me know he is in command!'

Kono sensed that Danny was worried.

'Look, it's us three against him. Chin and I have your back Danny, never forget that!'

She gave his arm a little squeeze hoping he would realize how much faith she had in him.

Danny felt a smile tug at his lips as he looked into the warm brown eyes of the young police officer in front of him. In the few months the team had been together they had bonded in a way Danny had never experienced before on the job and he pushed the self doubt to the back of his mind.

'Like the Three Musketeers…_all for one and one for all_' he suggested recalling the book he was currently reading to Grace.

Kono's relieved laughter pealed through the house.

'Gosh, I'd pay to see you wearing high black boots, breeches and a hat with a big white feather sticking out of it'

Danny's cheeks pinked up at Kono's comment.

'Down, girl…no way to speak to your 2IC!' he admonished her but he couldn't help grinning.

'Danny, I'm off to the archives. Catch you back here in a few hours?'

Chin had walked up to Danny and Kono.

'Yes, let's meet back for dinner, compare notes and have an early night. The new boss wants us at work at 8.30 sharp.' Danny gave Chin a small pat on the back as he passed him by. 'Be careful, Chin…'

Chin stopped and arched his eye brow in surprise at Danny's last comment. He held Danny's gaze for a few seconds, reading the flickering of fear in his 2ICs eyes and smiled reassuringly.

'Always, brah!'

They watched Chin open the door and head towards his bike. Kono started after him, jingling her car keys in her hand when Danny called out.

'Kono, wait for me in the car. I'm coming with you to the OCCC…'

Danny turned and approached McGarrett's bedroom door, softly pushing it open without making any noise to see Cath hovering over Steve, tugging at the blanket.

The SEAL was lying in bed, eyes firmly closed and the gentle rise and fall of his chest indicated that he was asleep.

She turned and gasped in surprise as she saw Danny standing in the door then placed her index finger to her lips. Slowly she walked out of the room following Danny into the hallway, closing the door quietly behind them.

'He is pushing himself too hard, Danny. I need you to let him rest until dinnertime.' Her voice was filled with concern.

'That's fine. I'm going with Kono to check on Hesse and won't be back before the evening. You have all our cell numbers on speed dial?'

Cath nodded instinctively feeling for her cell phone in her jeans pocket.

'Good. Don't hesitate to call.'

There was something in Danny's voice that made her look up in alarm.

'What's wrong, Danny?'

'I'm not sure…I'm probably overreacting, but I need you to be on guard. Don't leave the house and tell Mary, too.'

He watched as Cath took a deep breath and nodded.

'Don't worry about us Danny! Go!'

**50505050505050505050 **

'I was wondering when Five O would show up!' said the Duty sergeant when Kono and Danny showed their IDs on arriving at the main prison office of the OCCC.

Danny and Kono flashed each other a questioning look.

'What do you mean, Sergeant?'

'Well, I notified Honolulu PD this morning that an attempt on Victor Hesse's life had been made. Thought you'd come and check it out'

The young correctional officer continued when he realized that the two Five O detectives had no idea what he was talking about.

'Two inmates attacked Hesse this morning during yard time. They beat him thoroughly before officers pulled them apart. Hesse has a broken jaw and severe bruising around his neck where one of them tried to strangle him.'

'Damn!' hissed Danny 'Where is Hesse now?'

'He's waiting for transport to Honolulu General in medical. I had to call in some extra men to accompany him otherwise he would have left a while ago.'

'Why does he need to go to General in the first place?' asked Danny

'The prison doc thinks he may need to have his jaw wired. Hesse's lawyer is threatening us with a law suit if we don't get him checked out by a specialist today so the Warden okayed the transfer.

Danny swung around to Kono.

'You get what we came for, Kono while I accompany Hesse to Honolulu General. Sergeant, please provide her with the visitor's log for Hesse and also for those two thugs that attacked Hesse and any video footage you have on the visits. Where do I find Hesse?'

'I'll walk you across to medical.' offered the sergeant.

'I need my gun back.' Danny requested as he held out his hand. One of the correctional officers opened the secure drawer and pulled out the gun and holster returning it to the detective. He quickly fastened it to his side. 'And have you got a spare vest I could borrow?'

'Sure, Detective' the sergeant walked across to a cabinet, opened it and pulled out a black tactical vest with CO blazoned on the front in large white letters. Danny slipped it on throwing a glance to Kono who was looking anxiously at him. He gave her an encouraging smile, small laugh lines crinkling around his blue eyes and Kono relaxed a fraction.

'Do you want me to contact Chin?'

'No, he needs to stay on task. I'll be fine. See you later…' He fastened the last strap of the vest and walked out of the office.

'How much security is allocated to the transport, Sergeant?' asked Danny as he followed the correctional officer down a long corridor.

'As per protocol, Detective…one guard in the ambulance and one squad car with two officers driving behind the ambulance.'

The sergeant's two way beeped and he pulled it from his belt.

'Yes..?'

'The ambulance has just cleared the front gate. ETA medical in two minutes.'

'Tell them to wait. I have another passenger for the transport. Out'

Danny had overheard the conversation.

'Sergeant, I need you to call HPD and request back up ASAP to rendezvous en route'

'You don't think Hesse is going to make a run for it? No one knows he is due to leave the prison.' The startled expression on the young man's face told Danny that he hadn't considered flight a risk.

'So, you think two thugs just kicked the shit out of Hesse for the whiz of it? No, I think someone wanted him on an ambulance transport to gain access to him.'

Danny ran a hand through his hair. 'I hope I'm wrong but…'

The sergeant looked stricken. 'I'm sorry, Detective.'

'Just get that back up to me, okay'

They passed through two large reinforced glass doors after punching in a code on the security pad and entered the medical section of the prison.

'The ambulance bay is at the back.' the sergeant pointed in front of him as he continued passing the examination rooms, x-ray and the small four bed ward.

When they arrived the two EMTs had finished loading Hesse into the back of their vehicle watched by three correctional officers. The doctor was hovering next to the patient.

'Doc, what is Hesse's condition?' asked Danny glancing into the back of the ambulance where Hesse was strapped down on the gurney.

'I've just given him some strong pain killers for the journey so he is drowsy. Once the surgeons fix his broken jaw he can return.' The doc jumped down from the ambulance and stepped away.

Danny turned to the gathered officers holding up his shield.

'I'm Detective Williams from Five O. I assume you are aware who we are transporting to the hospital so I don't have to advise you how dangerous this guy is and that he cannot under any circumstances be allowed to escape!' The officers exchanged alarmed glances with each other and then nodded.

'Which one of you has had advanced defensive driving skills training?'

Two of the officers raised their hands.

'Good, you'll drive the ambulance and you the squad car. I'll sit in back with Hesse.'

One of the EMTs spoke up.

'Detective, that's against regulations. One of us has to drive the ambulance…'

'Listen, the odds are that we will come under fire by highly trained men trying to spring Hesse free. How good are you at driving while someone is shooting at you?' Danny stared at the EMT who backed down immediately.

'Yeah, thought so..' said Danny returning his attention to the correctional officers. 'I have requested back up from HPD but for the first part of the journey we are on our own. Put on your vests, check your guns and we stay in constant contact via the two way radio. Good Luck'

Danny pulled himself into the back of the ambulance and sat down next to Hesse who had his eyes closed. His left jaw was bruised and very swollen and the purple bruises around his neck indicated that the attempt had been serious. An EMT climbed in the back and closed the doors. Soon after the vehicle slowly pulled away from the curb and Danny released a soft sigh.

The jostling movement of the ambulance as it negotiated the sharp turn outside of the prison gate onto the road woke Hesse up and he looked around in a daze.

'Heh there, Victor! Having a bit too much fun in jail?' Danny smirked at the criminal who had caused so much pain for his partner.

Hesse's eyes focused on the figure sitting next to him. Recognition hit him finally.

'Williams..' he whispered in a raspy voice. 'Where is your partner?' Every movement caused the man pain as he slowly formed the words but still he persisted.

Danny arched an eyebrow in surprise. Hesse was yanking his chain.

'Dead! Don't tell me you didn't order the hit!' challenged Danny leaning forward his face only inches away from Hesse.

Hesse closed his eyes before he spoke again.

'Not me…'

'Pull the other one, Victor. And now you're going to tell me that this assault isn't part of a grand plan to spring you free!' Danny snorted with disdain as he sat back

Hesse opened his eyes, his pupils were dilated under the influence of the narcotics and he turned to face Danny.

'No…' There was fear in the man's eyes and Danny frowned. Hesse's eyelids drooped and fluttered shut.

Danny thought hard as he clenched his fists and leaned his head against the wall of the ambulance. Something was wrong. Fear wasn't something he would expect in the hardened criminal McGarrett had chased for years.

'If not you, who would go after McGarrett?' asked Danny urgently as he shook Hesse awake.

'He will kill me…' replied Hesse beads of sweat collecting on his forehead as he strained to talk.

Suddenly the ambulance swerved hard and Danny opened the channel of the two way radio as he peered out of the back window searching the road for the squad car.

'What's happening…?' he called out before slamming head first into the window as the ambulance came to a sudden halt. The rapid fire of a semi-automatic announced that the attack had started.

Danny reached for his SIG Pro as he pressed himself up against the wall of the ambulance indicating to the EMT to fall to the floor.

'Anybody, talk to me…' urged Danny but only static came from the radio.

'Damn…' He switched channels 'HPD this is Detective Williams. Our prisoner escort is under attack. How far out is our back up?'

There was a brief silence before the radio came to life with a young woman's voice.

'Detective Williams, two units will be with you within 10 minutes..'

'I don't think I've got that long. Tell them to floor it…' The gun fire drowned out his last words.

The ambulance shook from the impact of the bullets and Danny instinctively flinched.

Then the gun fire outside stopped suddenly and he inched his head higher until he could look out of the window.

The squad car had driven into the ditch at the side of the road with the driver slumped over the wheel. He couldn't see the other officer who he hoped was hiding behind the vehicle.

You in the ambulance…open the door! We don't want to shoot you, we just want Hesse' a voice called from outside of the ambulance.

Danny moved to the front of the ambulance and he glimpsed through the window to the front noticing a large truck blocking the road. Bullets had riddled the windscreen and he held little hope for the EMT sitting in the passenger seat and the correctional officer he had asked to drive the ambulance.

He cursed under his breath as his hand tightened around his gun.

'Don't trust them, Williams' Hesse grabbed at Danny's shirt his fingers digging into his side.

'No kidding' hissed Danny wrestling his shirt free from Hesse's grip.

'How do I know I can trust you?' He yelled playing for time.

'You don't but you have no other options…' the voice answered.

All was quiet and he took another look out of the window. Nothing.

A noise close to the ambulance made Danny turn and cock his head listening as he stared to the floor of the ambulance where he heard a soft scrapping sound followed by a metallic clunk.

What if this wasn't about freeing Hesse but eliminating him he thought feverishly as he undid the straps fastening the prisoner to the gurney.

'We've got to get out of here. We're sitting ducks…'

He helped Hesse up who swayed slightly and the EMT grabbed Hesse under the shoulder to steady him.

'I'm going to open the door and you follow me out.' Danny told the EMT 'Try to get yourself and Hesse over to the ditch while I cover you.'

The EMT bit down on his lip trying not to betray how scared he was.

Danny unlocked the door and carefully pushed it open. There was no one waiting for him so he jumped out and quickly scanned the area.

Several masked men in dark camouflage gear stood about a hundred feet away hiding behind their vehicles and looking expectantly in his direction. Their guns were lowered.

Danny hesitated for a moment, then quickly dropped to his knees and checked under the ambulance. What he saw made his heart miss a beat.

'Crap, run …' He grabbed Hesse's arm and catapulted the man from the ambulance, dragging him along before seconds later a large explosion lifted them both off the ground.

Danny wheezed as he rolled off his left side, stunned and winded. Bits of burning ambulance lay scattered around him and he felt a searing pain originating from his left thigh where a sharp piece of metal had embedded itself.

His ears were ringing, all noise around him distorted and muffled as he blinked hard to clear his vision. Darkness was lapping at his consciousness but he knew he could not give in to it. As he lifted his head in a daze he fought down the nausea and dragged his arm up, pointing his gun in front of him. Semi automatic gun fire peppered the air above him.

Danny squeezed the trigger and the masked men ducked behind their SUV. The noise of the discharge of his weapon tore through him and he winced as he was buffered by pain.

His vision started to cloud as he watched the attackers jump into their SUV and speed away just as the two back up units drove onto the scene. Knowing he was safe he let himself fall into oblivion and escape from the pain.

**50505050505050505050**

Kono had just finished copying a section of video from the hard drive when she heard Danny's call come through the two way radio in the office requesting back up. The gun shots echoed through the radio. Her mouth became dry as she quickly gathered her notes and removed the USB from the computer. Five minutes later she was speeding away from the prison towards Danny's location silently praying that he would be alright.

When she arrived she was greeted by a scene of devastation with the remnants of the ambulance still burning. Several police officers were milling about, cordoning off the crime scene and moving traffic and on lookers out of the way. In the distance Kono could hear the sirens of the fire engines and ambulances approaching.

Police officers had carried Danny and Hesse away from the burning wreck to the side of the road and were giving first aid to both. The body of the EMT lay motionless with his back charred black from burns.

Kono swallowed hard and wrinkled her nose at the smell of burning flesh.

She turned and ran towards Danny and her heart missed a beat as she took in his motionless body. Danny had his eyes closed. Blood was trickling from both his ears and there was a laceration over his left eye. It appeared that his tactical vest had protected him from any serious injury.

One of the police officers was padding his leg wound, careful to not dislodge the metal shard sticking out of his thigh. Fortunately it wasn't bleeding hard so it must have missed the major vessels.

Hesse had not been as lucky and was groaning in pain with several burns on his arms and back.

'Heh, I'll take over…why don't you go and direct the EMTs once they get here.' The police officer nodded and pushed himself up, removing the bloodied gloves and dropping them on the ground.

'Danny, Danny…?' Kono spoke softly as she rested her hand on his chest. She could feel his regular deep breaths under her hand and smiled with relief. Her fingers found the fastenings of his vest and released them gently opening the front to inspect his chest. There was some bruising over his left ribcage where he had hit the ground but nothing appeared broken.

Kono reached for a cotton swab and started to wipe the blood away from his ears and neck.

After a few minutes an EMT arrived and she moved off to the side giving the man access though staying close to Danny and watching him intently.

The EMT bent over Danny.

'Sir, can you tell me your name…?'

There was no reaction. 'Sir, can you hear me' The EMT rubbed his knuckles forcefully over Danny's breast bone and there was a weak response from him as he twisted slightly away from the pain.

'Unconscious but reacts to pain stimuli…breathing on his own.' He wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Danny's arm. He then pulled out a neck collar and placed it carefully around Danny's neck before rolling up a sleeve and inserting an IV. He opened up a bag of normal saline and shortly after Kono was holding the bag while watching the EMT finish his examination.

'Blood pressure 100 over 60, pulse 92 and strong, pupils equal and reactive, good air entry bilaterally. One penetrating injury to left thigh, haemodynamically stable though, no life threatening injuries' he called out to the other EMT who was working on Hesse.

'This one isn't in good shape. 20% burns and in shock. He goes first. Your guy can wait for the next ambulance'

When Danny finally came around a few minutes later he opened his eyes to find Kono leaning over him and smiling.

'Finally, you had me worried.' She blinked hard hoping Danny would not notice the tears pooling in her eyes. The last few days were getting to her.

'Oh, man…' he groaned as he reached up to touch his head 'can someone stop ringing that bell'

His hand slid down to the neck collar and his fingers clawed at the Velcro fasteners, releasing the collar.

'Danny, don't…'

'Stop fussing, Kono. I'm okay' irritated Danny lifted his hand in a warning gesture.

Kono rolled back onto her haunches and sighed.

Danny pushed himself up to a sitting position but regretted it immediately as his stomach heaved and he found himself vomiting violently.

Kono rested the saline bag on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him, supporting him while rubbing his back in comforting strokes.

Danny wiped his mouth with his sleeve and closed his eyes as he leaned heavily against Kono.

'Okay, you can fuss…' he mumbled.

'The ambulance is on the way. You are concussed and the explosion may have caused some damage to your ears. There is a piece of the ambulance lodged in you leg, too.'

'How's Hesse? Did he make it?' asked Danny with a tired voice as his eyes fluttered open.

'Yes, but he has burns and was in fair shape. He has already left for the hospital.'

'You need to organize round the clock police protection for him. They didn't try to free him, Kono. They meant to kill him. He has information someone doesn't want him to divulge. I want that information!' Danny groaned softly and closed his eyes again. Every word painfully reverberated through his skull.

'I'll take care of it. Now rest. The ambulance will be here in a moment.'

She felt Danny relax and shifted her weight so she could ease him to the ground with his head resting in her lap. The tenderness in her gaze betrayed her feelings and she gently pushed a blond strand of hair out of Danny's face. She shook her head as she reminded herself that the man in her lap was her superior and she was the rookie of the team and there could never be more than friendship between them-ever. But then which full blooded woman wouldn't crush on McGarrett or Williams thought Kono with a wistful smile. She was glad her cousin wasn't here to see her go soft on Danny.

**505050505050505050**

It was already dark when Danny hobbled from Kono's car and up the stairs to a waiting Mary who wrapped her arms around him, hugging him fiercely. A broad white bandage covered his lower left thigh and his pants had been cut just above the bandage.

'We've been so worried, Danny. Steve has been impossible. When Kono rang he looked like he was going to drive to the hospital himself to check on you. He wants to see you straight away.'

Kono locked the car and rushed up holding the crutch the doctor had given Danny.

'The doctor told you to keep your weight off that leg for a few days.'

She pressed the crutch into Danny's hand who reluctantly accepted the aid.

'Chin returned a few hours ago. He and Steve have been reviewing the information he brought home. I saved some dinner for you both. I just need to warm it up.'

'Thanks Mary but I'm not hungry.' Danny made his way slowly down the hall way towards McGarrett's bedroom door. Just before he could grab the door knob then door swung open and a relieved Chin greeted him.

'And you told me to be careful, brah. He's waiting for you…' Chin let Danny pass him.

'I'm going to get a coffee. Do you want one, Danny?'

'No, I'm fine thanks' Chin vanished and Danny hobbled across to a grim looking McGarrett. He let himself fall heavily into the chair next to McGarrett's bed and with the help of his right hand lifted his injured leg onto the bed.

McGarrett glowered at his side kick.

'Hesse is doing okay. The burns aren't full thickness and the surgeons will fix his jaw tomorrow.' Danny leaned back and closed his eyes 'And yes, I'm fine, too. Thanks for asking'

The pain killers he had taken in the hospital were starting to wear off and he winced softly as he shifted his weight in the chair.

'So, seems I'm not always at fault when you nearly get yourself killed' McGarrett's voice shook with emotion 'You never thought about canceling the transport until you had more back up!'

'I gave it a thought but then I also hoped that I was just being paranoid.' Danny shrugged even though with hind sight McGarrett was right.

'Three dead and two seriously wounded, Danny. The governor is going to have a fit.'

'Hell, if we hadn't by pure chance arrived in time, Hesse would be dead and the head count even higher. I'd like to know why the message from the prison didn't reach us in the first place. Trust me someone at HPD better have a good answer tomorrow when I follow that up'

Both men sat quietly together listening to the voices of their friends drifting across from the kitchen.

'I'm glad you are okay, Danno' McGarrett finally admitted to his partner in a soft voice.

Danny sat up and stared at McGarrett in disbelief.

'Okay, what's wrong?'

'Chin found a connection to Makuakane in the archives. My dad put a disciplinary report in against his father in May 1992. A few weeks later Makuakane left the Police force.'

**_Okay guys so much for today. Did you know there is a website discussing the types of weapons that are used by various actors in their film roles-hence I knew the name of Danny's weapon. Some nice action shots of our two leading men holding their respective weapons. I do think the internet is amazing..._**

**_Please review if you liked it! Hugs from DownUnder_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy New year everybody. Thanks again to all that reviewed. You know you are so sweet to support me with your kind words. Thanks & hugs!**

**We have had a few horribly hot days which make working with a laptop torture, hence the slight delay as I usually aim for an update by Saturday.**

**Anyway, this chapter has left me somewhat upset and I hope you guys forgive me but I had to shake it up... ;)**

**As usual please review because I live for that! (sad but true *lol*)**

**

* * *

**

**Divide and Conquer**

'Yes Pumpkin, Danno is fine…' Danny sighed softly as he listened to his daughter on the phone. 'Now you go and get ready for school and I'll pick you up later to drive you home. You can then see for yourself…Yes, Danno loves you, too'

He broke the connection and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

'Stupid news reporters! Poor kid is sitting over her cornflakes only to hear a report on the TV that her dad was blown up… Do you mind taking me to her school this afternoon …?' he asked Kono who had volunteered to drive Danny to work.

'As long as our new boss hasn't got other ideas…you know I'll do anything for Grace and she really needs to see you're okay.'

Danny pulled a face when Kono mentioned the new boss and Kono bit her bottom lip. Dark shadows under his eyes and the tightness around his mouth indicated that something was wrong.

His mood had been black when she arrived at McGarrett's place to pick him up. Cath had quietly told her that he had been up most of the night, pacing the hall way. McGarrett hadn't been much better and only after Cath had dosed him with a sedative did Steve sleep. Due to his concussion slipping Danny a sleeping pill wasn't an option and so Mary and Cath had taken turns keeping an eye on the New Jersey detective.

Kono merged her car onto the freeway throwing the occasional glance across to Danny who was deep in thought. They drove in silence for fifteen minutes before Kono couldn't stand it anymore.

'I'm going to report you for cruel and unfair treatment of a rookie if you don't speak to me soon'

Danny shifted his weight in his seat and turned to look at Kono who smiled, hoping that some light hearted banter may pull him out of his funk.

'Rachel will have a field day with this.' Frustrated he slapped his injured leg 'my job being so dangerous and all was one of the major stressors in our marriage and now since Five O I have certainly upped the stakes. I doubt I have ever been so often in and out of hospital in so few months. It's taking its toll on Grace and I hate to have her worry.'

Kono was surprised by Danny's outburst as he was usually guarded about the details of his marriage.

'This is neither the first time nor will it be the last time you are injured in the line of duty. What do you want to do?' she asked licking her lips nervously. His words from Friday threatening to transfer back to HPD were etched in her memory.

Danny threw his hands in the air.

'What can I do? I'm a cop, it's my life. I'm good at it. If I was able to turn my back on it don't you think I would have done it to save my marriage?'

'Easy there, I'm not the enemy…' countered Kono flinching at Danny's hostile tone.

'Sorry, you're right and I shouldn't have started' he replied apologetically '…I have had this discussion too many times with myself.'

Bitterness crept into his voice as he continued 'I'm a selfish dad that puts his daughter through hell. Maybe I should have stayed in New Jersey; phone calls on weekends and visits for the holidays and she would never be the wiser about the dangers of the job. And if something happened to me, well, she's hardly seen me, so why should she miss a phone call, so much easier for her to continue her life…'

'Stop that, Danny Williams!' dismayed Kono interrupted his rambling '…the explosion yesterday must have warped your brain for you to talk like this. Grace adores you. How could you ever think she would be better off without you in her life?'

Kono left the freeway and pulled over while Danny was pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes fighting for control.

The moment the car stopped Danny swung the door open and launched himself out of the car. Kono clenched the wheel in frustration and took several deep breaths.

A hundred feet away was a small community park with a playground and Danny hobbled to a park bench where he sat down, absentmindedly rubbing his injured leg as he stared into the distance.

He barely turned when Kono sat down next to him. She reached for his arm and laid her hand gently on him, feeling the warmth of his skin under her fingers.

'Talk to me Danny. Cath told me you hardly slept last night. What's on your mind?'

Danny sat up straight with a tired look on his face and ran a hand through his hair.

'Chin found something in the archives yesterday. John McGarrett lodged disciplinary action against Makuakane's father in 1992 and a few weeks later Makuakane left the police force.'

'Disciplinary action…you mean McGarrett reported him for misconduct? Do we know for what?'

'No, Chin couldn't find the official paperwork just a reference to it. It appears it has vanished but Chin has a lead: a police officer who worked internal affairs around the time Makuakane and McGarrett served. He's retired but lives only an hour outside of Honolulu.'

'But that's good news, so why are you upset?'

Danny miserably shook his head, his jaw working as he searched for words.

'There is something Steve is not telling me, I can feel it.'

Kono's surprise was evident on her face. Danny's instinct was impeccable but just the same it was unimaginable McGarrett would keep important information from his partner.

'Danny, Steve McGarrett trusts you with his life. I cannot imagine why he would keep anything relevant to this case from you.' Kono tried to infuse her voice with reassurance but Danny jumped up and shook off her arm.

'No, you don't understand…I asked him if there was something he was keeping from me and he answered no.'

'Well, there you see…' interjected Kono relieved.

Danny lifted his hand to silence her.

'Kono, he lied…he sat there and lied to my face. I could tell and he knew it, too.'

The emotion in Danny's words tore at her heart. She opened her mouth, desperate to refute Danny's claim but was at a loss. Danny towered over Kono, his hands on his hips waiting for her response.

'Okay…' she finally said 'then we will have to trust he has a good reason to keep what ever it is from you. This is not the time to let doubts tear us apart. We would play right into the hands of whoever out there is after Five O.'

Danny blinked several times as Kono's words sunk in.

'We better get going, Danny otherwise we will be late…wouldn't make a good impression on the new boss' a wry smile played around her lips.

Kono stood up and walked back to the car sliding into the driver's seat and inserted the ignition key. A few minutes later Danny joined her and although he didn't talk for the rest of the trip the tension had left his body and Kono knew that he would be alright for now.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Five O Headquarters. Chin had pulled up on his motorbike in front of HQ at the same time, so they entered together to find Kai Makuakane already in McGarrett's office, sitting at his desk and talking on the phone.

Danny bristled when he saw a large box full of McGarrett's personal items standing on the floor. His dislike for Makuakane was clearly displayed on his face earning him a swift elbow jab from Kono.

'What…?' he twisted around.

'Poker face, Danny!'

'He'd better watch out I don't strangle him!' grunted Danny as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Makuakane had heard them enter and briefly looked up while he continued his phone call. The withering expression on his face did not bode well and the team threw each other a concerned glance.

Kono and Chin headed into their respective offices and got busy with paperwork while Danny folded his arms in front of his chest and stayed standing outside of McGarrett's office watching Makuakane. He didn't have to wait for long. Makuakane finished his phone call and waved Danny inside the office.

'Close the door, Williams and take a seat.'

Danny followed Makuakane's request and sat down across from McGarrett's desk. He had wiped any emotion from his face and stared at Makuakane, his blue eyes never wavering. His new boss held his gaze for several seconds before he spoke.

'That was the governor on the phone, Williams. Seems your little stunt yesterday is causing quite some _distress _and the press is having a field day with it. I want your report on my desk in the next hour.'

Makuakane shuffled some papers in front of him and Danny started to get up.

'Hold it, Williams, I haven't dismissed you yet…' Makuakane's voice dripped with condescension.

Danny groaned silently biting his tongue as not to fire off an acerbic remark.

'The hospital report outlines your injuries: the aural trauma from the explosion and your leg injury put you on restricted duty for the remainder of the week. You will have therefore ample time to put together a run down of all the recent Five O investigations that are still pending. I also expect you to liaise with the governor's office on the memorial service for McGarrett. Has Miss McGarrett expressed her wishes on her brother's funeral arrangements?'

'No, the grief over Steve's death so soon after her father's death is overwhelming her. I assume McGarrett will want to be buried with his father here in Hawaii, though' answered Danny in a flat voice.'

'I'll ring her this afternoon to discuss it. Now, call the rest of your team into my office…'

Danny stiffly walked to the door and opened it catching the eyes of Chin and Kono. He waved them over and turned back to face Makuakane who had left his desk and was now standing in front of Danny. Chin and Kono entered the office looking expectantly at their new boss who cleared his voice.

'The governor has asked me to lead Five O and has given me free rein to organize my team as I see fit. Although I appreciate that McGarrett picked you, _I_ do not have to accept his choices…'

Danny's eyes widened in alarm at Makuakane's words. Chin straightened his shoulders in preparation of what he knew must come while Kono shifted her weight nervously from one foot to another.

'Chin Ho Kelly…you are currently under investigation by internal affairs over the shooting in the hospital. I want you to clear out your desk. You are finished with Five O.'

'Now wait a minute!' interrupted Danny 'that was a rightful shooting…'

Makuakane lifted his hand to silence Danny who ignored him and soldiered on.

'The doctor's and McGarrett's life were under threat…'

'Williams!' thundered Makuakane 'This is not up for debate.'

Danny stepped towards Makuakane, fists clenched, his patience at a breaking point.

Chin reached out and touched Danny's arm steadying his friend who was about to commit career suicide. He shook his head and mouthed silently 'No, Brah…'

Danny sucked in a deep breath and held Chin's gaze. The gamut of emotions battering Danny reflected in his eyes and touched by what he read, Chin smiled back.

'There is no room for a man with your reputation at Five O.' concluded Makuakane with a cold voice.

'It was never proven that my cousin did anything wrong…' agitated Kono waded into the conversation.

Makuakane turned to face the young rookie officer with an arrogant smile.

'There was also no proof refuting the allegation, the money is still unaccounted for…and if I were you I wouldn't remind people of your family connections to Kelly.'

Kono pressed her lips together in frustration and turned to face Chin. Tears were pooling in her eyes at the injustice but Chin just inclined his head as a sign of defeat.

'By the way, Kalakaua, I have arranged a transfer for you back to HPD. Task Force members will be invited due to their skill set and experience. This is no place for a rookie. You'll finish up the week and report to HPD next Monday.'

Kono's breath hitched as she threw a glance to Danny who was starring at his feet as his mind worked feverishly. He knew Makuakane needed to impose control but had never thought he would go so ruthlessly about it.

The tension in the office was palpable. Makuakane stepped back behind his desk.

'Dismissed'

He sat down and busied himself with a file in front of him ignoring Danny, Kono and Chin.

Danny nodded at his team members who filed out of the office closing the door behind them.

'That included you, too Williams'

Danny stepped up to the desk placing his hands on each side and leaning over, his face less than a foot from Makuakane's. He spoke with determination.

'I don't know what your game is, Makuakane, but it won't work, so much I promise you. The governor…'

Makuakane laughed out loud.

'The governor stands fully behind my decisions. You're welcome to call her.' He indicated to his phone, inviting Danny to place the call.

Danny's eyes narrowed as he remembered the words of the governor:

'_It was all I could do to keep Five O alive. I had to make concessions…and don't even think on resigning Williams as it took all my influence to keep you in Five O!'_

He dropped his head and slowly pushed away from the desk.

Makuakane's eyes lit up as he saw Danny back off sensing victory.

'I will overlook your behaviour for now, Williams. I accept that the last few days have been trying. But understand me clearly, not even the governor can save your ass if you don't follow my orders. You will run everything by me first, understood.' The threat in Makuakane's voice was unmistakable.

Danny glowered at him.

'The governor told me I had full operational command in the field.' Defiance reverberating in every word he spoke.

'Yes, true but only _after_ you have run your plan past me!'

Danny wished he could wipe the smirk off Makuakane's face.

'You have fifty minutes left to complete that report. I suggest you get started, Williams!'

It took all of Danny's will power not to slam the door shut behind him. He strode into his office closely observed by Kono and Chin. He felt their eyes on him and he lifted his head from his chest, slowly shaking it. He was powerless to protect his friends and it was killing him inside.

The report was quickly written and forty minutes later he slapped it on Makuakane's desk.

'Thank you. I will read it and we will need to review it together this afternoon. I have emailed you a short list of HPD officers to replace Kelly and Kalakaua. Pull their files and give me your opinion.' Makuakane hadn't even bothered looking up from his paperwork.

'I consider Chin and Kono the best for the team. Our arrest record speaks for itself!' replied Danny, his resentment easily heard.

'I'm giving you the courtesy of input into the selection of the new officers to join the task force. If you decline that's fine by me.'

Makuakane shrugged and Danny grimaced at his stupidity. He was playing right into Makuakane's hands. In future he would have to rein in his temper until he could nail the bastard. For his mental sanity he hoped that day wasn't too far away.

'I took the liberty of putting McGarrett's personal items in this box. You are still staying at McGarrett's house…?'

A tightlipped Danny bent over and lifted the box up, bracing it against his hip. He turned and left the office fortunately not seeing the satisfied smile on Makuakane's face.

Chin was waiting for him with his backpack. Danny placed the box on the table and walked up to him.

'I'm off Danny. I put my files on your desk and Kono has my personal notes on our cases.'

'See you at the house tonight?' Danny asked as he walked with Chin to the door.

'Not sure. I want to follow that lead but I'll be in touch.' Replied Chin with an evasive air. 'Don't let him get to you, Brah'

Danny wordlessly shook his head. Chin turned and made his way to the exit never looking back at Danny who remained standing at the door until Chin vanished from his sight. The familiar roar of Chin's motorbike finally ripped him out of his stupor and he grabbed the box heading towards his office.

The day can't possibly get any worse he thought miserably as he slid onto his chair.

He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket half expecting to see Rachel's name flash on the display but when he saw who it was he swore under his breath: Lt. Cat Rollins. He'd never thought the day would come he would actually prefer the call was from his ex.

'It just keeps on coming…' he whispered as he braced himself. He touched the talk button and forced his voice into a neutral tone 'Hi, Cat…'

**_Mh, I fear Cat may have had a few choice words for Danny...Quite some drama at Five O. Makuakane doesn't take any prisoners. Can Danny save Five O? _**

**_My cruel Muse is promising that things will have to get worse before they can get better-evil, evil!_**

**_So you know the drill, guys: reviews please and see you soon for another chapter_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hallo everybody. Thanks for checking in again for the next installment. Your continued support helps me focus on the story and I welcome the newbies -thanks for your alerts!**_

_**I hope you had a good weekend so far and enjoy the next chapter. This is very much a background chapter with some pieces of the puzzle falling into place, but trust me its never what it looks like and our Five O team will find this out over the next chapters!**_

_**I thought I'd run my characters by you again…well will teach me to introduce a rich tapestry of OC's but some comments have led me to believe people are getting a bit confused…and sorry there will be a few more OCs introduced that are relevant to the story**_

_**Cath Reid**__**: medical doctor, currently working on a PhD, nursing Steve back to health, good relationship with all the members of Five O; has courage which will be needed later on…**_

_**Kai Makuakane**__**: replaces Steve McGarrett as CO, laywer, worked diplomatic service, fluent in Japanese, bachelor; gets on Danny's wrong side from Day one**_

_**Kahanu Makuakane**__**: Kai's father, homicide Detective HPD, left the force under a cloud but made a career as a politician, currently a member of Hawaii's House of Representatives; has history with John McGarrett**_

_**Robert Hajiro:**__** Senator, third generation Japanese American, may have some leverage on the governor**_

_**Masato Hajiro: **__**Business man, Robert's father; suspected of ties to the Yakuza **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Darkness lies one inch ahead **__(Japanese Proverb)_

The drive along the coast to the beach house of the ex IA detective, tucked away in a small bay an hour outside of Honolulu had a therapeutic effect on Chin.

He had known that his time with Five O would come to an end with a new boss. As Makuakane said, no one with his reputation could be trusted. There had been a sliver of hope that his recent track record with Five O might have swayed Makuakane to give him the benefit of the doubt but in the end who was he kidding. Over the last eight years the attitude from the law enforcement ranks hadn't budged. Only Steve McGarrett who had been away from the Island these last years gave Chin Ho a second chance and Danny had never been one to fall for idle gossip. For the New Jersey haole deeds spoke louder than talk.

He had pointed out his concerns to McGarrett last night but Steve didn't think Chin being ousted from Five O would be a bad thing. It would free him up to continue the investigation away from the prying eyes of HPD. McGarrett's promise that as soon as he was CO again Chin would get his job back did little to reassure him. Deep down he felt that his chance to clear his name had come and gone especially after he had let McGarrett use the drug money but for now he would do everything to help McGarrett and Five O. He wondered if the governor would forgive them their stunt faking McGarrett's death but then again if McGarrett turned on that charm of his he'd probably get away with it.

The name of the man he was visiting had popped up when he traced the disciplinary report against Kahanu Makuakane. The file had been empty but the last person to sign it out had been a Sergio Serikawa. After a bit of digging Chin had found out that Serikawa had been a detective working internal affairs division for a few months in 1992 before he had successfully applied to the FBI moving to the main land. Fortunately for Five O he had returned to Hawaii earlier this year after retiring from the FBI.

The beach house lay secluded in a cul de sac. Chin parked his motorbike on the street next to the narrow drive and walked the fifty feet to the house.

Before he had reached the verandah the door swung open and a slim built, 5'10 tall man in his late fifties stood waiting. Chin felt the dark eyes of the man on him and knew immediately he was being judged.

'Mr. Serikawa…I spoke to you on the phone yesterday…Detective Chin Ho Kelly, Five O'

He held out his hand and smiled as he reached Serikawa. There was a moment's hesitation on Serikawa's part but then he gripped Chin's hand and shook it firmly.

'Come in young man. Would you like something to drink…water, coffee?'

Chin entered the house taking in the simple furniture and sparse decorations on the wall. A few photos lined the mantelpiece and a book case revealed an eclectic taste in literature.

'A glass of water would be nice, thank you' he answered before sitting down in a cane chair next to the sofa.

'I was sorry to hear about your COs death. I never meet Steve McGarrett but his file certainly made for interesting reading.'

A smile tugged at Serikawa's lips and he added sheepishly.

'And before you wonder...Yes, I also made enquiries about you Detective….you have quite a colourful history with the HPD…' He walked across the room through a small arch into the adjacent kitchen.

Being told that Serikawa had run a check on him threw Chin off balance for a moment but then Serikawa was FBI, so running background checks was probably a habit hard to break even once in retirement. In spite of what he read he had let Chin in and was willing to talk to him.

Chin could hear Serikawa moving around, a cupboard door opening and closing and finally the sound of water rushing from a tap.

When he returned he placed the glass of water in front of Chin on the table and walked over to the book case. He pulled out a filing box from the bottom shelf and placed it on the table.

'I asked you out here because I wanted to have time to think about the case you enquired about, Detective Chin. Also, the information I have for you shouldn't be discussed on a phone.'

Chin felt a chill at these ominous words. First the hint about the background check and now the implication of a wire at Five O. Why was this man so cautious?

'You are lucky because I found my notes on the case among my boxes stored under the roof.'

Chin raised an eyebrow in surprise. This was far better than he had hoped for.

Serikawa chuckled as he saw Chin's facial play.

'Yes, I 'm an obsessive compulsive bastard and keep notes on all my cases!'

The elderly man rummaged in the box and finally withdrew a manila folder which he opened up and laid on the table. Crime scene photos and several pages of neatly typed notes spilled out and Chin bent over the table glimpsing the bloodied body of a young Japanese beauty that had been brutally stabbed to death.

'How much do you know about the Yakuza in the late 1980's early 1990's, Detective?'

Serikawa didn't wait for an answer but instead continued.

'With the economic boom and availability of cheap loans in Japan in the 1980's the Yakuza in Japan started to diversify and the more sophisticated Yakuza syndicates launched themselves into mainstream business - stock and property markets, hotel and golf course developments. They invested heavily in Hawaii because it was a favourite destination for the Japanese tourist where they became involved mainly in prostitution and gambling rackets. The Yakuza created shell companies that then bought up stock in legit businesses and via the stockholders exerted pressure on these companies. They also became involved in fund raising and many a politician was a benficiary of that money. The idea was to have politicians 'on side' to be able to control any negative legislation that may hinder the Yakuza's growing prosperity.'

'So how do John McGarrett and Kahanu Makuakane fit in with this history lesson?'

Interrupted Chin getting a touch impatient with Serikawa.

'Ah, well Naruki Takahashi, the nephew of the head of Inagawa-kai, Japan's second largest yakuza group had set up shop in Hawaii and came to the attention of law enforcement. In early 1992 the body of this sweet 20 yr old prostitute washed up on Waikiki beach and HPD found links to Takahashi.'

He pulled out the crime scene photos and a head shot of the killed woman. ' She had worked in one of his private bath houses or lets call it what it truly was: a brothel. Makuakane was the Homocide Detective in charge but after several weeks the case went cold.'

Serikawa leaned forward and rifled through the pages, holding up a photocopy of an official police report.

'Here is a copy of John McGarrett's report. While working an unrelated case he heard of a witness who placed Takahashi with the young prostitute just hours before she was murdered. When Makuakane showed little interest in the info McGarrett dug deeper and found the name of the witness. He gave the details to Makuakane who claimed later that he had talked to her but she had no viable information. McGarrett didn't believe him and went to talk to the witness himself only to find that she had vanished. The girls he talked to reported hearing shouting during Makuakane's little chat with the witness. He then lodged the action for intimidation against a witness but with out the witness to corroborate it went nowhere.'

'She _vanished_…?' Chin shook his head. He knew that was code for removed from the island back to Japan or of course killed.

'How did you get involved?'

'OnceTakahashi had been linked to a possible murder case alarm bells went off in the organised crime unit. It was nearly impossible to nail the Yakuza on their business dealings as they covered their tracks well, plus a little intimidation against anybody who complained always did the trick but to be able to get one on a murder charge, someone so high up in the organisation, that was career making stuff…mh, you can imagine the attention this case drew from the higher echelons.'

A low whistle escaped Chin's lips.

'When it all came to nothing and McGarrett lodged the complaint, my office was asked to investigate. I didn't get far though before being called off.'

'Do you know why you were called off?'

Serikawa grinned.

'This is where it gets interesting, Detective. My boss was visited by the District Attorney and after she left I was called into his office. I was told that there was no foundation to McGarrett's claim and that finally my application for admission to the FBI had come through. In less than a week I was heading for Qantico for training. Makuakane left the force that month, too and I'm not sure what made McGarrett drop the case but in the end he did.'

Both men sat in silence for a while. Chin's mind was ticking over at a furious rate. Knowing that the Yakuza was involved had made his heart drop when he thought of the recent discovery that the Yakuza were possibly involved in McGarrett's mother's death. Was this the connection Steve had been looking for?

It appeared that Makuakane senior had been involved in a cover up, probably on Takahashi's pay roll to protect the man and his business ventures. Makuakane's political career afterwards fit the bill, too. Takahashi made sure he had a politician in his pocket by advancing his carreer. One of many most likely.

'But why would the DA been interested in a cover up?' queried Chin after a few minutes.

'I have asked myself this repeatedly and the cover up must go much higher than just the DA. I knew I had only a slim chance with my FBI application as the competition is fierce and with the timing of the offer…' Serikawa shrugged.

'You were bought…!'

'Yes' he admitted without any guilt in his voice 'and very effectively removed from the island. I had planned to return to Hawaii to work here but none of my transfer requests were ever granted. Whoever set this up, they are still around and powerful!'

There was a definite warning underlying Serikawa's last words.

'Here keep the file, detective but do think carefully about the information you have now! It may be best to let sleeping dogs lie…'

Chin stood up and took the file from Serikawa with a nod of gratitude. As he made his way to the door he stopped and turned.

'Just one last question…what was the DA's name?'

Serikawa sighed softly.

'Patricia Jamieson, the current Governor of Hawaii'

Chin froze, his feet unable to move as Serikawa's voice rang in his ears. He closed his eyes briefly in horror as he fought for composure. If a hole opened up suddenly to swollow him whole he would quite happily let it happen. This business was getting messier by the minute.

'Yes Detective, I thought so..' Serikawa had observed Chin's reaction 'Sometimes it is better not to look too hard, but I don't think you are the man who will let this rest. I wish you luck and be careful who you trust!'

Chin felt the man's hand on his shoulder and the slight reassuring squeeze.

All Chin could do was nod silently and open the door shutting it gently behind him. His feet carried him to his bike and in a daze he kicked the bike off it's stand, turned the ignition and slowly backed out onto the road.

It was late that afternoon before he arrrived back at McGarrett's house and by then he had made up his mind what needed to be done.

**_I had actually planned to take this chapter further but ran out of time and I did want to post this before the end of the weekend...so back soon with more on Chin getting back to McGarrett and Danny on what he found out. Due to time constraints editing has been limited so all mistakes are mine. _**

**_Take care and please review...thanks!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hi there, glad you're back to read another chapter. **_

_**Don't you just hate it when your Muse 'ups&leaves'...well mine did last weekend. She was probably upset with me as I had been so distracted with family things that when I finally sat down ...nothing...urgh! Then I was somewhat in shock when I finally saw the episode 13 of Hawaii Five O this weekend. I do not read spoilers for future episodes and didn't get access to the last epi till a few days ago, so the similarities between what I wrote last time ( about the Yakuza, buying up commercial properties, becoming leading business men and financing politicians etc) and what actually happened…boy oh boy. Then again, the writers would have done some research on the Yakuza and of course we have access to the same info…**_

_**I was so glad that Mary got on a plane to LA as she returns from there when she finds out Steve is 'dead', so *phew*…my story can still run within the original story line without being AU. Keep fingers crossed I can continue the tight rope walk…**_

_**Although the chapters are written in a weekly session the outline where I want the story to go and plot lines have been worked out a while ago…all so much easier when the show is in hiatus and you do not have to fear the writers taking the story somewhere that conflicts with your story line. I did reflect on Steve's emotions about Mary's kidnapping as my only tweak to the chapter in relation to the most recent episode.**_

_**Thanks to all the faithful reviews; you're great friends and welcome to the newbies…my alerts are nearing a 100…that is so amazing to have so many people read what I write *blushing***_

_**Get yourself a drink hot or cold depending on where you are because this is one very long chapter...For now sit back and enjoy! **__**

* * *

**_

On the precipice

'I need a vat of beer to drown myself in…' Danny exclaimed as a response to Mary's greeting. 'It'll be a mercy killing…'

Danny walked into McGarrett's house looking tired with his face scrunched up as if he was having a migraine attack. He dragged his injured leg, favouring the good leg as he leaned heavily on his walking stick.

'Bad day…?' Mary's concerned enquiry earned her a grunt from Danny as she watched him hobble down the corridor to the kitchen, open the fridge and pull out a beer. He opened it and leaned against the wall gulping the beer down in one go, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before turning and acknowledging Mary who had followed him into the kitchen.

'I wouldn't even know where to start….' He answered in a flat voice.

He opened the fridge again, fished out another beer and moved over to the kitchen table where he sank down on a chair, leaning forward as he rested his forehead on his crossed arms with one hand still clutching the bottle of beer.

Quietly Mary backed out the kitchen and went to find Steve.

She knocked on his bedroom door and entered to see him standing at the window with a far away look on his face.

Her brother had been brooding all day since Danny left in the morning and she had been worried about him. When she questioned him he had brushed her off and so she had left him alone hoping that with time he would work it out.

Mary hadn't been able to ask Cath to sound out her brother as she had been called to the hospital to cover a shift for a doctor though she intended to return in the evening to check on Steve.

'Danny just got here…' Mary walked up to her brother 'and he's upset…'

McGarrett's face remained unreadable.

'What's new? Danny isn't Danny if he's not griping about something…'

'Steve, he's sitting at the table sculling beer and saying _nothing_…!' Her hand reached out and touched his arm feeling a shudder go through her brother.

'Okay, Mary. I'll talk to him.'

'I need to go and get some groceries for tonight. How does a BBQ sound? A few juicy steaks, baked potatoes, sour cream and some coleslaw?' she smiled at her brother but her eyes were dark with worry. She wanted so desperately to be there for him but he continued to shut her out.

'That sounds fine, sis' McGarrett forced a smile for her. He could read the concern in her eyes but old habits were hard to break.

Mary sighed under her breath and began to walk to the bedroom door, stopping briefly as she reached it.

'You know Steve, I'm a big girl…I can handle it. I just want you to talk to me, really talk!' She stood waiting for a reaction from her brother, willing him to turn around and take her in his arms and tell her it was going to be alright.

McGarrett closed his eyes at the longing in his sister's voice but he wanted to protect her and for that he needed to be strong.

He would never forget the moment his arms wrapped around Mary after he pulled her from the trunk of the kidnapper's car. The fierceness of his love for her had taken him by surprise and made him feel weak and vulnerable which in turn had scared him. Losing his mother had forced him to grow up fast and being separated from his dad and sister had taught him to lock his feelings away. The over so many years carefully erected wall had crumbled at the thought that he had lost her, lost the last member of his family, lost the chance to make up for the years apart, to finally get to know his sister who reminded him so much of the mother who died so many years ago. If it had not been for Danny's calming voice of reason, the panic over Mary's fate would have overwhelmed him. He was a SEAL and SEALs don't scare easy but the thought of losing Mary had terrified him.

His mother paid for his father's choices and he realized that his dad had never forgiven himself for her death. Mary had come close to the same fate and Steve knew deep down that her death would break him, too. When he had looked into her face and told her that he loved her it was the first time she had heard those words from him for many years and he knew it had been long overdue.

The seconds passed with no sign from McGarrett that he had heard his sister's plea.

The door of his bedroom was pulled shut and McGarrett let out the breath he had been holding. He waited until he heard the front door open and close as his sister left the house before venturing down the stairs into the kitchen.

The look Danny served him said it all. McGarrett was pale and a soft shine of sweat covered his face after the exertion of negotiating the stairs and few feet to the kitchen.

Danny took a deep breath as if he was about to launch into the familiar diatribe on McGarrett's never say die attitude but instead pushed a bottle of beer across towards him.

'Sit, before you fall down, Steven!'

McGarrett counted already two empty bottles with the third firmly in Danny's right hand.

His eyes narrowed as he took in the tightness around Danny's mouth and the deep frown on his forehead.

The legs of the chair scrapped over the kitchen floor as McGarrett pulled it away from the table and sat down. His fingers curled around the cold bottle of beer and he lifted it to his lips savoring the taste of the alcohol.

They sat together for several minutes drinking in silence before Danny suddenly slammed the empty beer bottle on the table and jumped up. Steve didn't blink but continued to nurse his beer watching Danny closely as he limped to the kitchen window, staring out onto the sea.

Danny didn't turn as he began to speak in a low, strained voice.

'Makuakane threw Chin off the task force and Kono is being reassigned. I have until tomorrow to select two new members from a list he gave me.'

Danny gripped the edge of the cupboard he was leaning against the tension coming off him in waves.

'I then endeared myself to the new clerk down at HPD who had filed…can you believe it _filed _the report on Hesse's transfer. If Kono hadn't held me back I would have ripped her head off.'

McGarrett smiled at the visual Danny's last remark conjured in him. He would have to congratulate Kono on her skill in keeping Danny from dismembering the clerk.

Danny finally turned to face McGarrett who quickly wiped his smile from his face.

'I take it she received a tongue lashing a la Danny William's style?' McGarrett couldn't help himself as he glanced up at Danny and winked.

Danny rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air.

'Talking about tongue lashings…Your darling Lt. Rollins ripped me a new one. Seems she just surfaced from a mission to hear via Navy Intel that her main squeeze Steve McGarrett had been killed. God, can that woman swear….I'm definitely off her Christmas list'

'Crap' sighed McGarrett 'what did you tell her?'

'Nothing, fortunately she did all the talking…couldn't get a word in edgewise. But she is coming to your memorial service this Friday, Lover boy so we better think of something.'

McGarrett took a long swig from his bottle. Cat would skin him alive for letting her believe he was dead. That was going to cost him but he couldn't see a way to put her out of her misery without risking discovery.

'On that topic, the governor's office is hounding me about your funeral arrangements…so, where do you want to be buried: Arlington, here in Hawaii with your Dad or a sea burial?'

McGarrett's eyes widened.

'Are you seriously asking me this?'

Danny ran his hand through his hair. 'Yeah, next time I think it's a good idea to let you die, stop me…I can't believe this mess!'

'Well you wanted to see if my death would uncover the opponent's next move...and now we've got whiplash! McGarrett rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 'Mh, I think a sea burial is the easiest to pull off…Family and Five O only, say after the memorial service. We can use my dad's boat.' He twisted the bottle around starting to peel off the label. 'But for future reference, I want to be buried next to my Dad. Nothing too fancy, just family and friends so don't let the Navy or the Governor hijack it!'

'Duly noted mon Capitaine' Danny threw McGarrett a fake salute.

He returned to his chair after taking out two more beers from the fridge and pushing one over to McGarrett who raised an eyebrow but accepted the drink none the less.

'I'm glad the Doc isn't here to see you feeding me beer or you would have to face her wrath, too'

'Oh, bring it on…I mean after my ten rounds with Rachel an hour ago I'm just warming up!'

'Damn!' McGarrett grimaced 'How come she got her claws into you, too?'

'I picked Grace up from school and dropped her home. She'd seen the morning news with Danno's little fiasco from the day before splashed about and was worried. I knew a hug would make it right for Gracie.' A soft smile appeared on Danny's face and he relaxed a fraction at the memory of his daughter's small arm around his neck. She had hugged him so tight that he thought she would never let him go.

McGarrett watched as Danny's eyes glazed over lost in thought as he recalled the afternoon.

Surprisingly his Ex wife had invited him in for afternoon tea and although his instinct told him to decline and climb back into Kono's car the pleading eyes of his daughter made him send Kono away and walk up towards the house. Thirty minutes later after Grace excused herself and left the table to start her home work Danny regretted his choice and stoically sat through a barrage of accusations and cutting remarks. The problem was although Rachel's accusations were founded, Danny was sick of justifying his actions. Once Rachel had exhausted herself and stared at him breathless from her tirade, he had simply limped out of the kitchen and from the hall way called out to Grace that he was leaving. She ran out of her room and came bouncing down the stairs wrapping him in a big hug and in that moment Danny didn't care about all the harsh words from Rachel. He drank in the scent of his little girl and his breath hitched as he whispered 'Danno loves you.' After a final squeeze he placed her back on the ground and let himself out.

Once he got to the street he called a cab and hobbled about fifty feet up the road away from Rachel's house before he let himself gently down onto the ground unable to ignore his aching leg anymore.

'Earth control to Danny Williams…' The pallor in Danny's face worried McGarrett and he needed his partner back with him.

Danny blinked a few times and looked at McGarrett who had leaned across the table, his hand reaching out and hovering just over Danny's arm ready to give him a shake.

'Sorry, the beer must be making me drowsy' He shook his head slowly. 'I think I'd better go and lie down for a while before dinner…my leg is killing me' he pushed himself up and limped over to the living room and sank down on the sofa.

McGarrett followed him and nestled into the recliner across from Danny.

When Mary returned twenty minutes later the two men were snoring softly in unison and she grinned as she tidied away the empty beer bottles before starting to prepare dinner.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Dinner was a late affair. Danny and Steve slept for several hours and neither Kono nor Mary had the heart to wake them. When Chin arrived just before 6 pm closely followed by Cath the BBQ was lit and half an hour later the smell of sizzling meat filled the air.

Cath and Chin were sitting on the deck watching the sun set while enjoying a glass of Chardonnay when Danny shuffled onto the deck.

'Ah, Sleeping Beauty…I was wondering if I had to kiss you to wake you up?' greeted Cath the New Jersey detective with a wink.

'Now that would have improved my day by the hundred fold' Danny responded to the flirtatious tease. 'But I think the smell of burning meat did the trick…' He wrinkled his nose as he leant over the BBQ.

'The steaks aren't burning…!' exclaimed an indignant Mary as she turned over the slabs of meat. 'Where's my brother anyway?' She looked past Danny into the house.

'I helped him up the stairs into his bedroom. He won't admit it to me but I think he isn't feeling too flash. Maybe Cath…'

He didn't have to finish the sentence as Cath jumped up and hurried into the house and rushed up the stairs.

'The power that man holds over women…' remarked Danny dryly as he watched the doctor exit the deck. Soon after he was suppressing a grin as he heard an agitated voice emanate from McGarrett's bedroom.

Mary chuckled. 'I think Steve owned up to the beers…you're in trouble Danny Williams' she wagged the tongs at the detective.

Kono stepped onto the deck holding a large plate out for the steaks as Mary removed the meat from the BBQ. 'You gave Steve beer? Oh, you're so dead!'

'Only alcoholics drink alone, so …' Danny shrugged as he sat down in the chair the doctor had vacated.

Chin offered Danny a glass of wine but he declined.

'I'll have a beer with my steak, thanks' He leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes as he let the last rays of sunshine warm his face.

A few minutes later Cath reappeared on the deck searching for her handbag.

'Heh, is he alright?' enquired Chin as he glimpsed the strained look on her face.

'No, he's running a fever and I think there is a small wound abscess. I'm heading over to the hospital to get some IV antibiotics. Steve didn't think it was important to mention the puss oozing from his abdominal wound this morning when he was having a shower.'

'Ah, so you weren't upset about the beer…' relieved Danny peered through his half opened lids at the doctor.

Cath's head shot up.

'What beer?'

'Forget I ever mentioned it, Doc' replied Danny sinking deeper into his chair running his hand over his eyes as if to hide from Cath's piercing green eyes.

'No, we'll have a chat about that when I return, Detective.' She looked across to Mary with an apologetic smile 'I won't be long…start without me'

Great, another female who wanted to have a _chat_ with him he thought with a suppressed groan.

**50505050505050505050505050**

An hour later Kono, Danny and Chin sat with McGarrett in his bedroom. Their CO was resting in bed while the antibiotic infusion ran through the new IV Cath had sited close to his left wrist.

The SEAL looked feverish and flushed although the steak dinner had lifted his spirits.

Chin had just finished his report on his meeting with the retired FBI agent.

'Here's the file Serikawa gave me. Crime scene photos, John McGarrett's report and some of Serikawa's personal notes…'

'Where was the bath house located?' asked Kono with a thoughtful look on her face as she balanced her laptop on her knees.

Chin regarded his cousin with mild surprise but then searched through the pages.

'Ah, it was a property on Nuuanu Ave in Chinatown…'

'Kono, what are you thinking?' queried McGarrett

'You asked me to look into Masato Hajiro and a possible connection to the Yakuza. Well, if the Yakuza were interested in property it made sense to look into Hajiro's portfolio. Over the years he bought several commercial properties throughout Honolulu which he listed on the stock market under the name Fèng Huáng Incorporated. I have the list of properties here…and, bingo. I have a four story building on Nuuanu Ave in Chinatown. Who wants to bet me it's the location of the bathhouse?' triumphantly Kono grinned at her team members.

'You can link Naruki Takahashi to Masato?' Danny stared at the rookie with admiration.

'Way to go, cuz!' added Chin

'But I can do even better…Masato had a second portfolio, much smaller with a mix of property, bonds and cash investments from which the family drew funds from. This is the source of income for Robert Hajiro. All is kept well above board. There are no connections to the Yakuza there but Fèng Huáng Incorporated is definitely a front for them. Avoiding any connections with the Yakuza was paramount for the budding Senator, so Robert sold Fèng Huáng Incorporated after his father's death to a group of leading Hawaiian business men. Would you care for the names of the board members?'

Kono waited expectantly for encouragement with a broad smile on her face.

'Oh for crying out loud, Kono…' Danny rolled his eyes.

Kono chuckled as she turned her laptop for all to see.

'May I draw your attention to the third name on the list…'

Chin leaned forward and read the name out loud. 'Hiro Noshimuri…'

'Ah, the Governor's bosom buddy' muttered Danny sarcastically and McGarrett threw him a withering glance.

'Show me that list, Kono' McGarrett waved Kono over to him. 'Are there any more names we need to flag?'

Kono shook her head as she placed her laptop on the bed.

'I began to run them through our database including the organized crime unit but Makuakane found out and shut me down. Seems he got a phone call from OCU and demanded to know why I was running those names. I told him I was tying up loose ends from the Noshimuri investigation but he told me that it wasn't our case anymore and ordered me to stop. Sorry, Boss'

'No, no Kono. You did brilliantly….' Reassured McGarrett. He tapped the laptop screen.

'Wo Fat …I have heard that name before. What have you got on him?' McGarrett frowned, racking his memory. The pain killers were affecting him more that he cared for.

'Not much.' Replied Kono as she clicked on another file and opened it. 'He's a Chinese business man. He owns several properties on the Island including a part share of Kaimuki country club but seems to keep a low profile.'

'That's it…he was playing golf with the Noshimuri brothers. I initially thought he was a lower level member of Noshimuri's circle but something was off…' McGarrett stared at the screen, his eyes loosing focus for a moment. Suddenly McGarrett closed his eyes in frustration as he hit the bed with the flat of his right hand.

'I'm an idiot…Noshimuri isn't calling the shots. He would have never killed his brother, family means too much. But I threatened Koji that I would be on him twenty-four seven, digging up every skeleton in every closet. I signed his death warrant. Whoever is in charge couldn't let me fulfill my promise because those skeletons would have taken them down, too. The only witness to my promise to Koji was a man who introduced himself as Wo Fat. We need to find out more about him.'

'That's going to be difficult after Makuakane shut me down' objected Kono

'How about I go to the Governor and ask her for help?' suggested Danny to the group.

'I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when Makuakane finds out you went over his head!'

Kono shook her head in alarm.

'Ah, I'll worry about him if it comes to that' Danny shrugged 'Every board member on that list is likely to have connections to the Yakuza …I'll ring her first thing in the morning.'

'I don't think we can trust the governor.' a pensive Chin interjected. 'Patricia Jamieson was the DA who asked Serikawa's CO to drop the investigation into Makuakane's father.'

The disclosure that the Governor may have been involved with covering up a murder so many years ago left the Five O team members lost for words. Kono looked positively ill as the implications sunk in. Danny's jaw was working furiously as all eyes fell onto McGarrett who was shaking his head.

'What ?' exclaimed Danny 'You don't think she could be capable of being in cahoots with criminals? Have you forgotten the love fest she had with Noshimuri?'

'I believe she was genuinely surprised when we connected him to the Yakuza.' replied McGarrett softly recalling the confrontation with her in his office a while back.

There was something in McGarrett's voice though that made Danny lean forward and he spoke very slowly.

'What aren't you telling us?'

McGarrett took a deep breath and held Danny's accusing gaze.

'Oh no you don't!' Danny challenged, his irritation obvious 'I know that face…No secrets, none of this _I can tell you but then I'll have to kill _you SEAL crap. We all are hanging out here on a limb, McGarrett. Bad guys are coming out of every corner; Yakuza big wigs, Samoan heavy weights , Chinese triad connection, corrupt politicians and we still haven't made heads or tails out of it…Spill or I swear I'm on the next plane back to Jersey!'

'You would never leave Grace' replied McGarrett unblinking.

'Maybe putting 5000 miles distance between my dangerous job and my sweet daughter is the best thing I can do for her.' threatened Danny with a dark voice.

Kono paled recalling the thoughts Danny had shared with her in the car.

'No, Danny I thought you had put that to rest this morning…'

Kono's outburst made McGarrett sit up and turn towards Danny.

'You've been considering returning to New Jersey?' The surprise and hurt was audible in McGarrett's voice.

Danny shrugged wearily. 'You're not the one wiping away your daughter's tears when she thinks something bad has happened to her Danno…and this dad has been in and out of hospital at an alarming rate lately.'

McGarrett leaned back and took a deep breath.

'I hear you Danno and I'm sorry, but I don't want to loose you. I don't want to loose any of you…' McGarrett let his gaze run from Danny, to Chin and then Kono.

'Anyway Danny, I've just broken you in…' a smile tugged at McGarrett's mouth.

'What?' Danny's voice rose in ire and McGarrett broke out in laughter, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

'So predictable, Danno…' Danny snorted but sobered up when Steve continued in an apologetic tone.

'I admit that I have kept something from you all and I'm sorry but I was asked for discretion. Last week the governor requested I meet her outside her office. She admitted to an incidence during her time as a DA which someone was blackmailing her over. She didn't tell me what they had on her but informed me that she had sought help from a friend and in time the task force would be invited to join the investigation. '

Danny rubbed his chin.

'I think a flight off this pineapple hell hole is sounding better by the minute…'

**My Muse actually wanted to go on for a bit longer (typical!) but I thought enough for today. I'm conflicted if you guys would prefer shorter chapters or are quite content with my longer ones. Let me know. **

**As always review, pretty please! Cheers from DownUnder!**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hi Everybody, back with another installment. Welcome to the new people who have joined us over the last week. As always your reviews tickle me pink, so keep them coming._**

**_I just returned this weekend from a family holiday (school holidays are finishing up in Australia) hence the delay in posting the next chapter. I did find myself in an environment reminding me of Hawaii and I think he helped my Muse._**

**_Please remember that on the time line we are currently Tuesday pm-only 4 days after McGarrett's brush with death. He may be Superseal but still needs some healing, but don't worry he'll soon be back in full flight...poor Danno! Riding a wild Bronco may be easier than keeping up with Steve ;)_**

**_I do enjoy writing Chin centric chapters and this one is his again._**

**_I hope you like it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 17

**And then there were two…**

'You want a hand?'

Chin had entered the kitchen where Cath was running water into the sink. The dinner dishes were piled up on the counter top next to her.

Cath swung around a slow smile forming on her lips.

'I'd love the company Chin, yes thank you. Mary went to bed with a headache, so I thought I'd get rid of these dishes before I left.'

She bent down and opened up the cupboard looking for dishwashing detergent.

'You're not staying over?' asked Chin as he grabbed a tea towel off the hook.

Cath gently shook her head as she continued rummaging through the cupboard looking for a dishwashing brush.

'I want Danny to have a good night sleep so I'm giving him the guest bed. As I've got an early shift tomorrow I need my rest and I can best get that in my own bed…Steve is responding to the antibiotics and Mary knows to give me a ring if there are problems.'

Chin watched as Cath placed the dishes in the hot water after she threw the dinner scraps into the bin.

'You do realize that the white thing over there is a dishwasher?'

'Oh, of course Chin but I like doing the dishes. It relaxes me after a busy day…and when you have nice company to boot…' She grinned at the detective and gave Chin a small wink who chuckled softly as he grabbed the first of the dripping wet dishes.

'Being a doctor is quite stressful, I know' admitted Chin with a wistful tone in his voice.

'Oh, it has its moments. But your job can be just as stressful as the last days have taught me. You make a mistake someone can die, too.'

Cath looked over to Chin and saw the hurt in his eyes. It took her a moment to understand.

'I take it I'm not the first doctor you've gotten to know?'

Chin sighed softly.

'My Ex fiancée is a doctor. She works in oncology.'

'Tough job…'

'Yeah….' Chin answered 'She would get so upset by the death of a patient that I would ask her why she kept doing it. She told me that if you win the battle, it feels great but when you loose it's a privilege to accompany a person on their last journey.'

Cath sensed that Chin had let her glimpse a side of him that he usually kept hidden and although the female curiosity in her wanted to know more about his Ex she knew not to pry.

Over the next few minutes they both worked together in silence slowly clearing away the dirty dishes, glasses and cutlery. Finally Cath pulled the plug at the bottom of the sink and let the water out. She watched the sudsy water whirl and with a loud gurgle disappear down the drain.

Chin had put the last of the dishes and glasses back in the cupboard and was hanging up the wet tea towel to dry when Cath turned towards him with a serious look on her face which got his attention immediately.

'I got a phone call today at work, Chin. A Sergeant Cage…he requested I attend an interview tomorrow in his office about the shooting in the hospital.'

She observed Chin's hands curling up into a fist although his face remained emotionless.

'Who is this Cage?' she queried, her eyes holding Chin's gaze.

'He's a headhunter for Internal Affairs, Cath. Just tell him what happened and all will be fine.'

Cath noted that Chin's voice sounded strained.

'Why shouldn't it be fine?' replied Cath with alarm 'You did nothing wrong, Chin. The man was going to kill McGarrett and was holding a gun to my head?'

Chin avoided Cath's searching eyes as he turned away from her staring out of the window into the darkness.

'You will hear things about me, Cath…I was thrown off the force eight years ago based on nothing but innuendo and suspicion. Today it happened again when Makuakane fired me. I can read between the lines. This time they intend it to stick. No coming back for me.'

The defeat in Chin's voice broke Cath's heart.

'Heh!' She reached out for his arm and forced him to turn and face her 'I could never doubt that you are an honorable man, Chin Ho Kelly. You saved my life. I will never forget that. I see how much you care about your team. McGarrett and Danny trust you implicitly and Kono worships you.'

Chin's face softened but his eyes remained dark with grief.

'Thank you for the vote of confidence' he whispered and he stepped away, shaking off Cath's hand from his arm.

Chin hesitated for a moment as if to say more but instead took his leave.

'I better be off. There is something I need to do…' Chin's voice cracked slightly as he walked towards the door and panic filled Cath. She sensed that Chin had been on the verge of confiding in her but had changed his mind. The tension in his face signaled to her that if she pushed him now he would just shut her down. Whatever it was she hoped it wasn't dangerous.

Cath stepped into Chin's path and when he stopped she raised herself on her tiptoes, wrapping an arm around his neck pulling him closer and gently pressed a kiss on his cheek.

'Be careful, Chin.' She whispered up against his ear as she leaned against him.

Chin closed his eyes briefly as he relaxed into the embrace and nodded.

'Don't worry about me, Doc. I'll be alright.'

He took a deep breath and forced a smile. The mask had slipped back on.

'I'll talk to you tomorrow evening.'

Chin couldn't miss the apprehension in Cath's voice as she searched his eyes for reassurance.

'Yes, of course…Don't let Cage intimidate you and you'll be fine.' His words rang hollow in her ears and his smile never reached his eyes.

A feeling of dread clung to Cath as she watched Chin exit the kitchen and she fought down the impulse to run after the reserved detective. She wasn't a member of Five O so the team had not involved her in their investigation. She had picked up bits here and there when she over heard them talking during meals, enough to realize how complex and dangerous the problem was that the team faced.

A few moments later the front door opened and shut followed soon by the kick start of his motorbike.

'Oh, Chin …What are you up to?' she murmured to herself as she filled the kettle with water, grabbed a few teabags and prepared a tray with mugs, sugar and milk.

Kono sauntered into the kitchen just as Cath was pouring the boiling water into the tea pot. She wrinkled her nose, sniffing the aroma.

'Mh, Earl Grey…you must have read our minds.' She held out her hands for the tray.

'I heard Chin's bike a moment ago. Did he tell you where he was off to?' she asked

'No, sorry Kono, he didn't say anything. I thought he was off on an errand for the team…at least that was the impression I got.' Alarmed Cath stared at Kono who

shrugged as she chewed her bottom lip.

She had noticed that Chin had been very quiet, more so than usual over dinner but had attributed this to his dismissal by Makuakane. Her cousin was a difficult man to understand at times and the last years had not been easy for him.

'Don't worry, I'll give him a call later. It's probably something personal and not related to the case.'

She smiled reassuringly at Cath before heading out of the kitchen with the tray.

Cath rubbed her nose in deep thought. Kono obviously didn't share her anxiety about Chin's behavior and she would have to trust that she knew her cousin better than the doctor. She reached for the light switch and followed Kono up the stairs to McGarrett's bedroom. One last check of her two patients and then her bed awaited her.

The next morning when several phone calls to Chin's cell phone remained unanswered, Kono recalled the anxiety in Cath's voice and regretted not keeping a closer eye on her cousin.

**505050505050505050505050**

Chin followed the Kamehameha highway passing the Pearl Ridge Shopping center on his left before turning off into Aiea. It had been a while since he had been in this part of town. He passed Pearl Country Club and headed up the road towards Napuanani Park.

A few minutes later he stopped his bike in front of a single storey house and walked up to the front door.

He knocked and waited patiently. When the door opened an elderly Korean woman greeted him.

'May I help you, young man?' The small woman peered up at Chin.

'Mother Cheong, it's me Chin Ho Kelly. I'm looking for Johnny.'

Chin inclined his head briefly as a sign of respect. The face of the woman relaxed as she recognized him.

'Chin Ho, it is good to see you. Please come inside.' The elderly woman stepped back from the door indicating Chin to enter. She closed the door and lead Chin into a sitting room.

'Sit down Chin Ho. It has been many years since you have visited me. How have you been?'

'Well enough, thank you' Chin smiled at the woman who in his youth had been like a second mother to him.

'I read that you became a member of the governor's task force. Your family must be very proud.'

'I don't know. I lost touch some years ago.' The sadness in Chin's voice conveyed more than words could.

'Yes, I understand but I never believed those lies about you.' She reached over and squeezed his hand. Chin looked down on the old weathered hands and smiled as he covered her hands with his.

After a moment she withdrew her hands and sighed softly.

'Now tell me why you want to talk to that useless son of mine?' her dark inquisitive eyes bored down into his.

'I need some information from him, Mother Cheong. Do you know where I can find him?'

'Ah, he works from an office downtown but at this time of the night you will find him in his nightclub located along the foreshore.' The disgust was evident on her face.

'What is the name of the club?'

'Soo Yun Club …the lotus blossom club. Downstairs you find the dancing and the karaoke bar but upstairs…that's where you will find the _women _willing to sell themselves for a few drinks and money to the highest bidder. That is where you will find Johnny.'

Chin stood up.

'Thank you for your help, Mother Cheong.'

He moved towards the door when the old woman's voice called him back.

'Chin Ho, be careful! He isn't the young man you knew as a teenager. He has gone rotten and has no honor. Do not trust him!'

She raised herself from her chair and followed Chin to the house door.

'Don't wait so long again to visit me, Chin Ho. I'm an old woman with few years left.'

Chin chuckled as he looked at the old woman.

'Mother Cheong, you will be around to tell my children the stories of the old country!'

'Bah, you need to find a good woman first before you talk of children.'

Chin could feel her eyes on him as he walked down the drive way to his bike. He waved a last time before starting up his bike and speeding down the road back towards the bar district along Honolulu foreshore.

He found the Soo Yun club down a dark side alley off Kapiolani Boulevard. After he parked his bike he walked up to the two broad shouldered men in dark suits flanking the entrance. Loud music was thumping behind the door.

The man on his right stepped forward and blocked Chin's path to the door. Chin pulled himself up to his full height before adressing the bouncer.

'Tell Johnny Cheong that Chin Ho Kelly wants to speak to him.'

'Have you got an appointment?' he replied in a brusque voice.

You got to be kidding me thought Chin but kept his face free of emotion.

'Check with your boss. You'll find he will want to see me.' Chin spoke with as much conviction he could muster.

The bouncer stared at Chin for several moments before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone. He indicated to Chin to wait as he spoke into the phone.

'Are you carrying?' enquired the bouncer after he finished the call.

'No.' answered Chin lifting his arms up inviting the man to pat him down. Briskly the man ran his hands over Chin's body and grunted faintly. He found Chin's cell phone and removed it.

'You'll get it back when you come out.' Chin didn't let his alarm show on his face.

The bouncer opened the door pointing inside.

'Follow the hallway until you reach the stairs. Go up to the first level.'

The door slammed shut behind him and Chin's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the narrow hallway. A small chain of colourful lights lined the floor. Their faint illumination aided in negotiating the few feet towards the bar area although the increase in chatter and music alone indicated that he was heading in the right direction.

The hallway opened up to a large room with mirrors from floor to ceiling on three sides. The lighting was low and Chin could make out several seating areas with tables and low couches on which men sat with hostess girls perched next to them.

He directed his attention to the stairs on his right and took two steps at once finding himself at the first level a few seconds later. There he faced another door with a small peep hole so he knocked and waited.

The door swung open and a young Asian woman with heavy make up smiled at Chin. He glanced past the woman noticing several men at the back of the room. She let him pass before stepping out and closing the door.

The noise from the bar area vanished and Chin realised that the sound proofing of the room was immaculate. He recognised Johnny Cheong behind the desk. His old high school friend had aged and life had not been kind. Flecks of gray dotted his dark hair, the finely tailored suit hid a growing waistline and a craggy scar decorated his right cheek. The eyes though had not changed and Chin found himself inspected by them.

'Chin Ho Kelly, my old friend. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?' sarcasm dripped from every word.

Chin steeled himself. He had gambled and the next minutes would show if his bluff would be called. From the edge of his vision he could see two dark suited men approach and flank him. He pursed his lips feigning indifference to the menace conveyed by the men in the room.

'Some time ago you offered me a job. I'm looking…'

'Oh, Brah…that offer expired long ago. Anyway why would a Five O detective want to join my crew?' Cheong leered at Chin.

'I'm not Five O anymore' replied Chin in a flat voice. 'I was let go today'

Cheong broke out into loud laughter and slapped the desk in front of him.

'Oh, that's just priceless, brah.'

The goons to his right and left chuckled with their boss.

'I'm finished with policing. A man can take only so much rejection.' Countered Chin tersely as he straightened his shoulders and kept his eyes trained on Cheong.

The man stood up and rounded the desk and stoped in front of Chin. He leaned forward and made a show of wrinkling his nose in disgust.

'You stink of police, Chin…'

'You owe me, brah!' interjected Chin with a cold voice refusing to break eye contact with Cheong who flinched slightly and furrowed his eye brows. He gave Chin a long thoughtful look.

'I may have a use for your talents but I will need to run this past my boss.'

He nodded to the man on Chin's left and before Chin realised what was about to happen the butt of the goon's gun connected with his head and he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

**505050505050505050505050**

Kono rushed up the steps and burst through the door without knocking. She skidded to a halt in front of a startled Danny and McGarrett who were sitting in the living room each holding a coffee mug after ingesting a fair quantity of pancakes Mary had cooked for them.

'Guys, have you heard from Chin? Did he come back here last night?' breathless she looked from her boss to Danny.

Danny threw a concerned look to Steve who leaned forward, his eyes narrowed.

'No and he's not due here till later in the day. Why?'

Kono's distress was obvious to the men.

'I have left several messages on his cell since last night. He hasn't answered…he always replies within a few hours. Something is wrong! I can feel it'

Kono started to pace the living room. She had dismissed her anxiety last night when Chin hadn't answered her phone calls thinking he didn't want to disturb her so late but this morning when she rang his cell and his apartment with no answer the panic started to set in.

Danny placed his mug on the coffee table and jumped up to block Kono's path.

'Steady, Kono.' He reached out and grabbed her hands 'The last days haven't been easy for him. He might have just turned his phone off…'

Frustrated Kono pulled her hands from Danny grip and started to pace again.

'No, I'm an idiot. Cath was worried about him last night but I didn't listen…' her breath hitched.

'Wait, Cath didn't say anything to us.' Alarm was now showing on McGarrett's face.

Kono shook her head in dismay.

'No, I told her not to worry…Damn, damn, damn' Kono raised her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes as she fought for control.

'Okay Kono, calm down. We will find him.' Reassured McGarrett in a level voice.

'Contact HPD and put an alert out on his bike. Danny and you swing by his apartment and make sure he isn't asleep with his cell turned off.'

Kono nodded as she pulled out her phone and placed the call to HPD.

Danny sat down close to McGarrett.

'What do you think?' asked Danny in a low voice.

'Do I think he has gone off on his own…God I hope not.' McGarrett shifted in his chair and grimaced at the stabbing pain from his abdominal wound.

Danny noticed his discomfort.

'Did you take your pain killers this morning?'

'Stop mothering me, Danno!' McGarrett pulled a face.

'Stop being the tough _I no need pain killers _SEAL, Steven. I need you back on deck asap and refusing your meds is not helping!'

McGarrett glared at Danny who sighed loudly as he threw up his hands.

'You leave me no choice….Mary, Mary!'

McGarrett groaned feeling his cheeks warm up in embarrassment.

'Of all the low….'

Mary rushed into the room.

'Danny, what's the matter?'

A few minutes later Mary stood over her brother and watch him swollow his pain medication while a satisfied Danny waved from the hallway.

'I'll call once we arrive at Chin's'

If looks could kill Danny Williams would have dropped dead on the spot.

**505050505050505050**

Minutes of urgent knocking remained unanswered. Kono raised herself onto her tiptoes and ran her hand along the top ledge of the door until her fingers found the house key.

Her hand shook faintly as she guided the key into the lock and with a gentle twist opened the door. Danny had drawn his weapon, dropping his hand to his side as he entered the apartment.

'Chin…heh cousin, are you home?' called out Kono as she walked through the door.

The stillness of the apartment was oppressive. Danny and Kono walked into the sparsely furnished living room. Nothing seemed out of place. Danny moved over to the cooking nook while Kono proceeded towards Chin's bedroom which she found empty. His bed was undisturbed and Kono sat down with her head in her hands. There was no sign of her cousin who obviously hadn't returned home last night.

'Kono, come here.' Danny's call made her jump up and rush back into the living room.

Danny was holding an envelop with Kono's name on the front.

'That's Chin's writing…' She tore the envelop open and pulled out a sheet.

_Aloha__ Kono,_

_Please don't search for me. I'm finished with Five O and there is no turning back now._

_Tell Steve and Danny that I'm sorry._

_Take care, Chin_

'No, no this can't be right…He wouldn't just leave!' dazed Kono handed the letter to Danny who quickly scanned the page.

'That's out of left field' admitted the New Jersey detective. 'You are positive this is Chin's writing?'

Kono nodded silently as she pressed her lips tightly together.

'Okay, lock the place up again. Let's go and see Kamekono. Maybe he knows something or at least can keep a look out for our boy.' Danny reached for his phone.

'Mary….no joy, he isn't here and by the looks of it he didn't return last night.'

Thirty minutes later they were standing in front of Kamekono.

'We need your help, brah. Chin is missing.' Kono watched as the big hawaiian's pupils dilated in alarm.

'Anything little sister…just name it!'

'We don't know what happened. Did you see Chin in the last few days.'

Kamekono stared at Danny and Kono for a moment before answering.

'He came to me yesterday…he wanted me to confirm that Johnny Cheong was still working for the Toa kai.'

A low whistle escaped from Kono's lips 'Now there's a name I haven't heard for a while'

Seconds passed with no explanation until Danny impatiently clicked his fingers

'I'm waiting Kono…connect the dots for me!'

'Sorry Danny. I never thought Chin would go looking for Johnny…they were thick as thieves during junior high school until Johnny got nabbed for a 7 eleven robbery. Johnny was wild and only Chin's influence kept him out of trouble. Chin had been at football practice on the afternoon of the robbery. Johnny went to Juvie for several years and they lost contact.'

'And Toa Kai… who is that Kamekono?'

'Not who but what, brah. Bad business…I warned him to stay away from Johnny and the Korean Yakuza. They play for keeps!'

Danny's heart sank as he watched all the colour drain from Kono's face.

Chin had reached out to the Yakuza. No wonder he hadn't told his team about it. No way would McGarrett have allowed such a risky play. Now that Chin had vanished it did not bode well.

The ringing of his cell phone drew his attention away from his dark thoughts.

'Williams…' he growled. He listened intently to the voice on the other end.

'You're sure it's his bike?' Danny scrunched up his face as he turned away from Kono and Kamekono's prying eyes. 'Okay, thank you. Any sign of detective Chin?...… okay, we'll head over there right away.'

Danny took a deep breath and turned to face the Rookie.

'HPD found his bike?' asked Kono keeping her relief on a short leash 'where?'

'They found it parked at the rest stop close to Makapuu point. It's in one piece, locked and secured but no sign of Chin.' Danny hesitated before he continued.

'They found some blood splatter not far from the bike, Kono leading to the look out. A sample is on the way to the lab and the crime scene unit is processing the area. They're waiting for search and rescue to abseil down the cliff and check for a body'

Tears started to pool in Kono's eyes as the words sunk in.

'No, he can't be dead…I won't believe it….' She squeezed her eyes shut and tears ran down her cheeks. She swayed unsteady so Danny stepped up, wrapping his arms around the young police woman as she buried her face against his chest muffling her sobs.

The New Jersey detective had never felt so helpless in his life as he held on to Kono.

_**Okay it's past 1am so time for bed & sleep...I hope you enjoyed the above and please leave your comments as always. Cheers from DownUnder.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**"Finally!"...you all say and I must admit I feel very guilty that a month has passed since my last posting. Life: fulltime job, family kids-what more can I say plus technical glitches with the laptop.**_

_**Thank you again for your reviews and I'm glad you are still out there reading. welcome to all the new alerts**_

_**This is a super long chapter, actually it nearly went on for some more but I forced myself to hold it over for the next chapter...**_

_**So grab a cup of your favourite drink and enjoy...and as always do leave a comment as I really, really appreciate it and do need the feedback-helps the Muse.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Korean Gambit**

Disorientated Chin lifted his head. He felt the bindings tighten around his wrists and ankles as he shifted his weight in the chair. The room was spinning and he blinked a few times trying to clear his vision. The movement caused his stomach to revolt and he felt the rise of acid in the back of his throat.

He didn't know how long he had been unconscious. The bright light streaming through the open blinds let him know that it was well into the next day. He blinked hard as the sunlight hurt his eyes. They had put him into a large room and considering the unfinished walls, cement floor and high ceiling he guessed that they had brought him to a warehouse.

Jimmy's goons had spent several hours beating him last night. He gingerly moved his jaw from side to side and winced. Fortunately it wasn't broken but one poorly aimed fist had caused his right eye to nearly close up. Chin ran his tongue over his dry lips. His bottom lip was split and he hissed softly.

They had tried to beat a confession out of him. Chin knew his life depended on convincing Jimmy that he had broken with Five O and the life as a cop, so he held fast.

There had been moments the pain had rocked him so hard he thought he might break. Chin fled to memories of his team, calling up their faces and stoically took the beating. When the pain eventually became too much and he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, his last thought was of Kono. He wouldn't be able to explain to her why he had ventured on his own without her knowledge. She would feel betrayed and it hurt Chin to know that the only person to hold to him in his disgrace would doubt herself.

Regret tinged his thoughts as he hoped his cousin wouldn't be the one to find his body. His plan had failed and Jimmy wasn't going to give Chin the benefit of the doubt.

He wondered where Jimmy was. A few hours after being stuck in this room, Jimmy showed up and asked him a lot of questions. Chin may have not been convicing enough because as soon as Jimmy left to talk to his boss, his two Samoan goons continued with their questioning session. If Jimmy didn't trust him why hadn't he been killed yet?

Not that Chin wasn't grateful that he had woken up after last night's events but he couldn't shake the feeling that death may have been preferable to what awaited him today.

There was noise outside the door and Chin quickly let his head fall onto his chest and slowed his breathing. A key turned in the lock and the door was pushed open. He heard the soft footfall of two people entering the room.

'Tsk, tsk…didn't I ask you to be careful. I need him alive and able to answer questions'

The disapproval was clearly audible.

'Sorry, boss!' the contrite voice belonged to one of his torturers but Chin didn't recognize the other man.

'Wake him up, Vailalo…' commanded the stranger.

Chin could hear the tap being turned and water running into a bucket. A few minutes later the icy cold water thundered over his head. He gasped as the water hit the cuts on his face and lip. Instinctively he licked at the rivulets of moisture running down his face to lessen his thirst.

'Welcome back Detective Kelly.'

Chin opened his eyes but his vision was still blurry. He could make out a middle aged Asian man in a grey business suit standing a few feet away.

'Who are you?' his voice was croaky and Chin swallowed hard.

'Someone who would like to know where 10 Million dollars of my money went! You are the only one outside of two other people at HPD that is aware of the location of the 28 million in drug money that was confiscated all those years ago.'

The man paused for a moment before continuing.

'What do they say about hiding in plain view? My idea to use the money from time to time to finance ventures where I didn't want a bank trail worked brilliantly until a few months ago when I came up 10 million short. Now I replaced the money but I must say it vexes me that I do not know who took it. My man on the inside swears that no one accessed the vault via HPD which is confirmed by the video recordings. So that leaves you, Detective. I want my money back!'

Chin drew in a deep breath. Now he knew why he was still alive.

'I don't know what you are talking about…I never took any money then or now.' Chin pressed his lips into a thin line as he defiantly returned the man's intense stare.

'Oh, yes that was me who took the money all those years ago. Unfortunately there was an unannounced audit and my man on the inside didn't have time to replace it. But the recent withdrawal was definitely you. I have always been suspicious of you but while you worked for Five O it didn't seem worth the trouble. Now that McGarrett is dead and you have been cut loose, may I say _again_…no one will mind if you turn up dead and I have made sure Williams and your pretty cousin won't be able to do anything. I want to know how you got into the vault and where my money is… So maybe our Samoan friend here needs to motivate you?'

Chin witnessed a faint nod from the man and Vailalo approached him with a sadistic smile of pleasure. His clenched fist was aiming for Chin's face. Resigned Chin closed his eyes and waited.

Nothing happened because the man had stayed Vailalo's fist. Chin blinked confused as he watched the man push the arm down. Relieved Chin sagged in his chair as his eyes fell shut again.

'Well, beating it out of him will not work. There are more elegant methods. Call Javier and tell him I request his expertise.'

Vailalo nodded and promptly left the room. Chin could hear the man move behind him, bend down close to his ear as he spoke in soft voice.

'You see Detective for all intent and purposes, you are dead. If you give up the information now I promise you a merciful shot to the head but if Javier has to come…well, he is a master of interrogation and specializes in the use of chemical truth serums. His favourite concoction will leave you screaming as you feel yourself burning up from the inside out.'

There was a small pause before the man continued in less congenial tone.

'Last chance: Where is my money and how did you gain access to it?'

Chin lifted his head and met the man's gaze straight on. In spite of his fuzzy vision there was something familiar about the man.

He shook his head regretting it immediately as waves of nausea hit him.

'I don't know what you are talking about…' he groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut using slow, shallow breaths to settle his stomach.

'Oh, well, Javier it is then. Good bye Detective. And by the way should you not disclose the information I seek, I may have to pay that sweet cousin of yours a visit. Maybe she will be more accommodating…' the snicker made Chin's blood boil and he violently struggled against his restraints.

'You leave her alone. She knows nothing…do you hear me?'

The sudden shift in weight caused the chair to slip on the wet floor and topple over. Chin fell hard onto his side slamming his temple against the cement floor. Darkness wrapped around him and he sank into oblivion.

**50505050505050505050505050**

'Williams!' Makuakane's voice rang out just moments after Danny and Kono entered the Five O headquarters. 'My office _now_!'

Danny turned to Kono.

'Go, I'll take care of him'

She nodded gratefully, her eyes dark with emotion and fatigue.

'I'll contact forensics and see if they have a preliminary report on the blood sample.'

They had anxiously watched Search and Rescue scale the area around Makapuu point for several hours. Nothing confirmed the initial impression that Chin had encountered foul play and so Kono and Danny held on to the hope that he was still alive. The bike had been transported to the forensic lab for further testing.

Danny took a deep breath and pushed open the door to Makuakane's office. He walked up to the desk and stood silently clasping his hands behind his back, waiting for Makuakane to address him.

'I expected you to report to work at 8.30am. I also expect you to answer your phone when I call you.'

Makuakane pushed the file in front of him aside and finally looked at Danny who was pursing his lips in mild annoyance.

'I had a medical appointment and cell phones are not allowed in the hospital…'

'Listen Williams, don't bullshit me!' Makuakane cut in impatiently.

Danny clamped his mouth shut returning the cold stare from his new boss with as much defiance as he could muster.

A minute passed by with neither man speaking.

'I'm waiting for your explanation, Williams!' requested Makuakane in a low voice

Danny remained silent. Makuakane sighed under his breath.

'Well, maybe you then care to explain to me why I received a visit from a senior detective from Vice squad this morning enquiring why a Five O detective was seen entering the Soo Yun club.'

He shoved several grainy black white photos with time stamps in the left corner in front of Danny who leant forward to inspect them.

Chin Ho Kelly was talking to the two bouncers at the door in one, then he entered the club, an hour later he was being dragged out by two beefy Pacific Islanders and the last one showed him being pushed into the back of a black SUV.

Danny stared at the photos, his mind working feverishly. Chin appeared injured in the last two photos.

'I'm waiting Detective…' Makuakane tapped the table impatiently with his fingers.

'I have no idea what Chin was doing at the club.'

Makuakane held Danny's gaze for a few seconds but was unable to detect dishonesty in Danny's eyes.

'Yes, and obviously you have no idea what he is up to or you wouldn't have put a BOLO on his motorbike. So Chin Ho Kelly has gone off the grid and you failed to let me know, Williams. This is unacceptable.'

'You kicked Chin off the task force yesterday, so I didn't think it mattered to you what he was doing…' replied Danny evasively.

'Seriously? Are you forgetting that we are in the middle of a gun smuggling investigation with ATF? Men who kidnapped McGarrett, made an attempt on his life before he succumbed to his injuries…how did they know where and when to hit him in hospital? Someone must have let them know…and now, Kelly is seen entering a known Yakuza owned club and what do the Yakuza like to dabble in: gun running!'

Danny stepped up to the desk, eyes blazing as he leaned across to face Makuakane.

'I'm not sure what you are implying…' he growled

'Chin Ho Kelly was let go from HPD with good reason. McGarrett made the wrong call to let a man who can be bought back on the Force…' replied Makuakane evenly

Danny slammed his fist on the desk.

'No way has Chin got anything to do with the gun runners or the attempt on McGarrett's life.'

His boss arched an eyebrow and his face expressed the displeasure he was feeling at the outburst.

'Get a hold of yourself, Detective.'

Makuakane pushed his chair back, stood up and grabbed his car keys.

'I'm late for a meeting. We will talk about this later. You are under no circumstances to pursue the matter. HPD will handle the search for Kelly.'

Danny glowered at Makuakane who continued in a matter of fact tone.

'By the way, the governor's office rang and asked for the security details for the memorial service on Friday. I promised you would get it to them by this afternoon. Also, the governor has requested that you say a few words at the service. I suggest you get busy writing…'

Makuakane sailed past Danny who was gripping the desk hard fighting down the urge to slam his boss up against the wall and teach him some home truths about police work and team loyalty. He remained standing in the office for several more minutes until he had sufficiently calmed down before scooping up the surveillance photos and heading towards Kono's office.

Kono had just hung up the phone when Danny entered.

'I spoke to the Tech…preliminary confirm the blood comes from a male, blood group O positive which is Chin's blood group. Comparative DNA analysis will be back by this evening.'

Kono's voice trembled slightly.

'Look…' Danny placed the photos in front of Kono 'surveillance photos pinpoint Chin at a night club called Soo Yun around midnight. I need you to dig discretely and find out what he was doing there.'

'Who took the photos?' asked Kono as she scanned the images. She gasped softly when she reached the last two photos.

'It seems vice squad has the club under surveillance. Might be a good place to start first. Have you got any connections to vice?'

'Mh, one of my uncles used to work for vice so I may be able to get some information through him, but why don't we request it through official channels?'

'Because I don't want Makuakane to know we are working on Chin's disappearance.'

Danny saw the confusion on Kono's face.

'I'm sorry Kono, but he believes Chin is involved with the gun runners…He gave me an order to leave Chin to HPD.'

Danny anxiously eyed Kono expecting an outburst to rival his own from a few minutes ago, but instead Kono sank back into her chair. The misery and despair on her face shook him to the core.

'Well that's it then…cut loose again, no back up…and when he's found dead…' her voice broke and she twisted away from Danny who reached out for her.

'No, I just need a moment…I'll be alright' She wiped the tears from her face 'I'll scan these photos, clean them up and see if I can make out the car registration.'

Danny nodded and turned to leave.

'Chin is not alone. He has us. Pull everything you can find on Jimmy Cheong. I'll be in my office if you need me'

**5050505050505050505050505050**

A soft rap against the door made Cath Reid turn around.

'Come in' called out Sergeant Cage as he looked past her at the door.

A thirty something man stepped into the office and quickly advanced to Cage's desk with his hand outstretched.

'Sergeant Cage, I apologize for being late but I was held up.'

'Mr. Makuakane, pleased to meet you' Cage had jumped up and shook Makuakane's hand deftly. 'I was nearly finished with Dr. Reid's testimony. I can email the report to you…'

Cath Reid stared at the handsome new boss of Five O. The photo Kono had found didn't do the man justice. Makuakane felt her inquisitive eyes on him.

'I'm sorry Dr. Reid. We haven't met yet. Kai Makuakane…I have replaced Steve McGarrett as the new CO of the Governor's task force.'

He offered Cath his hand which she grasped as she flashed him a polite smile.

God, he had bedroom eyes she thought and felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

Makuakane dazzled her with a big smile.

'I asked to be present because Detective Kelly was representing Five O at the time of the incidence.' he explained before turning his attention back to the Sergeant.

Cage cleared his voice.

'Dr Reid has just described the events for me, Sir. She and McGarrett were in imminent mortal danger, so the death of the assailant can be viewed as a rightful shooting. I was going to…'

Makuakane held up his right hand to stop Cage from continuing.

'Actually the reason I'm running late is because Detective Kelly has disappeared. He was last seen at a night club called Soo Yun's a Yakuza front. It seems he has fallen back into old habits…the shooting may have been rightful but I remain suspicious that the info on McGarrett may have been leaked by Kelly.'

Cath's head snapped up

'No, I don't believe it!' bewildered she looked at both men.

'Dr Reid, I understand that you naturally feel indebted to the detective but he was previously thrown off the Force for taking money…' Cage was a touch too eager to correct the doctor's impression of the Five O detective.

Cath shook her head while lowering her gaze as she remembered the warning that Chin had given her. As much as she wanted to go to bat for him, in the eyes of these two men she had only briefly met the detective a few nights ago under challenging circumstances. A too strong defense of a man she supposedly barely knew may arouse suspicion.

'Oh, I didn't know…sorry, it's just…he did save my life…and appeared genuinely concerned about McGarrett.'

Makuakane nodded with sympathy.

'Sergeant, are you finished with the doctor? '

Cage glanced at his notes, shuffling the pages.

'Yes, I have no more questions for now. Thank you Dr. Reid for your time.'

Cath stood up nervously running her hands over her skirt before bending down and picking up her hand bag. Her concern for Chin was difficult to hide.

Under Makuakane's watchful gaze she exited the office.

As soon as the door had shut Makuakane swung around to Cage.

'Sergeant, I need you to put out an arrest warrant for Detective Kelly. I want the man found and brought in for interrogation.'

'Yes, Sir.' An eager smile spread on Sergeant Cage's face.

Cath waited till she was out of the building before calling Danny. Holding the phone to her ear she nervously scanned the area. The call went to voice mail.

'Danny, this is Cath. Give me a call as soon as you get this. I'm heading back to the hospital.'

She broke the connection wondering if she should instead head to McGarrett's when a voice startled her out of her thoughts.

'Dr. Reid?'

Cath swung around as she recognized the voice, snapping her cell phone shut.

'Mr. Makuakane…I was just calling a cab…'

'Please call me Kai…'

That velvety voice of his was going to be the death of her she thought as she forced a smile.

'Ah, then you must call me Cath…'

She blinked several times like a deer caught in head lights. Damn those eyes!

'Did Sergeant Cage not arrange transport for you?' Makuakane enquired

Cath shook her head.

'No, but that's quite alright. The hospital isn't too far…and I have called a cab…'

'Please, let me drop you off at the hospital.' There was that dazzling smile again.

Cath put a hand up as she moved towards the curb, scanning the street for a cab.

'That's not necessary. You must be very busy and I…'

'Please, I must insist' Makuakane interrupted her and gently grasped her elbow. 'My car is over there.'

Cath relented. Slapping his hand away and refusing his offer might be attractive but not wise. She would play along for now.

Makuakane led her to a midnight blue BMW cabriolet, politely opening the door for her to get in and waiting till she was settled before moving around to the driver side.

Cath's phone rang and she quickly pulled it out of her hand bag and scanned the ID.

Danny was calling back. Great timing she thought as a soft groan escaped her lips. She pressed reject and dropped the phone back into her bag.

She noticed Makuakane's curious glance and forced a smile.

'Just the hospital reminding me that my first patient arrives at 1.30pm…'

Cath dropped her gaze afraid he would read the lie in her eyes. Her hands shook slightly as she fidgeted with her handbag. At the bottom of her bag she found her sun glasses and quickly put them on to hide her eyes from Makuakane's sight.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and stared straight ahead.

'Are you alright, Cath? You seem a bit out of sorts.'

Damn his perceptive eyes Cath silently swore.

'No, I'm fine but…well, talking about the events from last weekend has stirred up feelings… I never had anyone threaten me with a gun before…'

She remembered reading in a novel that when lying it paid to stay as close to the truth as possible.

'You watch TV and see violence, you read about it in the papers but until it happens to you…and then loosing McGarrett so soon after. I never accept the death of a patient easily.'

Her voice shook with emotion.

Makuakane reached over and gave her arm a gentle squeeze.

'How about I buy you a cup of coffee and you can talk. I have some experience with life threatening situations and loosing men under my command, so it might help.'

Cath was too surprised to think about a way to wiggle out of his offer. Could this be the man Five O thought had sinister motives and Danny had taken such an intense dislike to? Either something was wrong about Five O's information or Makuakane was one slick sociopath. Maybe spending some time with him would give her insights into the man Steve and Danny could use.

Cath took a deep breath, smiled as she replied gratefully.

'Thank you, I think I would like that. I can't really talk to anybody at work about it and I don't want to worry my family with what happened.'

**505050505050505050505050**

Danny hung up the phone when Cath's cell went to voice mail. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the computer screen. The prompt at the top of the page pulsed, patiently waiting for Danny to start typing.

What in the devil's name was he going to say about McGarrett? If he told the truth that he admired him and had never worked with a more professional and capable man, McGarrett was sure to hear about it and his boss would never curb his dangerous SEAL ways. Also, Danny had no reason to bitch about it ever again. On the other hand, what platitudes could he spout that wouldn't make him look like a witless jerk and have McGarrett wonder about his side kick's true opinion of him.

A loud groan escaped his lips as he held his head in his hands.

Kono chose that moment to come bursting into his office with the broadest grin on her face.

Danny arched an eye brow in surprise at the 180 degree mood swing of their rookie but was glad for the distraction.

'Okay, why do you look like the cat that got the mouse?'

'I found something while I was working on the photos…' She turned on her heels and headed back out to the common area with the large 42 inch monitors. She touched the icon of a file on the surface table, opened it and spread out the digital photos pulling a close up of the SUV to the front.

'Now the software wasn't able to get a better resolution of the car registration, just a partial which I'm already running against DMV records, but I then noticed something…See here, one of the men dragging Chin to the car is wearing fancy cowboy boots!' Her fingers glided over the surface as she rearranged the digital enlargements.

'I take it not a very common choice of footwear in Hawaii!' commented Danny

'Yep, stands out like a tie…'quipped Kono who was rewarded with an eye roll from Danny.

'I remembered having seen a pair of boots like it…voilá…on the video from the prison, a Pacific Islander visiting the inmate who later assaulted Hesse and finally here he is again loitering in the hospital lobby on the evening of the attempt on Steve's life. I couldn't get a decent shot of the man's face in the vice squad photos or from the prison but the hospital lobby has several cameras and on one angle I got a good view of his face. I ran it through facial recognition…. Let me introduce you to Sammy Vailalo.'

Her finger tapped the screen and she whisked a photo of Vailalo on to one of the monitors followed by his rap sheet on the monitor next to it.

'Guess who he works for…Jimmy Cheong, who manages the Soo Yun club!'

A low whistle escaped Danny's lips.

'In and out of prison, paroled a few months ago, several assault charges, one attempted murder charge which folded on a technicality, several other unsolved murders for which he was questioned but couldn't be positively linked to…So we have now connected the Yakuza to the attempt on Steve's life and the attack on Hesse in jail. Do you think Chin knew that Jimmy was involved?'

Kono bit down on her lip as she pondered Danny's question.

'I know my cousin likes to play things close to his chest but something as big as this…he would have told us. I think he sought out Jimmy as his only contact among the Yakuza he felt he could trust…'

'Well, how do you think that's going for him?' replied Danny with an edge in his voice. He regretted his outburst the moment he saw Kono's crestfallen expression.

'Sorry, Kono.' He ran his hand through his hair, the frustration he felt was evident in the tone of his voice 'I'm just so angry he went off on his own without back up. Why didn't he confide in Steve or me…?'

Kono just shook her head as she fought down the tears.

'Old habits die hard Danny. He's used to going at it alone.'

'He obviously didn't get the memo…Five O sticks together no matter what.'

Danny felt a smile tugging at his mouth 'Although I wouldn't want to be him when he has to face Steve and explain himself.'

Kono formed a silent "oh" at the thought and joined Danny in a wistful smile.

'Okay, let's go and find our boy. Copy the file onto a USB. First stop the hospital. Let's see what Victor knows about Vailalo or Jimmy Cheong.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Makuakane had driven her to a nice restaurant in Waikiki and led Cath to a reserved table at the back of the dining room. Her valiant attempt to get him to take her to a simple café instead was met by his infallible charm and iron will.

Cath was getting the feeling that she may have bitten off more than she could chew.

It perturbed her that he had a reservation so obviously he had planned to come to this restaurant today. But what was she doing here?

Twenty minutes later she found herself sitting in front of a Caesar salad having lunch with the enemy. He definitely was a master of manipulation. Cath had never felt so out maneuvered in her life. She did notice him glancing at his watch from time to time as he scanned the room while he plied her with pleasant conversation.

Under any other circumstances she would have enjoyed the company of an attractive man over lunch but she couldn't let herself trust Kai Makuakane no matter how charming he appeared.

Suddenly Makuakane pushed his chair away from the table.

'If you will please excuse me for a moment, Cath. I'll be right back. Please order us a coffee and then I regret it is time I dropped you back at the hospital.'

He strode away from the table, heading towards the front of the restaurant and out of her view.

Cath sat quietly for a few seconds before getting up after grabbing her hand bag. She slowly headed in the same direction as Makuakane and saw him talking to a tall Chinese man in an expensive grey business suit. Fortunately Makuakane was standing with his back to her. Cath spied a hallway leading off the dining room area to where the rest rooms were situated and she casually walked across. Once she had ducked into the hallway she turned and peered around the corner. Makuakane was still talking to the man and from this angle she could see his face. He didn't look happy.

She rummaged in her hand bag for her cell phone and put it into camera mode and stepped slightly out from the hallway, snapping several pictures of Makuakane and the stranger.

She grinned to herself as she pocketed her phone and stepped back into the safety of the hallway. For a fleeting moment she thought Makuakane had seen her and her heart began to beat furiously. She took a deep breath and stole another glance.

Makuakane was gone and she saw the man he had met with leave through the glass doors of the restaurant. Relief flooded through her and she quickly made her way to the rest room to reapply her lip stick and wash her sweaty palms. She considered calling Danny but if he knew what she was up to he wouldn't be pleased so she compromised and sent him a picture file of Makuakane and the Chinese businessman with the comment to check up on the identity of the man Makuakane met.

A few minutes later she returned to the table where two steaming cups of coffee were waiting.

'I'm sorry, Kai. I took the opportunity to freshen up. I hope you didn't miss me too much'

She flashed him a seductive smile to cover up her nervousness. Really now you're flirting with him she thought with dismay as she slid back into her seat.

His warm laughter reassured her that he was none the wiser of her little spying action and she lifted the cup to her lips.

Later on the way back to the hospital Makuakane suddenly turned into an underground parking garage.

Alarmed Cath sat up straight shooting a confused look to Makuakane.

'Kai, why are we driving into this garage…?'

Makuakane stared ahead as he turned the wheel and drove to the back of the garage where only a few cars were parked. He stopped the cabriolet and without a word reached over and grabbed Cath's handbag from her lap.

'Heh, what are you doing…'

'Shut up!' he answered in a low, menacing voice. He quickly found her cell phone and flipped it open. Stunned Cath watched as he scrolled through her menu, checking out her call log and of course her photo file. Carefully she felt for the car door release and curled her fingers around it as her other hand gradually worked its way to the seat belt buckle. Realizing what she was attempting to do Kai's hand shot out and grabbed her hard by the wrist.

'What are you doing?' she called out in pain 'You're scaring me Kai!'

'Who are you?' he demanded squeezing her wrist tightly and causing her to wince in pain.

'What?' wide eyed and confused Cath tried to pull her hand away from his iron grip.

'You heard me! Who are you and who do you work for?

'Are you mad? I'm Dr. Catherine Reid and I work for the Haematology department at Honolulu General. Now let my wrist go…'

'Why have you got every member of Five O on speed dial, two missed calls from Daniel Williams and photos of me ….'

'Oh my God, did you forget to take your medication today?' disbelief rang in her voice 'I have all the members of Five O on speed dial because I was looking after McGarrett. They wanted to make sure I could get hold of them any time of the day. Danny checks in with me every day to see how I'm coping after the shooting incidence. And the photo, well that was my childish indulgence to have a brag photo of the handsome man who had taken me out to lunch, who I hoped may become special…Oh God was I deluded!'

Fear had given Cath the bravado to face off Makuakane and she could see the doubt in his face mixed with guilt. She wriggled her wrist free and held out her hand for her bag.

'I'm sorry Cath. I over reacted…' Cath's cell phone rang stopping Makuakane mid sentence. He raised an eyebrow when he recognized the caller ID: Danny Williams.

'Well, let's hear what Detective Williams has to say' and he put the call on loudspeaker inviting her to answer.

'Hi Daniel…' her voice trembled slightly.

'Heh, Cath finally. What the hell is the meaning of the photo of Makuakane with Wo Fat you sent me? Where are you? How did you get it?...Cath? Cath?'

Makuakane snapped the phone shut terminating the call and reached into his jacket withdrawing a Glock which he pointed at Cath.

'You nearly had me convinced that you weren't involved but now…We can't continue this conversation here.'

He kept the gun trained on Cath as he opened the car door and stepped out.

'Get out….good and now remove your shoes…thank you.'

Cath kicked off her heels and watched as he opened the trunk of the car.

'Climb in, sweetheart' He waved the gun in her direction when Cath hesitated.

'What are you going to do with me, Kai?' she asked as she climbed into the trunk. He smiled grimly as he slammed the trunk shut. Cath started to call out, thumping her fist against the lid.

'You behave in there…' He patted the trunk to underline his request.

Makuakane moved to the driver's seat and switched on the radio which he turned up drowning out the cries for help from Cath. He quickly removed the sim card from the phone which he pocketed and then threw the phone on the floor next to her shoes.

**5050505050505050505050**

Danny and Kono had just parked the Camaro and were walking towards the main entrance of the hospital when he glanced at his cell phone. The flashing icon let him know that he had missed a message and he hit the button to call it up only to be greeted by a photo of Makuakane with another man.

'What in the Devil's name…?' Danny stopped in his tracks, staring in disbelief at the photo and the sender ID.

'What's the matter Danny' asked Kono as she saw Danny's eyes widen with alarm.

'Please tell me this isn't who I think it is…'

He handed Kono his phone.

Kono squinted and sucked in a deep breath.

'That's Wo Fat talking to Makuakane…who sent this?'

'Damn, it's from Cath. How the hell did she get this.…?' He dialed and held the phone up to his ear. As soon as she picked up he fired off his questions only to suddenly find himself disconnected. He tried again to call Cath but her phone had been switched off.

Danny stared off into the distance lost in thought.

'Cath called me Daniel. She's never called me that! Oh no, I've got a bad feeling about this…'whispered Danny.

'Change of plans, Kono…you go back to McGarrett's, fill him in on Chin and Vailalo and see if you can locate Cath's cell GPS signal while I go and see Hesse. Be careful! Don't go back to the office… wait for me at Steve's.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

It took Kono fifteen minutes to get Steve up to speed on the day's occurrences and another five minutes to get a lock on Cath's cell phone.

McGarrett had started to pace up and down his bedroom like a caged tiger.

'Of all the harebrained things for Chin to do…and then Cath…She's a doctor for goodness sake, not Nancy Drew.'

He swung around and addressed Mary who was anxiously watching her brother from the door.

'I take it you learnt your lesson and I don't have to worry you'll vanish next?'

Mary raised her hands, palms up.

'Cross my heart, no sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. I'll get my personal Ninja to do that for me!'

She frowned as she observed her brother press his hand against his wound and saw the tension around his mouth. The injury was aching and Steve was overdue for his medication.

'How about you sit down before you tear open your sutures…'

'I can't keep sitting on the side lines while my team is being taken out one by one…'

His breath hitched and he stopped his pacing for a moment to stare at the white board with the 8 by 10inch photos of all the persons of interest and the information they had on the individuals.

'Kono, give me the location of Cath's phone and I'll check it out…'

'Oh no you don't' called out Mary in alarm 'You're not well enough to go traipsing around town…'

Kono looked up from her lap top frowning.

'And what if someone recognizes you, Steve?' added Kono 'Not a good idea…Danny will have a fit…'

She could hear Danny's choice words on McGarrett's suggested excursion already.

McGarrett had ignored the outburst of the women as he rummaged for his car keys.

'No one will recognize me with my beard…I'll wear a basketball cap…damn, where are my car keys Mary?'

Kono sighed, stood up and produced her car keys, holding out her arm and jingling them. It had the desired effect and McGarrett stopped as his eyes fixed on the keys. He reached out for them but she quickly pulled her hand back.

'Okay, but I'm driving… take it or leave it!'

'Why…how will you stop me?' A smile appeared on Steve's face and a hint of Rambo was visible in his eyes.

Quick as a flash Kono whipped out her gun from her holster, holding it in front of her body though she aimed at the ground.

'Try me Rambo! I never miss!'

McGarrett raised an eye brow while Mary chuckled into her hand.

'You do realize that I'm your boss, _Rookie…_And will everybody quit calling me Rambo!'

**Sorry guys, I just had to stop somewhere for today...I'm feeling a bit insecure about this chapter, so let me know how I'm going. Press the review button...**

**This weekend I'll be very busy-going to a SciFi&TV convention-hope to meet David Hewlett *sigh*, Christopher Heyerdahl, John Rhys Davies (a photo with him with even impress my husband who is an avid LOTR fan),Rainbow Sun Franks, Lance Henricksen to name a few and get some autographs and photos. **

**Take care and hope to be back in a week with the next installment...Cheers from DownUnder!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**So, managed to post the next chapter before the end of the weekend...**_

_**As always many thanks for the reviews and alerts. The number was up after this chapter in comparison to the last which reassured me because it had made me worry I was loosing you guys. I know by the hits that there is a great following of the story but receiving a review is so powerful, so please keep it up.**_

_**The SciFi/TV convention was excellent btw...had splurged on a Gold pass for the weekend which was worth every cent-had drinks party with the guests, sat up front, special small group sessions with the main guests, photos and autographs included. All the actors were lovely and so friendly. Very impressed with Ryan Robbins from Sanctuary which I don't yet follow ( not enough hours in the day) but will endeavour to remedy during next hiatus-such a sweet guy and has a great singing voice. David Hewlett didn't disappoint either and during the second talk he was up on stage with Rainbow Sun Franks, one very sharp dresser. Lance Hendrikson was so modest and actually was much more relaxed in the small VIP session than in the big auditorium. He showed us his recent short film which was nominated...gruesome but fascinating. John Rys Davies was lovely, too. Anyway won't gush anymore.**_

_**Sit back and enjoy...**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

**Fear is only as big as the mind allows**

A wave of fresh air hit Cath when Makuakane finally popped the trunk open. She squeezed her eyes shut at the sudden bright light and drew deep gulps of air into her lungs.

Makuakane reached in and grabbed her arm, pulling her upright.

'Out you come, Doc…'

Cath groaned in distress and expelled the contents of her stomach at Makuakane's feet, clutching the rim of the trunk as the last heaves rolled over her. The confined space, the motion and lack of air had made her motion sick.

'Did you think it wise to bring her here, Kai?'

Cath turned her head in the direction of the voice. Standing on the porch was a slim built, elderly man, the disapproval visible on his face as he addressed Makuakane.

'Something is going on and I need to find out what.' Replied Makuakane tersely as he helped the unsteady Cath out of the car. He wrapped an arm around her waist and gently guided her up the stairs into the living room where he sat her down on a chair.

'Gio, get her some water' he called out to the man as he bent over Cath, brushing her sweaty hair out of her face. He picked up a pair of handcuffs lying on the coffee table and fastened them around her wrists.

'Please, Kai I don't understand ...why are you doing this?…let me go…they're expecting me at the hospital…'

He looked down at her tear stained face and sighed softly. Cath's mascara had run, her eyes were red and swollen and her pupils dark with fear. The pallor of her face and her breathy voice told him that she was barely keeping it together.

'Actually, they aren't. I rang your boss and told him that you are helping us with our investigations and won't be back today. He was very happy to have someone cover your outpatient clinic.'

Makuakane pulled a white handkerchief from his jacket pocket and offered it to Cath who stared at it for moment before using it to wipe her mouth.

Gio appeared with the glass of water and placed in on the table next to Cath.

He stepped away waving Makuakane to follow him turning his back to Cath as he spoke in a low urgent voice.

'After your phone call I ran her through the database. She is who she says she is…I cannot find a connection to Five O before McGarrett became her patient. There is no connection to any law enforcement unit, but if she is undercover I'd like to meet the guy who created her back story…its flawless!'

Makuakane eyed Cath who with a shaky hand was taking sips from the water.

'Here is the Sim card from her phone. See what you can find…'

Gio nodded and vanished with the Sim into the next room. Makuakane grabbed a chair and pulled it over to Cath, placing it just a foot away facing the doctor.

'Okay, Cath, I need you to be honest with me. Why did you send the photo of me to Danny Williams?'

Cath stared at Makuakane, her lips pressed into a thin line. After a few seconds she twisted her head away but remained silent.

'Cath, I don't want to hurt you, but I need an answer' His hand wrapped around her wrist that he had bruised earlier and he saw her flinch at the contact.

'I…I need to use the bathroom' Cath hissed as she pulled her wrist from his grasp.

'Right…come this way'

Makuakane stood up, pushing his chair aside to make room for Cath.

'Follow me'

They reached a door at the end of the corridor which Makuakane held open.

'The door stays open…' and seeing the alarm in her face he quickly added 'I'll be a few steps away so you will have your privacy. Don't even think of pulling any stunts.'

He patted his jacket gently where Cath knew he had his gun holster.

She held up her arms.

'What about the cuffs?' Cath demanded.

'You'll adapt!' smirked Makuakane before turning on his heel and stepping away from the bath room door.

The frustrated groan which slipped from Cath's lips made his mouth twitch with amusement.

Cath scanned the small bathroom. There was a window above the shower alcove but far too small for her to climb through. She stepped up to the hand basin and ran the cold water tap. The splashes of cold water felt good on her face and she rested her head against the mirror as she let the cold water run over her bruised wrist. In future she would restrict herself to helping the sick and injured. She took a deep breath, lifting her head as she tried to calm her nerves with regular breaths. The pale and drawn face that stared back at her from the mirror documented her fear for all to see.

Her recklessness in trying to help Danny and Steve might cost her dearly and she scolded herself for not declining Makuakane's invite for a coffee.

Danny would realize she was in trouble but would he be able to find her in time. Pangs of worry about Chin's fate hit her and she regretted not talking to Danny and Steve about her concerns yesterday. Now she had complicated matters and Danny would have to waste time looking for her and not for Chin. If Danny and Kono were too late for Chin, she would never forgive herself.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' whispered Cath to herself as she stomped her bare foot on the tiled floor in anger with each utterance of stupid.

'Are you nearly finished in there?' Makuakane called out.

'Yeah, just a minute!' Cath turned the water off and stepped over to the toilet. The pressure in her bladder reminded her why she had come to the bathroom in the first place.

Time to find out how criminals in cuffs pee, she thought, as she wrested with her clothing.

**5050505050505050505050**

Danny flashed his HPD badge to nurse at the burns unit reception.

'Danny William's Five O. I need to interview Victor Hesse.'

The nurse looked up into the blue eyes of the detective a perfunctionary smile plastered on her face.

'I'm sorry, but he has just returned from the OR and is under sedation. Maybe you can come back in a few hours.' She didn't wait for Danny's response before dropping her gaze back to her computer screen.

'No, that won't work for me. I don't need long, just a few questions but a man's life depends on the information, so…'

The nurse looked up and arched an eyebrow in surprise at the detective's attitude. Danny could see her straighten her shoulders and take a deep breath. He cut in, putting a hand up to stop her from speaking.

'Okay, I know…you'll going to say no you can't do this…I'll say yes I can…you'll ring your supervisor and I'll ring the _governor_…you do realize Five O is the governor's task force, right…so who do you think will win this pissing contest?' For emphasis Danny thumped the desk with his flat hand.

The gamut of emotions running over the nurse's face was priceless: indignation, anger and finally fear and resignation.

'Excellent, I knew you would understand.' Danny smiled politely at the nurse.

'You will have to put on a gown over your clothing, shoe covers and wash your hands before entering his room. He is in room 3A.'

She pressed a button and the doors swung open to the burns unit. Just as they were closing Danny could hear the nurse paging Dr. Samson. He knew that at best he probably had only 10 minutes to get Hesse to talk.

Sitting next to the door to room 3A was a HPD officer. Danny showed his badge and grabbed the paper gown and booties off the trolley next to the room.

'Danny Williams, Five O. How is he?'

'He returned two hours ago from the OR. They needed to do some skin grafting on his back.'

'Now, a doctor is probably going to come in a few minutes. I need you to keep him at bay for as long as possible…do you understand, officer?'

The young HPD officer smiled and nodded.

'I'll do my best, Sir'

Danny pushed the door open and saw Hesse lying on his stomach with his eyes closed.

Several bandages covered his back and an IV line was connected to his right arm.

Thanks to his recent education in all things medical he easily identified the pain relief pump and switched it off. He turned to Hesse, tapping him lightly on the head.

'Wake up, Victor. We need to finish our conversation from the ambulance.'

A soft groan escaped from Hesse as he roused to Danny's voice. Another firmer tap on the head finally had the desired effect and Hesse's eyelids fluttered open and the criminal's pupils constricted as he recognized Danny bending over him.

'Go away, Detective Williams…' he hissed.

'Now, now is that the way to talk to the man who saved your life Victor' This time Danny gave a short, punishing slap to Victor's head.

Hesse grimaced and tried to twist away from Danny but the discomfort in his back made him stop. His hand shot out reaching for the nurse's bell but Danny was quicker.

'I'll get the lovely nurse for you when we are finished, Victor. First you need to tell me who wants you dead?'

Hesse closed his eyes, choosing to ignore Danny.

'Mh, you do know that I have you under police protection but if you are of no use to me then I will reassign the officers…and whoever wants you dead will not get any interference from me.'

Danny turned and pulled up a chair. He sat down heavily never letting his eyes stray from Hesse's face. There was a flash of a tension around Hesse's mouth before the criminal spoke up.

'I'm a dead man if I talk to you…you have to promise to get me off this Island.' A tinge of fear swung in Hesse's voice.

'I'll see what I can do…'

'No, I need it in writing, then I will talk…'

Danny clenched his hands. He had no time for games.

'I know the Yakuza is involved…' The brief dilation of Hesse's pupils was all the confirmation he needed. 'You are an arms dealer…so I think you are helping the Yakuza run guns into Hawaii!'

Hesse had his emotions back in grip as he answered with an even voice.

'You are on a fishing expedition, Williams. Get me a written agreement from the Governor and we can talk.'

There was a commotion outside the door. Time was nearly up. Danny expertly pushed his chair against the door, wedging it under the door handle.

'I'm not leaving without a name Victor. Consider it a sign of good faith!'

A raised voice outside demanded to be let in, countered by the firm voice of the HPD officer.

Danny stepped up to Hesse and peeled back one of the dressings on his back, pulling a part of the new graft off as it clung to the dressing.

Hesse reared up as he yelped in pain.

'What are you doing…?'

'Just inspecting the doctor's handiwork. I must make sure you are being looked after properly. Would be a pity if he had to redo it…'

Danny started to pay attention to another dressing.

'Stop' Hesse capitulated 'check on a Dak-Ho Lee'

There was a loud knock on the door followed by the voice of the HPD officer.

'Detective Williams? I have Doctor Samson here, the treating physician for Mr. Hesse. Could you please open the door?'

Danny moved the chair and opened the door to face the small group crowded in front of him.

'Sorry Doctor, with Mr. Hesse's life under threat HPD cannot be careful enough.'

Danny was already busy slipping off the booties covering his loafers and then he sailed past the enraged doctor and nurse, nodding briefly his thanks to the young officer before heading down the corridor towards the exit. He ripped the gown off and bunched it up in his hand.

'The governor will hear about your behavior Detective!' called the doctor after Danny who just waved as he tossed the gown and booties in the bin at the exit, never breaking his stride.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Kono hid a broad grin with difficulty when she saw McGarrett come down the stairs. Although the beard helped to disguise his chiseled jaw and the old checkered shirt from his dad fell loosely around his toned upper body, the blue eyes paired with the clipped movements of a military man gave McGarrett away.

She thrust an old baseball cap at her boss.

'I don't think you'll fool anybody who knows you…'

'Nobody will see me, Kono; relax! 'confidently McGarrett settled the cap on his head pulling it deep into his face. 'Let's go'

McGarrett reminded her of a racehorse waiting at the starting gates. In a moment he would start to paw the ground with his hooves. Kono nodded reassuringly at Mary who stood in the living room watching her brother with concern.

The exchange between the women did not go unnoticed by McGarrett so he walked up to his sister and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He held her at arms length as he looked at her.

'Don't worry, please. I'm feeling close to a hundred percent…and Kono is with me'

A weak smile tugged at Mary's lips as McGarrett whispered his reassurance with a side glance to Kono and her weapon strapped to her hip.

'Go, but heaven help me if Danny rocks up here expecting to find his convalescing partner. Try to be back as quickly as possible.'

'We'll keep in touch' and with those words McGarrett opened the door for Kono and waved her past him, flashing a last smile at his sister.

Fifteen minutes later Kono's phone vibrated in its holder attached to the center console in her car. She touched the loudspeaker button.

'Kono here…'

'Hi Kono, I'm just leaving the hospital and heading back to McGarrett's.'

Danny's voice echoed through the car.

'Heh, am I on loudspeaker? Where are you Kono?'

'Driving into town. I located Cath's cell phone at a downtown parking garage. I'm heading over there now…'

'Okay I'll meet you there. Text me the address. I don't want you following this up alone'

'Ah, I'm not alone Danny' he could hear her hesitation clearly.

'Don't tell me you're dragging Mary along with you?'

'No, not Mary…'

McGarrett grinned as he sunk deeper into his seat stifling a chuckle, enjoying Kono's squirming. She slapped him hard on the arm in response to his amusement and a short sharp 'ouch' uttered in a voice far too familiar made Danny suck in an audible breath.

'Oh, you got to be kidding me…you didn't…he didn't…_what are you two thinking_!'

He shouted the last part of the sentence.

'Sorry Danny, tunnel coming up. I'll text you the address.'

Kono quickly broke the connection cutting off a swearing Danny. McGarrett shook his head smiling as he pictured Danny currently yelling at the top of his voice, slapping the wheel and redialing to continue his barrage at Kono.

'There is no tunnel Kono. You just cut him off…its just going to be worse later when he realizes what you did…!'

'You're the one talking…don't you think he'll be at you for leaving the house. I'm just following you. Once he understands that, he'll be all yours.'

McGarrett's face fell, making Kono laugh out loud.

'You better text him the address. Tell him we are 10 minutes away…and he should concentrate on the traffic and stop yelling.'

McGarrett removed the phone from its holder and started to tap away.

**505050505050505050505050**

On her return from the bath room, Makuakane had removed her hand cuffs but just as she was about to thank him he fastened a handcuff to the sofa and then to her bruised wrist.

He pushed her onto the sofa and walked away to join Gio in the next room. Although she could hear them talking she was unable to follow the conversation. A few minutes later Makuakane returned with a print out in his hand.

'You know Cath, deleting your text messages and call history doesn't mean I cannot trace all your calls. Now you have been talking a lot to the Five O members especially Danny Williams. Not only while McGarrett was your patient but even more so since he died.'

'Why the need to stay in touch with Williams? And why are you calling the McGarrett home so frequently over the last two days?'

Cath refused to talk. She kept her eyes to the ground and stared at her feet.

'We can do this the easy way or the hard way Cath…and I really don't want to hurt you!'

He leaned forward and caressed her cheek. Cath twisted away in disgust.

'I told you already. Danny is calling to check up on me, making sure I'm okay after the traumatic weekend. He's very kind and I do think he enjoys our little chats…'

'So you want me to believe that Danny Williams is just being the kind and attentive detective? Maybe even interested in something more with the lovely doctor?' Makuakane raised an eyebrow as he searched her face. Cath swallowed hard and dropped her gaze.

Gio walked into the room.

'Very unlikely, Kai. He's still too hung up emotionally on his Ex to move on to another woman. Flirt maybe, but act on it, no, doesn't fit his profile!'

Kai sat back and sighed under his breath.

'Something is off with your profiles, Gio. Williams would have never gotten a civilian involved … it's against procedure but how do you explain Dr. Reid.'

Gio rubbed his chin as he walked up to the sofa.

'Williams needs her…why would he need a doctor though?'

Cath felt panic bubble up. They were getting too close to the truth so she jumped in

'Maybe he is just wants to talk to someone who isn't Five O but can understand what he's going through after McGarrett's death. I get the impression they were close and that his death hit him hard. Chin, ah I mean Detectives Kelly and Kalakaua are grieving, too so why not turn to a doctor who can understand…'

Gio smiled at Cath who felt like he saw right through her.

'So you are just friends…well isn't that cozy. Nice try, but no. Five O is a tight knit unit. The dynamics don't allow for a stranger to just insert herself.'

'You know what? You both can go to hell! I'm tired of explaining myself. Believe it or not. I don't care.' There was touch of desperation in her nonchalant display and Kai cleared his voice to get Gio's attention.

'Why don't we give the doctor some time to think about the situation she is in. I need to talk to you about Kelly…'

He walked out into the room next door followed by Gio.

Cath's head snapped up when Makuakane mentioned Chin and she moved to the edge of the sofa watching the two men disappear. As before she could hear the voices but not clear enough to understand what they were talking about. Frustrated she yanked at the cuff wincing as the metal chaffed her wrist.

Her gaze ran over the sparsely furnished room. There was a book case on the opposite wall with a few framed photos in which she recognized Gio. The sofa was made out of cane as were the two chairs and table. Her hand felt down along the struts of the sofa but everything was solid. She stood up and grabbed the sofa dragging it a few inches. It wasn't too heavy and easily slid on the floor boards but the grating noise made Cath look up in panic. Breathless she waited for Makuakane or Gio to appear but they were too wrapped up in their conversation.

Slowly she moved the few feet across towards the book case after easing the coffee table and the two chairs over to the side. A few minutes later she found herself in front of the shelves inspecting the books and knick knacks on display. She turned over one of the photos and smiled when she found a metal hook, wrestling it free from the frame.

It always looked so easy on TV when the protagonist inserted the sliver of metal into the cuff's lock and jingled it around to then watch the cuffs fall to the ground. Cath pushed the metal into the opening and twisted it around. After a minute she gave up. What was she thinking? These were real police cuffs not the fake make belief ones on TV.

Frustrated she ran her hand over the books not sure what she was looking for. On the top shelf she found a small wooden box and opened it.

Inside lay two small keys. Cath picked one up and inspected it. Her eyes narrowed as she realized what she was holding.

The key slipped into the lock and with a soft click the cuff released, falling onto the sofa.

Cath cupped her hand over her mouth to stifle the nervous giggle she felt rising from within her. Adapting as ordered she thought.

Her heart was beating a fast staccato as she crept towards the door of the room where Kai and Gio appeared to be arguing. She carefully leaned against the door listening in on the conversation.

'No, Gio , I will not be responsible for another death. It stops with McGarrett' There was an edge to Makuakane's voice.

'Kai, we have worked too long on this to let it fall apart. You cannot intervene! They are collateral damage'

Cath could hear someone pacing.

'No, I can't let Wo Fat kill Kelly. Your profile predicted he would go off on his own to protect his friends and you laid out the bread crumbs…We are responsible!'

'I didn't foresee he would contact the Yakuza. Let's concentrate on the positives. The plan called for the removal of McGarrett as head of Five O to open up the way for you which was achieved even if it didn't go as planned. I regret his death but its time we moved on. The shipment arrives in two days…'

Cath backed away from the door. She had heard enough and needed to get away. Danny had mentioned a Wo Fat when he had called her so he must know him. This man had Kelly and was planning to kill him.

In her rush she slipped on a small runner in the hall way and fell heavily against the wall. The two voices stopped at the noise and the door swung open with Makuakane stepping out to find Cath sprinting down the hallway to the back of the house.

'Cath, stop!' he yelled as he pursued her into the kitchen where he saw her push the verandah door open and step out on the deck. Cath's eyes locked with Makuakane's for a moment before she swung around. She had noticed his hand moving to his jacket to draw his gun.

Panicked Cath ran to the end of the deck and vaulted over the guard rail without checking first. Her feet missed the narrow path below the deck and she rolled head first down into a small gulley. She felt a sharp pain as her head hit the ground. Dazed she turned onto her side and blinked hard. She tried to push herself upright but nausea overwhelmed her and she sank back to the ground with a groan.

Someone was sliding to a halt next to her and she recognized Makuakane.

'Forgive me Chin…' she whispered knowing that her escape had failed.

She slipped into darkness just as Makuakane lifted her up.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Danny arrived a few minutes after Kono and McGarrett. He parked his car next to Kono's and walked over to join them.

McGarrett looked up and recognized that Danny was on the war path. Kono kept her eyes fastened on the ground as she walked further into the garage. In her opinion best to get out of the way.

'Don't even start, Danny.' McGarrett preempted the tirade he knew would come 'I've been through it with Mary and Kono…and no, it's not her fault. I make my own decisions and you've got to learn to live with it even if you don't like it!'

Danny snorted as he took in McGarrett's stance with his hands on his hips and the piercing blue eyes staring down at his partner.

'You do know you look ridiculous in that shirt?' he finally said to his partner.

That wasn't quite the come back McGarrett had expected from Danny. He relaxed his stance a touch as he replied warily.

'This is my dad's favorite fishing shirt so please keep your opinion to yourself!'

Danny gave McGarrett a long, hard look. What could he say that hadn't been said before? He knew McGarrett wouldn't stay uninvolved for long and should be glad he stayed put till today. Danny's eyes softened as the tension left his face. McGarrett knew he had won and a smile tugged at his mouth.

'Oh, don't you think you've gotten off scot-free, Mister SEAL. We're going to talk about this later' warned Danny as he walked over to Kono who was squatting on the ground.

'Heh, I found her cell, well what's left of it and her shoes…I recognize them.'

Kono pulled on her gloves before picking up the cell phone.

'Damn, the Sim card is missing'

McGarrett bent over and picked up Cath's shoes placing them in an evidence bag.

'She's definitely been taken. They got her to remove her shoes…makes her less likely to run. I need you to check if this garage has any video monitoring, Kono.'

McGarrett turned to Danny.

'You think Makuakane has her?'

'I hope so because if Wo Fat has her…' Danny's voice faded as there was no need to say it out loud.

'We will need to retrace Cath's movements for today and check on Makuakane.' Suggested McGarrett.

'Makuakane left the office this morning around 11.30' recalled Danny 'Said he was late for a meeting.'

'What did Cath tell you last night about her plans for today?'

Danny shook his head.

'Not much just that she was due early at work and wanted to get a good nights rest.'

Suddenly Danny's phone rang and he retrieved it from his pocket, holding it up to his ear.

'Williams…yes, I understand….' McGarrett observed as Danny closed his eyes briefly before looking up to locate Kono. He saw her over at the booth of the parking attendant. Relieved he continued.

'So you haven't found any ID on the body? No, so what makes you think its him?….right, send me a picture…'

Danny held his phone up and waited for the photo to download.

'Ah, crap…' Danny ran his hand through his hair fighting down the grief he felt as realized what he was looking at.

McGarrett had sidled up next to him and stared at the photo of a key ring he would have recognized anywhere.

'Okay, I'll be over there in twenty minutes. Tell the coroner to hold the transport.'

'Those are Chin's keys' stated McGarrett in a flat voice.

'Harbour police just fished a body out of the water. Asian male, head shot which blew away most of the face but height and approximate age match Chin…they found the keys in his pocket.'

McGarrett closed his eyes fighting down the urge to hit something.

Danny sighed. 'HPD asked me to come down and do the identification…I don't want Kono to know until we are sure.'

McGarrett nodded as he turned to Danny.

'We need more info on Makuakane. Maybe Serikawa can help. Retired FBI always keep in touch with the Bureau. He may be able to access information we haven't been able to find on Makuakane. It's worth a try and it will take Kono a few hours to return to the house. We should know by then…'

In just that moment Kono arrived back.

'No luck, the garage hasn't got any surveillance. The car park is unattended until three pm when someone is present to deal with the after work rush for a few hours. Most cars here are long term parkers with their own key cards.'

She noticed McGarrett's pallor and Danny casting a worried look at his partner.

'Are you feeling okay, Boss?'

'No, he's not okay Kono. But he didn't want to listen to us. Super Seal knows everything better. I'm going to take him home and make sure he goes to bed…' ranted Danny in his usual fashion

McGarrett ignored Danny as he addressed the rookie.

'Serikawa may be able to help us out with some info on Makuakane. Do you mind taking a drive over to his place?'

'No, not at all. I wanted to check with him about Chin anyway. Maybe they discussed something that made Chin go to Jimmy.' Although she was putting on a brave face McGarrett and Danny didn't miss the wobble in her voice.

'Good idea, Kono. Meet us back at the house tonight' agreed McGarrett.

They returned to their cars. Kono quickly pulled out of the garage with a final wave to McGarrett and Danny.

The silver Camaro's engine roared as Danny put it into gear.

'Do you think she'll forgive us for sending her off while we go and identify Chin?' asked Danny.

'She'll be furious' admitted McGarrett 'but later she'll accept why we chose to do it this way.'

Danny nodded silently as he headed towards the harbour.

**_That's it for today...ah, so don't tear out your hair in frustration, just leave me a review and I'll be back soon. At least Danny and Steve are back together which should make some of you happy...*wink*_**

**_Cheers from DownUnder_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hi everybody, OMG I have never had so many reviews after a chapter, thank you very, very much. I'm tickled pink that so many take the time to share their enjoyment of my story and it truly helps my Muse -cannot thank you enough and as always hi to the newcomers!**_

_**now I had a challenging week...I was doing really well, ahead of shedule, thinking I could post on Thursday...and do you know what this silly woman did:SHE FORGOT TO SAVE SEVERAL HOURS OF WRITING by deleting the wrong file(only realized this the next day so couldn't find a copy anywhere)...oh and when I realized what moronic thing I had done, I had a tantrum and my Muse left in a huff. Mh, so she came back today, forgave me and now I have the next installment...**_

_**Sit back and enjoy!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

**The longest time**

'Now repeat for me…_I will stay in the car, I will not attract attention…I promise, Danny_'

'No one will recognize me in this get up, Danno!

He grabbed a pair of sunglasses from the glove compartment and admired himself in the small mirror attached the sun visor running his hand over his beard.

The Five O detective threw an exasperated look to Steve who grinned under his baseball cap at his partner.

The oppressive silence in the car had been too much to take for McGarrett and he never thought he would miss Danny's chatter. The thought that in a few minutes they may have to accept that one of their team had been murdered weighed heavily on both.

He hated to admit it but a quiet Danny scared him. There was a strange comfort in Danny's tirades that McGarrett felt he needed at this moment.

When his partner had finally broken the quiet a few minutes ago ordering him to stay in the car while he went to identify the body, McGarrett couldn't help himself and now Danny was true to form again.

'Just _saying_ it, won't make it true, pretty boy.' Danny reached over and lifted up the sun visor interrupting McGarrett's preening.

'You're staying in the car. If someone asks who you are, I tell them you're my CI and as long as no one gets a closer look we should be in the clear.'

Danny's eyes narrowed, daring McGarrett to challenge his plan.

'Well, if someone thinks they recognize me, just tell them I'm the long lost twin brother of McGarrett., abducted at birth from the hospital and raised by a rich family in South America…' McGarrett's voice took a turn to the melodramatic as he continued to push Danny's buttons.

'Seriously?' Danny raised an eyebrow, smelling a rat 'you are watching too much day time TV!'

'Blame Mary, she got me started on the Young and the Restless…'

Danny snorted. He now knew McGarrett was baiting him. Mary was a Bold and the Beautiful fan and if Steve had ever watched daytime soaps with her, he would know this.

'I'm waiting, say it like you mean it or I'll stop right now and stick you in the trunk …'

Danny accompanied his no nonsense tone by turning his indicator and starting to pull over into a side street.

Recent memories of time spent in a car trunk made McGarrett reconsider in a flash and he raised his hands in a pacifying gesture.

'Okay, okay…I'll stay in the car…happy?'

'Happy? Are you kidding?…a hug from my kid makes me happy, you just irritate me!' groused Danny.

Steve held his arms out with a wicked glint in his eyes.

'How about a hug then?'

Danny rolled his eyes. 'How about I shoot you?'

'Fine, be like that!' replied Steve with fake indignation but glad to have broken the tense mood they both had found themselves in during most of the drive.

They arrived at a side street cordoned off by police. Danny slowed the car and McGarrett slumped into his seat, dropping his chin to his chest. A police officer approached the car and bent down to the window.

Danny slammed his HPD shield up against the window, drawing the officer's attention to him and away from McGarrett.

The officer nodded and waved Danny through.

Several hundred feet further down the road he pulled up in front of a small warehouse with a boat ramp leading out a few feet into the water

The coroner's van stood parked close to the ramp and several CSI members were busy around the ramp. Two HPD detectives stood observing the scene.

Danny shut off the engine and swung the door open. He took a deep breath before launching himself out of the vehicle.

'Okay, back in five…stay low'

McGarrett waved, crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched Danny walk over to the coroner's van. His sharp blue eyes didn't miss the tension in his partner's shoulders and the hesitancy in Danny's step the closer he drew to the van.

One of the detectives met up with Danny, shook his hand and accompanied him the short distance to the van. He reached in his pocket and presented Danny with an evidence bag. The metal glinted in the sun and Danny took the keys, running his fingers over them as he nodded to the detective.

They knocked against the van's door and it swung open to let Danny climb into the back to join the ME and the body.

Minutes passed and McGarrett started to fidget, running his hands up and down his thighs, adjusting his cap and leaning forward to switch the CD player on only to immediately switch it off when the perky tunes of Hannah Montana filled the interior of the vehicle. Grace loved the petite songstress as Steve found out one rainy afternoon during a Hannah Montana marathon at Danny's.

'Damn, what's taking so long' whispered McGarrett staring at the van, willing Danny to appear and put him out of his misery.

It took all of his self control to not storm out and look at the body himself.

Finally Danny dismounted from the back of the van, briefly turning to the ME who had followed him out. They exchanged some final words and McGarrett watched as Danny solemnly said his good byes to the HPD detectives before putting his sun glasses back on and heading to his car.

McGarrett's stomach was in knots as he waited for Danny to arrive back at the Camaro. Danny opened the door and slid back into the driver's seat.

He looked drained and McGarrett decided to give his partner a moment. Danny removed his sun glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose before turning to face him.

'The ME puts time of death between 3 and 6 am. Single head shot from behind at a slight angle with a large caliber gun, took half the face off, …Asian, right height and hair colour for Chin but the body has at least 30 pounds on him; also there was an indication of a scar on the right upper cheek plus the tattoo on the chest confirmed it for me: its not Chin!'

Danny blew out his cheeks and McGarrett could see the tension fall away in his partner.

A surge of relief flowed through McGarrett and he only now realized that he had been holding his breath for the last minute. 'Damn this job never gets easier!' he admitted

'No kidding!' Danny agreed, as he withdrew his iPhone from his pocket. 'Anyway, I have a suspicion on the identity of the body. Kono downloaded the mug shot of Chin's friend Johnny Cheong for me…'

He thumbed through the photos and stopped at the head shot of a Korean male with a scar on his right cheek. 'Cheong is Chin's age and height but he sports a scar from a run in during his time in juvie…and the tattoo on the body's chest in style of the Yakuza….that's Johnny Cheong in the back of that van!'

'So we can continue to hope that Chin is still alive' replied McGarrett feeling a smile tugging at his mouth.

'The question is what does the Yakuza want with him? They obviously have no qualms in dropping a body because they executed Cheong, a mid ranking Yakuza member for talking to Chin' wondered Danny aloud. 'Or are they sending us a message…

'Whatever it is, I don't think Chin has much time. We need to find him.' The urgency in McGarrett's voice was undeniable.

'Kono made a break through identifying one of Cheong's thugs who was also seen at the hospital before the attack on you and at the prison prior Hesse's assault. Maybe he can lead us to the big boss…' suggested Danny as he pushed his key into the ignition and started up the car.

'Do you feel like some shaver ice?' McGarrett winked at Danny.

'No don't even think about it…I'm taking you home.' Replied Danny firmly 'You must be overdue for your meds anyway…and I need you to do some digging for me. Hesse gave me a name: Dak-Ho Lee.'

McGarrett had opened his mouth, arguments ready to wear Danny down until he relented and let him come along to see Kamekono when the mention of Dak-Ho made him shoot up in his seat. Wide eyed he stared at Danny, opening and shutting his mouth several times until he finally asked in a thick voice.

'Come again…did you just say Dak-Ho Lee?'

Worried, Danny glanced at McGarrett. All the blood had drained from his face and his pupils were large with shock.

'Who is he Steven?'

McGarrett turned his face to the window fighting for composure. It took a few seconds before he was able to talk.

'Dak-Ho Lee is the name of the South Korean Intelligence officer I worked closely with for several weeks while I was hunting Victor and Anton Hesse.' He answered in a flat voice 'He was instrumental in the apprehension of Anton Hesse. We missed Victor by a day, not knowing that he had already left for Hawaii at the time and unfortunately never found the weapons cache. Anton claimed Victor had moved it and not told him where to. Dak-Ho organized the prisoner transport for Anton arguing that keeping him at Police HQ was too dangerous…damn, it was a set up.' Frustrated McGarrett curled his hands up into fists fighting down the urge to hit something.

'Dak-Ho was playing both sides. Keeping me at arms length, feeding me enough information to avoid my suspicion, while letting Victor slip away and then arranging for the transport to bring Anton out in the open! I never saw it coming…' McGarrett leaned his head against the cool window, his emotions in turmoil as the echo of the fateful shot that killed his father rang in his ears.

Danny could see McGarrett sliding down the slippery slope to hell.

'Don't do that man, you said yourself that when your father was kidnapped, your experience told you that no matter what move you made on that day, the results were not going to be good!'

'Wrong!' ground out McGarrett 'I should have seen what was going on, stopped Dak-Ho…My dad didn't need to die, Danno'

Danny flinched at the despair in McGarrett's voice and could think of only one way to counter.

'Oh, now you're playing the hindsight card…crap, Steven, did all that blood loss scramble your brain?' Danny slammed his hand against the steering wheel with barely contained frustration. 'Did you ever consider that the attack on your Dad was personal, not just a means to an end? Your Dad has been wrapped up with the Yakuza for nearly 20 years, never letting it rest. Don't you think that might have painted a bull's eye on him? Hesse is naming Dak-Ho because he is the best link to who is running the show, who is really responsible for your father's death…he played you but he also played Hesse!'

Danny divided his attention between the road and his partner wondering if his rant had the desired effect. McGarrett's chest was heaving but he continued to stare out of the window with no indication he had heard his partner.

Danny reached over and gave his shoulder a gentle shake.

'There was nothing you could have done, Steve. Until your father's death you had no idea what was going on…you didn't have all the pieces of the puzzle, how could you have suspected duplicity in Dak-Ho?'

Slowly as if coming out of a daze McGarrett turned to face his partner.

'I'm tired, Danny. Let's go home…' He sunk down into his seat, crossed his arms in front of his chest and closed his eyes.

A shiver went through New Jersey Detective. The message was loud and clear. Steve didn't want to talk about it and Danny didn't argue because whatever he would say McGarrett wasn't ready to hear it.

'Agreed, some food and rest and we regroup once Kono arrives.'

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Movement jostled Cath awake. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was in Makuakane's arms as he climbed up the embankment back to the house.

Immediately she started to struggle, catching him off guard and forcing him to press her closer to his chest as he steadied himself.

'Whoa, Cath…don't or we'll just land back at the bottom.'

His hot breath hit her ear and she shuddered as a whiff of his aftershave hit her nostrils.

'Is she alright, Kai?' Gio leaned over the railing, watching Makuakane slowly climb towards the house.

'She has a bump on her head the size of an egg, so that'll cool her courage for a while' he replied in a soft voice.

Cath squeezed her eyes shut as Makuakane's voice reverberated through her aching skull.

Hopelessness washed over her and a tortured sigh escaped from her throat. She couldn't keep the tears from flowing freely down her face as her mind conjured up pictures of Chin dead.

She had held the key in saving him, to repay him for saving her life only a few nights ago and now she faced failure.

'Cath, I'm going to set you down for a moment, just hold onto the railing…'

He lifted her over and placed her gently down onto the deck. She swayed softly as her feet touched the ground. Makuakane placed her hand on the wooden rail and continued to support her with one hand as he swung his legs over.

Cath shook his hand off and pushed herself away from him only to find the world spinning out of control at the sudden movement.

'Cath!' Makuakane's alarmed voice rang out as he lunged to catch her before she hit the ground. 'Give it a rest, woman! Where do you think you are going?'

He clutched her shaking body to his chest, running his hands up and down her back in soothing motions.

Gio watched the exchange through narrowed eyes. This would not do he thought with concern.

'Kai, bring her to the bedroom and I'll get an ice pack.'

Makuakane looked up. Gio's tone had not been lost on him and he silently reproached himself for caring where he was not allowed to. Not now, not yet, maybe not ever.

He slipped his arms under her legs and lifted Cath up who slumped into his embrace.

The last of her fight had evaporated and she had resigned herself to her fate.

A minute later she felt herself being lowered onto a bed, the cool linen of the pillow caressing her face as she twisted away from Makuakane and hiding her face in the softness.

Footsteps announced the arrival of Gio and shortly after the ice pack made contact with her temple, Makuakane holding it gently against the bruised and swollen area.

'I'm sorry you got hurt. Why did you try to run?'

Cath slowly turned to face him. Makuakane who was sitting next to her on the bed adjusted the pressure of the ice pack.

'I heard you talk…talking about Kelly being killed…I couldn't let that happen!'

she replied hesitantly. There was concern in her abductor's voice that confused her.

'Why would you care so much about Kelly to put your own life at risk? I could have shot you to stop you escaping?'

Cath reached for the ice pack, unwilling to have him touch her any longer, staring at Makuakane's dark eyes. His hand dropped away from her.

'He is a good man, he saved my life…he doesn't deserve to die. But what would you know about that? You are corrupt…a criminal and I hope Danny and Kono nail you to the wall!' her voice dripped with disgust.

A flash of emotion at her outburst reflected in his eyes, too fast for her to read. He held her gaze for a moment before getting up from the bed. His hand ran through his black hair, the only indication that he was shaken by her answer.

'I think Gio is right…' he finally said in a low voice 'the way you talk about the members of Hawaii Five O…the use of their first names indicates an emotional closeness that is not in keeping with a doctor who has only had professional contact. You are hiding something from me and I need to know what!'

Cath shrank back as Makuakane's voice took a threatening tone.

'Go to hell!' she hissed as she threw the ice pack at Makuakane hitting him square in the chest and immediately regretting the abrupt movement. Waves of nausea battered her and she squeezed her eyes shut, taking shallow breaths through her open mouth.

A soft chuckle from Makuakane who had caught the pack with his lightening fast reflexes made her groan.

'You sure have spirit, Cath.'

He handed her the ice pack, the flecks of amusement still dancing in his eyes when she looked up at him.

'Kai, someone is coming…' Gio's voice echoed through the house.

Regret showed in Makuakane's face.

'Pity, I was enjoying our little chat. I could ask you to stay here and be quiet but with your track record it would be a useless request. So, you brought this on yourself…'

Cath's eyes widened in alarm as he unhooked cuffs from his belt and attached her wrist to the bed head. He left the room briefly only to return with a roll of duct tape.

'No, please, don't gag me…I promise I'll…' the rest was muffled as Makuakane stuck a length of the tape over her mouth, smoothing it down and lingering for a moment as he caressed her cheek. Tears started to pool in Cath's eyes. Makuakane waggled his index finger at her.

'Be a good girl and behave!'

The sound of a firm knock coming from the front door made him turn away from her and push the bedroom door shut, leaving it slightly ajar so he could hear the voices coming from the living room.

Cath tilted her head, trying to listen to the voices that grew louder as Gio invited the person at the door into his house.

She could see Makuakane's shoulders tense and he opened the door to slip through into the hallway. In that brief moment the visitor's voice carried clearly through the house into the bedroom before Makuakane shut it firmly.

Stunned Cath stared at the closed door. The voice had sounded familiar and a few seconds later her concussed brain made the connection. Panic gripped her and she started to scream into her gag, kicking her feet relentlessly against the bed's mattress and ignoring the dizziness caused by her desperate struggle.

Fifteen minutes later she surrendered all her hope for rescue when she was joined by another captive.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

The drive along the coast had soothed Kono's nerves. Serikawa's house was only a few more minutes away off the main highway in a secluded area close to the beach.

She had jumped at Danny's offer to seek out Serikawa for more assistance hoping that he may have insight into why Chin chose to contact a Yakuza member. The anxiety about her cousin's fate was taking a toll on her and she knew that the more time passed the less likely she would find him alive. She gasped at the thought and her eyes filed with tears, making her blink them away angrily.

Determined not to fall apart, not now when Chin needed her most she took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the scenery around her.

She drove up to the house where a blue BMW cabriolet stood. Retirement must be treating Serikawa kindly to have him driving a luxury car she thought as she parked her car along side. Admiringly she let her eyes run over the lines of the car, the leather seats and smiled when she glimpsed a miniature surf board with the words Aloha painted on them hanging from the rear mirror. A fellow surfer, she liked him already!

Kono walked up the stairs to the front door and knocked.

A few moments later it swung open and a fifty something slim man, who was about her height, greeted her.

'Yes…?' alarmed the man's eyes dropped to the weapon at Kono's side.

'Good afternoon Mr. Serikawa. My name is Kono Kalakaua, I work with Chin Ho Kelly and Five O. Sorry to drop in unannounced but I need your help.' She pushed her T shirt slightly up to show off her HPD shield that was attached to her belt, right next to her weapon.

Relief showed on the man's face and he relaxed into a welcoming smile.

'Please come inside…'

Kono stepped into the house following Serikawa into the living room where he pointed to the small cane suite.

'Take a seat Officer Kalakaua.'

Kono sat down on the chair closest to the door and came straight to business.

'My boss Danny Williams would like to ask you for your help. We were hoping you could use your FBI contacts to find some information on a Kai Makuakane. He has come up as person of interest in our investigation.'

Serikawa frowned briefly.

'Is this in connection with the investigation Detective Kelly visited me about yesterday?'

'Yes, and I'm sorry to have to let you know that Chin, ah I mean Detective Kelly has vanished. I was hoping you may be able to run through everything you discussed with him yesterday. Anything may help….' Hopeful Kono looked across to Serikawa who appeared to be deep in thought.

He felt her eyes on him.

'I'm so sorry Officer Kalakaua…I forget my manners. Can I get you something? A glass of water, maybe?' He rose from his chair and Kono smiled up at her host.

'Please call me Kono…Officer Kalakaua sounds too much like my father. And a glass of water would be lovely, thank you.'

'Well, then please call me Sergio and one glass of cold water coming up.'

She watched as Serikawa disappeared down the hallway to the back of the house.

A minute later she heard a crashing sound and jumped up, starting down the corridor.

'Mr. Serikawa…Sergio are you alright?

She gasped when she found him in the kitchen lying on the floor next to a broken glass.

Quickly she kneeled down next to him, reaching out to feel for a pulse when suddenly an arm wrapped around her neck from behind her. Before she had time to react Kono felt the sting of a hypodermic needle against her arm and seconds later she dropped unconscious to the floor.

Serikawa opened his eyes, rolled over and stood up. Makuakane was checking Kono's pulse.

'She's fine. I calculate she'll be out for several hours and have little recollection of the events here, Gio. I don't think your cover is blown.'

'So, will you now let me into your plan?' asked Serikawa as he grabbed a broom to sweep up the shards of glass on the floor.

Makuakane gathered Kono in his arms.

'Now I ring up Wo Fat and make a deal with him!'

_**Sorry, so much for today. Yes, you are wondering about Chin, I know, but he is coming up in the next chapter with loads of Kono Whump and we may see our feisty SEAL back in action. So if you are so kind to leave me reviews I know I'm still pleasing everyone with my story...funny how vulnerable and insecure I can feel!**_

_**Hope you have a great weekend and see you soon. Bye for now!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Thank you for the encouragement in form of reviews and alerts. I know it must seem repetitive when I thank you for taking the time but it continues to put a happy smile on my face and my Muse thanks you!**_

_**I must say I watched with trepidation this week's H50 because I had read that a CIA agent would tell McGarrett something about his family…would my story get pushed into the AU realm…?**_

_**Now I do not write for the show nor do I know any of the writers (DUH! For the first time I feel like stating a disclaimer!) but I guess my thought that John McGarrett had been targeted (=murdered) on purpose not as means to blackmail Steve…well to see this in this weeks episode postulated by the CIA operative just made me squeal…esp. as anybody who has been paying attention knows I have been maneuvering Wo Fat into a prominent position just like inferred by the CIA analyst…controlling the Yakuza and working in the gun running business!..eerie! **_

_**Anyway, in my mind (=my story) my Steve hasn't told Danny about the analyst's thought that his dad was murdered on purpose (call it denial)…hence Danny connecting the dots and Steve's foul mood when it appears everybody else saw it but him - its this or re writing the scene! And I do have a sinking feeling that may actually be forced on me in the future as they wrote the analyst is reoccurring…**_

_**So, better let you get on with it…enjoy as always!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 21

"**Betrayal is the only proof that sticks" **(Arthur Miller)

Makuakane laid Kono gently on the bed next to Cath. The muffled noise from the gagged doctor left him in no doubt that sighting Kono unconscious in his arms was the last straw. The doctor was close to breaking and so he promptly moved around to the other side of the bed, sitting down next to her. Cath's face was flushed and her breathing rate high with her nostrils flaring with each breath.

'Cath, listen and stop struggling…I'll remove the gag now, it'll sting…'

The tape came off with a tearing sound and Cath drew in a deep breath before laying into her captor.

'Oh my god, you …you…' desperately she yanked at her cuffs 'Is Kono alright? What did you do to her? Uncuff me so I can examine her!' Her voice was hoarse and cracked at the end.

'Calm down, Cath. She's perfectly fine, just drugged…' reassured Makuakane placing his hands on her shoulders to stop her squirming. The doctor was bordering on becoming hysterical something he didn't have time to deal with.

'Drugged? What did you give her?' Cath twisted her body so she could run her eyes over the young female officer.

'Just a small dose of an anaesthetic with retrograde amnestic properties. She'll sleep for a few hours and then won't remember much of the day. Actually quite brilliant if I may say.'

Cath stared at Makuakane for a few seconds. The man had the gall to smile at her, squeeze her shoulder in a comforting manner and behave as if having a woman cuffed to the bed and another unconscious next to her was a daily occurrence.

'Who are you?' confused and scared she tried to back away from him.

A wistful grimace ghosted over his face.

'Ah, the first insightful question from you…'

It was obvious after a few seconds that he wasn't going to answer her though.

'What do you want from Kono?' Cath's breath hitched, concern for the young woman filling her.

'Ticket of entry, my dear.'

'I don't understand…'

'And regretfully I cannot explain. I fear though if I asked you to trust me I'd be wasting my time. Maybe all I can ask is for you to keep an open mind …'

He stood up.

'I'll ask Gio to bring you some water. I have some business to take care of but I'll be back later.'

Cath watched silently as he drew the door shut and she twisted to face Kono again. The young officer's chest rose and fell regularly but the pallor of her skin caused alarm. Cath's uncuffed left hand stretched over taking hold of Kono's hand.

Her skin felt warm and dry which was reassuring and she squeezed Kono's hand hoping that somewhere in her drugged state she knew that she wasn't alone. Cath let her hand travel to the pulse point above the wrist and sighed when she felt the strong, regular tapping beat against her fingers tips.

Makuakane had told the truth. Kono was sedated but okay.

Cath blinked hard as she felt tears rise in her eyes. Her hand slipped back down and wrapped around Kono's slim hand but this time it was Cath that was seeking comfort as she fought down her fear.

**50505050505050505050505050**

'You are playing a dangerous game, Kai.' Warned Serikawa after Makuakane had finished the phone call 'What if Wo Fat senses a double cross? You are risking several lives instead of sacrificing one! Not even mentioning how this could threaten the overall plan…'

'I'm aware of the risks but if you know a better way to achieve all the objectives please feel free to share…' lashed out Makuakane, immediately regretting his outburst and dropping his voice to a calmer tone. 'It's a gamble but I'm relying on your profile of the Five O team…'

'What team, Kai?…You've got only Danny Williams left in play. What can a lone man do?' exclaimed Gio

'You know he'll never back down…he won't let a rock unturned till he finds his missing team members. You summed him up as a loyal to a fault and tenacious as a

bulldog…we'll lay out the bread crumbs and he'll do the rest.'

Gio shook his head, still doubting the situation could be saved but obviously Kai would not be swayed otherwise.

'What about the doctor, Kai? Do you plan to hold on to her forever?'

'No, still working on that problem…lets get Officer Kalakaua to the rendezvous first. Do you have her cell phone?'

'Yes, I removed the battery for now so no one will be able to track it.'

'Good. I want you to drive her car and follow me closely. We'll leave in fifteen. Wo Fat will text me the meeting place once we are on route.'

'Do you know what he wants from the girl?'

'No, but it's not difficult to figure out.' Replied Makuakane grimly 'Kelly has information he wants and he knows that Kalakaua is his cousin; she's leverage!'

'That means Kelly is running out of time.'

**505050505050505050505050**

'Where are you taking her?' alarmed Cath called out to Makuakane when he came into the bedroom, marched over to Kono and scooped her up into his arms.

'Sorry Cath, need to know basis and…' he left the remainder of the clichéd rejoinder unsaid.

'Please, Kai…what is going on? What do you want with her?' Cath's pleading made Makuakane relent.

'Cath, I cannot explain…I just need to do this. Gio and I will be back in a few hours.'

He turned to walk out the room trying not to listen to Cath's cries.

'No, please don't leave me here alone…Kai, please, take me with you. I promise I'll behave…please!' Her voice cracked under the strain. She listened as his steps echoed down the hallway. She took a deep breath and called out loudly.

'Kai, if you want me to trust you, take me along…and I'll tell you what you want to know!'

It was a gamble but she knew she needed to stay with Kono.

Her heart was beating fast as she listened intently for a response. Outside a car door was shut and she heard the start of an engine.

Makuakane was leaving without her, taking Kono god knows where to a fate unknown.

She pressed her eyes shut and fought the nausea bubbling up. It was no use. They were leaving her.

She finally broke down, sobbing loudly as she the exhaustion swept her up and therefore didn't hear Makuakane until he addressed her.

'Alright, you can come, but you have to stay in the car with Gio…if you make any move to run he has orders to deal with you. He thinks I'm mad trusting you so please don't make me regret it. And afterwards we will have our chat about you and Five O!'

He unfastened the cuffs from the bed head to release her although he promptly cuffed her wrists together again in front of her.

Cath's breath shuddered as the last sob shook her body and she slowly sat up.

'Here…' Makuakane handed her his handkerchief which she used to wipe her face removing the traces of tears and snot.

'Thank you…' she whispered as she stood up swaying slightly. Her head was still throbbing.

'Don't thank me yet. I still may get us all killed'

There was no doubt in Cath's mind that Kai for once was telling the truth.

**505050505050505050505050**

Javier Poidevin arrived an hour before sunset. Vailalo opened the door and led Poidevin into the small warehouse, keeping his head low and avoiding eye contact.

Javier snickered at the body guard's fear. The slight 5'3" Frenchman was aware that thugs of the like of Vailalo could easily snap him in two but his unusual skill set made him appear like a giant in the eyes of the men who had witnessed his handiwork.

His services did not come cheap but satisfaction was guaranteed.

Vailalo led the Frenchman through the door into a narrow hallway running the length of the small warehouse. Poidevin noted the guard at the door and there were two more thugs sitting in a room watching TV and drinking beer.

Vailalo opened the door leading into the last room at the back of the warehouse. On arrival inside the Frenchman lifted an eyebrow in disgust.

The battered and bruised body of an unconscious Chin was bound tightly to a chair in the middle of the room. His clothing lay on the floor, cut off him with only his boxer shorts remaining.

Poidevin took in the large bruises and welts along the naked torso derived from repeated beatings, the eye swollen shut and finally the knife wounds to the upper and lower extremities of the prisoner. Small pools of blood had coagulated on the floor.

'Who has been working on him?' he asked in a cold voice.

Vailalo stepped away from Poidevin, taking a deep breath before answering.

'I have been questioning him…'

Poidevin's gaze spoke volumes.

'_Imbecile_…' hissed Poidevin and although Vailalo didn't speak French the meaning was clearly gleaned from Poidevin's face.

'Well, I can see why I was called in. Leave this room and do not return until I give you permission.'

Vailalo didn't have to be asked twice and fled from the room, slamming the door shut on his exit. The loud clap startled Chin awake and he lifted his head, narrowing his eyes as he tried to focus.

Poidevin placed a black leather doctor's bag on the table, zipping it open and letting it fall apart. He spent a moment admiring the tools of his trade before turning around to greet Chin.

'Ah, Mr. Kelly, so nice of you to join me.' There was a lilt in his voice so typical to French native speakers.

'I see that you are quite a _formidable _man, putting up with that butcher. Let me reassure you that there will be no more beatings…really not my style.'

Poidevin circled around Chin, his eyes never leaving his new charge. He reached out and ran a hand over Chin's chest. The Five O detective forced himself to look calmly straight ahead although he could feel the hair at the back of his neck rise at the Frenchman's touch.

'Ah, yes…there are several broken ribs…that must be quite uncomfortable.' He gently sprung a rib and Chin barely suppressed a groan.

'Oh, _desolé_…' replied Poidevin with a mischievous smile. He moved around until he was in front of Chin.

'Now let me advise you of the ground rules. My employer has asked me to retrieve some information…I will ask you politely and I expect an answer. If you refuse I will start questioning you with the help of my little pharmacy here…and I can guarantee you never-ending pain and agony' he made a sweeping gesture to his bag with the syringes and vials 'Once I am satisfied with your answers I will put you out of your misery…a quick painless death.'

'A humanitarian psychopath…who would have thought!' commented Chin dryly under his breath.

Poidevin picked up a syringe and a small vial with a yellow, viscous fluid.

'Mr. Kelly, I have a special mix in this little vial, just for customers like you…it contains a muscle relaxant, not enough to totally paralyze you but enough to make breathing hard. I'm told it feels like drowning. In addition it contains a substance that heightens your pain sensations. It will feel like every nerve fiber in your body is on fire… it will feel like I'm taking a knife to you when I am barely touching you…'

Poidevin withdrew 5cc from the vial before placing it back in his bag. He approached Chin and grabbed his right arm at the wrist, straightening it as he examined the veins.

'I will ask you now to please tell me how you gained entrance to the locker and where the money is?'

Chin started to struggle, trying to twist his arm away from the syringe.

'Be advised that once this drug courses through your veins the injuries you have sustained will hurt much more than currently…tut-tut, those ribs will be the worse… Last chance, Mr. Kelly!'

Chin pressed his lips to a tight line and shook his head.

'I have no idea what you are talking about…'

Poidevin sighed and placed the needle up against Chin's skin.

'I did so hope you would see reason, so maybe a demonstration will help…'

The sharp scratch of the needle entering made Chin flinch and he stared in horror as Poidevin depressed the plunger.

Within seconds a searing pain rose up his arm and he flung his head backwards as he cried out in pain.

Poidevin stepped away and laid the syringe down on his bag.

'So it begins…'

Chin felt a pressure on his chest, the lack of oxygen was making him dizzy and he tried to suck in a deep breath but his chest barely moved. His head felt like it was going to explode from the lack of oxygen and he closed his eyes, focusing solely on his breath, willing his chest muscles to move.

As an experienced surfer he had in the past been dumped by powerful waves, being battered by the current and he knew that relaxing, conserving oxygen while the current carried you back to the surface was the only way to survive. Realizing that panicking in this situation would make it worse he forced himself to calm down and a minute later he was able to open his eyes. Shallow puffs of air sustained him as long as he didn't move too much.

'_Bravo_, Mr. Kelly' Poidevin joyfully clapped his hands 'you are a fast learner…I have seen subjects struggle for minutes against the effects of the drug…wonderful. I do like it when I have a man worthy of my skills!'

He approached Kelly and bent down closer to him. Beads of perspiration were gathering on Chin's forehead. Every movement of his chest increased the burning he felt and together with the shortness of breath, he could barely stay conscious.

Poidevin held a large goose feather in his hand.

'Now for the next demonstration…'he gently ran the feather up Chin's torso his eyes firmly locked onto Chin's face.

The degree of pain that rushed through Chin at the touch of the feather made him groan out in anguish and he finally blacked out from lack of oxygen.

Poidevin looked down on the unconscious Chin. The pallor of his face made the blue tinge of his lips stand out more.

'Oh, my _cher_ Mr. Kelly' he whispered gleefully 'We are going to have so much fun together.'

He picked up a vial with clear fluid, withdrew a small amount and injected Chin.

He pulled up a chair and waited patiently for Chin to wake up from the reversal drug.

Less than a minute later a shudder ran through Chin and gasping for breath he sat up in the chair, reveling in the oxygen his body was finally receiving and scanning the room for his torturer.

'Welcome back, Mr. Kelly. Don't get too comfortable…'

Chin watched aghast as Poidevin held up a vial and withdrew 6cc of the yellow serum. Seconds later the game began again.

Over the next hour Poidevin relentlessly brought Chin to the brink of death, never repeating his question but just upping the dose of the serum each time around and reviving him at the end.

Chin knew he wouldn't be able to continue for much longer. Deep down remained a scrap of hope that Steve, Danny and Kono would find him but every time he woke up and stared into the black eyes of the malicious little Frenchman he prayed that the next time he fell unconscious he wouldn't wake up again.

**5050505050505050505050**

Makuakane drove up to the car park as directed by the text message from Wo Fat and pulled over, cutting the engine as he scanned the area. His sporty cabriolet had been swapped for a silver GM Arcadia SUV. He reached into the glove box and removed Kono's cell phone. Makuakane replaced the battery but left it switched off, sliding it into his jacket pocket.

He could hear Kono stirring and was glad that he had fastened plastic ties around her ankles and wrists with a pillow case covering her head.

Another car drove into the secluded car park, flashing high beam twice before it came to a stop some thirty feet away.

He dialed Gio's cell phone.

'Wo Fat's man has arrived, Gio. Black Cadillac Escalade, plate number HKG 556. Make the call as discussed and stay out of sight.

Makuakane didn't wait for an answer before he broke the connection. He opened the door. The sun was setting and the golden glow of the last sun rays illuminated the deserted car park. Makuakane felt a chill. If Wo Fat suspected Makuakane there would be little hope for him and Kalakaua to escape alive.

He pushed the front seat back and looked down on Kono who was groaning softly.

'Rise and shine, Kalakaua…'

He pulled her upright and sliding his arms under, he lifted her into his arms.

The door of the SUV opened and a broad shouldered Pacific Islander stepped out. Makuakane recognized the man as Vailalo one of Johnny Cheong's men.

'Mr. Makuakane? My boss told me to expect you. Is that the girl?'

'Yes, Kono Kalakaua as promised.' Calmly Makuakane walked towards the man who held his hand up, stopping him.

'What's the matter with her?'

'I had to drug her. She'll be coming around soon, so how about you show me where to put her.'

'Just a moment…' The man started to pat down Kono, running his hands up her blouse and along her legs. Makuakane arched an eyebrow but refrained from commenting. It seemed his hands lingered a touch too long under the young female's blouse.

'Are you carrying a weapon?'

'No…can we speed this up? I really don't want to be seen with you!'

The man stared at him briefly and then grunted. He held the back door to the SUV open and Makuakane bent down to lay Kono on the seat. Unnoticed by Vailalo he pushed Kono's cell phone down behind the seat but not before switching it back on.

He backed away from the car watching Vailalo close the door and walk around to the driver's seat. A minute later the SUV pulled away.

Makuakane returned to his car. He grabbed his cell phone.

'Gio, have you got the signal?'

'Yes, clear as a bell. They're heading south…We're three cars behind them.'

'I just booted up the GPS locator app. I'll wait another minute. I can't afford to be made.'

Makuakane turned the key and the car came to life.

'Okay, let's hope fortune favors the bold…' he whispered softly.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Vailalo arrived at the door and put Kono down on her feet supporting her with one arm.

He knocked and pushed the door open just in time to hear a muffled groan filled with anguish.

Poidevin was standing in front of Kelly, holding an empty syringe.

'I requested no interruptions' he snarled without turning around.

Vailalo cleared his voice as he fought down any reaction to the sight in front of him. Kelly looked already more dead than alive.

Mr. Poidevin…I have Kono Kalakaua here. I assume you were advised of her arrival.'

The Frenchman turned to face him and Vailalo was struck by the dangerous glint in the man's eyes. Poidevin pupils were large like a junky on a high.

'_Bien_, place her on the chair over there.'

He did as requested. Kono slumped in the chair a low moan escaping from her the only sign that she was coming around.

He released her ankle bindings and fastened each ankle to a chair leg and released her arms to pull them behind the back of the chair and refastened them.

'Now leave us!' Commanded Poidevin and Vailalo turned on his heel and headed towards the door.

There was a rustle of fabric as Poidevin slipped the pillow case off Kono's head. Just as he drew the door shut he heard the gasp from the Frenchman.

'Ah, _ravissant…_what a beauty!'

**505050505050505050505050**

After a thirty minute drive Gio and Cath arrived at a small warehouse in an industrial area at the fringes of Honolulu. A dark SUV was parked in front. Gio slowed down to check that the plates matched.

He proceeded further down the road just out of direct sight of the warehouse before stopping. Balancing his laptop on his knees he tapped in the address of the warehouse into a search engine and a few minutes later had the name of the owner and a blue print of the warehouse.

Makuakane pulled up along side and Gio wound down his window.

'The warehouse belongs to Rising Sun imports. The blue print shows a long corridor with five rooms of various sizes. Only point of entry is the front door. No back door.'

'Okay, time for the next part of the plan. Cath get out, bring Gio's laptop and come into my car. Gio, call Williams and then drive Kalakaua's car back to the main road.'

Gio nodded grimly before turning he car around and heading back to the main road. Cath climbed into the seat next to Makuakane.

'Kai, what are you doing? Are you setting a trap for Danny…?' Cath voice shook with anxiety.

He gave her a long, cold stare and Cath shuddered.

'I can't stand by and watch you do this…' Her eyes flitted around looking for a way out.

The dark road was deserted and the main road was a quarter of a mile away.

'So, keeping an open mind wasn't possible?' there was a tinge of disappointment in his voice. 'If you are telling me you are going to run, I will have to cuff you to the steering wheel.'

Cath clamped her mouth shut and shook her head. Her wrists still smarted from before. She dropped her head and sighed.

'So what happens now' she eventually asked.

'Now we wait for the cavalry!' answered Makuakane with a sly smile playing around his lips.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Mary was standing on the verandah waiting for her brother to return. He had been gone most of the afternoon having missed his 4pm meds and Kono wasn't answering her phone either. The sun was setting and Mary wrapped her arms around her body trying to fight off the chill she was feeling.

When she saw Danny's car pull up with Steve inside she let out a sigh of relief and ran down to meet them.

'Finally, I was getting worried. You promised to be back in a few hours and now it's past dinner time!'

Steve swung the car door open, pushed himself upright and strode up to the house.

'Will everybody stop fussing…' growled McGarrett and vanished through the door.

Danny had heard the soft wheeze of discomfort as Steve got out of the car and concern furrowed his brow.

Mary stared after her brother. She knew from experience how fruitless it would be to approach her brother when he wore a face like that.

'What happened for heaven's sake?' She turned to Danny noticing the limp which was a definite sign that he was tired.

'Long story Mary…have you got beer in the fridge I could sure use one or three'

Together they walked up to the house.

'Come sit in the kitchen, while I make some sandwiches and you can tell me what happened.'

Thirty minutes and a beer later Danny climbed the stairs to McGarrett's bedroom balancing a tray with sandwiches and a small cup with several pills.

He opened the door to find McGarrett stretched out on his bed with his eyes closed.

'I'm not hungry Danny!'

Ignoring McGarrett he walked up to the bed and with a foot dragged a chair closer. Sitting down he rested the tray on his knees and glanced across at his partner.

'So you have the choice of a BLT or chicken salad sandwich. What'll be?'

'It'll be a hearing test for you next week. Firing weapons has made you go deaf…'

'Look, shelf the aneurysm face. I've got your meds here and the label says not to take on an empty stomach. So sit up and take this sandwich or I'll tie you up and stuff it down your throat.'

'I'd like to see you try…'

'Oh, in the combative mood for a change…' Danny tried to make light of McGarrett's attitude 'You know you're gonna lose this one, buddy, so just give it a rest and open wide…here comes the airplane…'

Danny had picked up half a sandwich and while making aero plane noises waved it in front of McGarrett.

His partner opened one eye and watched Danny fly the sandwich before pushing himself up into a sitting position.

'I bet you were a hit with Gracie…'

Danny smiled that broad toothy grin that appeared whenever he spoke about his daughter,

'Actually, I used to have tea parties with her…'

Mary stormed into the room, thrusting Danny's iPhone at him.

'Danny, sorry your phone rang so I answered it. He says he is looking for Kono…'

Danny's face dropped and McGarrett swung his legs off his bed snapping to attention.

'Danny Williams…yes, I know who you are…when did she leave your house…right and she hasn't answered her phone…' Danny glanced across to McGarrett who had whipped out his phone, dialing Kono. He shook his head as it went to voice mail.

'Okay thank you for letting me know, Mr. Serikawa. I will look into it.' Danny hung up and walked across to the laptop resting on McGarrett's table.

'I've been trying to get hold of Kono, too but it goes to voice mail…' Mary added worried by the serious expressions on her brother's and his partner's face.

Danny was already busy punching in Kono's cell phone number. Fortunately Kono had left the screen up with the GPS locator.

'Serikawa was able to provide Kono with a preliminary list of warehouses the FBI suspect are owned by the Korean Yakuza, but was waiting for another contact to get back to him. She promised to check in with him when she arrived at the first warehouse…he's tried her several times but it keeps going to voicemail.' Relayed Danny to McGarrett and Mary while he concentrated on the screen in front of him.

'Damn, can't we catch a break?' exasperated McGarrett started to pace the room. 'I don't understand why she would have gone on her own and not contacted us. Her concern for Chin is making her break procedure…'

Danny raised an eyebrow.

'That's sweet coming from Mr. "screw procedure" McGarrett!'

'Are you saying it's my fault she's gone off on her own?'

'I've got it…' Danny ignored Steve's outburst as he scribbled down the address. He then pulled up a map of the address. 'Looks like a small warehouse in an industrial area south from here. Let's go!'

McGarrett stopped him. 'Not before we have all we need. Mary, can you go to the garage and get my vest out of my truck.'

The tension around her brother's mouth coupled with the look of determination signaled clearly that this was not up for debate and Mary swallowed hard as she turned and left the bedroom.

'Danny here is the key for my weapons locker…get us ammunition and my weapons including my back up. Help your self to what ever you need.'

Danny gave McGarrett a thin lipped nod. His partner was in Rambo mode and for the first time Danny didn't argue procedure.

Helpless Mary watched as the men checked their guns, packed extra ammunition and strapped on a spare weapon in an ankle holster. McGarrett slid his SEAL knife in his belt.

Ten minutes later the partners left armed to the teeth, tyres spinning, spitting gravel everywhere as the Camaro accelerated out of the drive way and leaving a frightened Mary with the orders to contact HPD if they didn't call her within the next hour.

**5050505050505050505050**

Gio opened the car door and climbed into the back of the silver SUV. He noticed that Cath looked pale and shaken as she glanced up and caught his eye.

'How did the call go?' asked Makuakane letting the engine idle.

'Fine, he took the bait…' replied Gio as he leaned forward.

'I used your back door into the NSA satellite system. I've got seven heat signatures for the warehouse; four at the front located close to the entrance and three at the back in the last room.'

Gio bit down on his bottom lip. His access to the satellite system was for emergencies only and he didn't like Makuakane using it for this operation. If the unauthorized use was discovered Gio would have a lot of explaining to do.

'It's time.' Makuakane said 'He will have pinged her GPS by now. Send Williams a text message: contacted your sources, best likely location of Officer Kalakaua and possible number of unfriendlies…'

'Do you think Williams will be able to deal with four of Wo Fat's men on his own?' asked Gio, busily tapping away on his phone.

'Well, during McGarrett's rescue operation he showed skills … If he channels McGarrett again he should be fine. Plus I have SWAT doing field exercises one suburb over. They can be here in 10 minutes tops if Williams calls for them.'

'One to four in a fire fight …not great odds!' remarked Gio 'If it was McGarrett I'd say no problem. He's trained to kill to achieve his objective but Williams…he will follow procedure and try to arrest them…till SWAT arrives Kelly and Kalakaua could be dead' Gio shook his head still skeptical about the plan.

Cath's head snapped up and her eyes grew wide as saucers. Understanding was dawning as the pieces fell into place.

**5050505050505050505050**

The pain wracked his body pushing Chin beyond boundaries of the self. His mind felt apart from his body and stillness filled him.

_He floated, ensconced by the sunlight breaking in the water, rays of gold reaching out to cradle_ _him._

Was this what death felt like he wondered? Or just hypoxia playing tricks on him. He grimaced; he felt the thought although not a single muscle on his face moved.

His thoughts drifted to Malia. He saw her sweet face, the radiant smile that would make his heart beat faster. Regret hit him hard. He had meant to spare her the shame and pain but only later realized that he had made it worse for her. What had surprised him most though was that she had not held it against him and that knowledge deepened his sorrow.

Pain was clawing at the fringes of his mind and he desperately held onto the warm brown eyes of Malia.

'No….' his breath hitched as he felt the sting of a slap in the face, the pain reverberating through him. Her face dissolved in a swirl of colour.

_Dive, dive, dive down to the bottomless blue of the s_ea.

He reached out to memories of Kono, her unwavering faith in him. He had watched her grow into a beautiful and capable woman, holding her own with the other team members of Five O and pride flooded through him. In spite of the adversity that came with being related to him she had found her way. Steve and Danny would be there for her when he couldn't and he knew she would be alright.

'Mr. Kelly I need you to wake up…we have a guest and she is keen to talk to you!'

Chin blinked hard and peered at the figure sitting across from him.

And when she called his name Chin felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

And when he saw the tears streaming down her face he realized he would do anything to save her but he knew the best he could do was make her death quick and easy.

* * *

_**So much for today. I hope you enjoyed this installment and as always leave me a few words of encouragement because it makes me smile and feel reassured that I'm entertaining you.**_

_**Yes and Makaukane isn't as bad as you all thought...! **_

_**BTW, both my sons won their finals in their respective cricket age groups, so very proud Mama...and happy because the cricket season is finally at an end and weekends will be mine, well until soccer commands me again ;)**_


	22. Chapter 22

Finally, I have managed to continue this story. Please believe me that a pause this long was not intended but work, family & life, well you all know how it can happen.

I hope you are still all out there and look forward hearing from you and for the newbies to this story, please keep in mind that I came up with my story during the Xmas hiatus. It was a surprise to me too where the writers took the H5O story in the series…

ENJOY!

**What has happened so far….(so you don't have to read all the 21 chapters again to refresh your memory )**

_On a tip off from the governor's office McGarrett's team apprehend a Samoan gunrunner with his consignment but during the arrest Steve as usual puts himself in harms way incurring the wrath from Danny. After an argument Danny threatens to leave Five O. With much to think about Steve stops by his neighbourhood liquor store to pick up some beers where he interrupts a gang initiation. In usual Rambo fashion he takes on the gang but this time without his team's back up he is stabbed and seriously injured. Danny is woken up some hours later by a phone call informing him that McGarrett's shield was found at the crime scene of a robbery and that McGarrett is now missing. Together with Chin and Kono he scrambles to find Steve. Using an interrogation technique out of the SEAL handbook on the Samoan gunrunner Danny locates the gunrunner's headquarters where they expect Steve to be held. They arrive just in time to prevent Steve's execution but the injuries Steve sustained together with the blood loss from the knife wound brings him to the brink of death. Only an experimental medical treatment by a PhD student, Dr. Cathy Reid promises a chance of saving Steve's life. Danny whom Steve has put down as his medical advocate gives approval to use the new drug therapy. In the meantime the team has found out that Steve was targeted by the Samoan gang but struggle to understand why. Danny makes a run at the governor but besides platitudes leaves with very little information. That night at the hospital another attempt on Steve's life is made but Chin manages to kill the attacker before he can harm Dr. Reid or Steve. By morning it is clear that the experimental treatment is working. Danny makes the decision to fake Steve's death with the help of Dr. Reid hoping that it may flush out who is behind the attacks and at the same time get his partner out of the firing line. _

_The ruse is pulled off successfully and Steve installed back at home with Dr. Reid to care for him. Mary flies in from the mainland only to be confronted on her arrival with the public announcement that the commander of Five O has died from his injuries. Danny is hit with pangs of guilt at what he is putting Steve's sister through and worries how Grace will handle her father's deception. After a teary reunion between Mary and Steve the group can concentrate on finding out who is after the boss of Five O. _

_The morning after Steve's "death" the trio is called to the governor's office where they meet Senator Robert Hajiro together with the governor. She announces that Five O's wings have been clipped and a new CO named Kai Makuakane will head the task force, starting the next day. The governor appears to be reacting to pressure from the senate. Wary the group returns to Steve's home and start investigating Hajiro and Makuakane. Kono finds possible ties to the Yakuza in Hajiro's father's past and Chin digs through the archives to find that Makuakane's father had a run in with Steve's father over a yakuza murder of a prostitute. _

_Danny suspects that Hesse ordered the hit on Steve out of revenge for his brother's death using his gunrunner connections. When Kono and Danny arrive at the prison to question him, Hesse is about to be transferred to Honolulu General for medical attention. A Samoan inmate attacked and broke Hesse's jaw earlier that day. Danny's spider senses tingle and he accompanies the transport while leaving Kono behind to download a copy of the visitor's video log. Not long after leaving the prison the transport is ambushed but to Danny's surprise not with the aim to free Hesse but to kill him. Danny barely manages to drag Hesse from the ambulance before it explodes with shrapnel injuring him and knocking him unconscious. Hesse suffers major burns. _

_The next morning on the way to Five O headquarters to meet their new CO, Danny confides in Kono his fears that Steve is keeping secrets. He alarms Kono with his thoughts on leaving Hawaii and returning to Jersey. _

_Kai Makuakane shocks the team with his decision to suspend Chin and transfer Kono back to HPD. Danny butts heads with his new CO but cannot save his team mates and reluctantly backs down biding his time. _

_Chin follows up his lead from the archives and visits a retired FBI agent who was working in the Organised Crime Unit all those years ago and was the last one to access the report from John McGarrett on Makuakane's father. Sergio Serikawa surprises Chin with copies of the file pertaining to John McGarrett's report on Makuakane and the Yakuza. He divulges that the investigation was halted by the then District attorney, the current governor of Hawaii and he himself was transferred to the mainland. Makuakane left HPD and became a politician and McGarrett backed off the case as well. Serikawa warns Chin to be careful if he continues to investigate the Yakuza._

_Danny returns to McGarrett's house in the evening and starts to drown his sorrows. Steve comes to join him and over a few beers they start to mend the cracks that have appeared in their friendship._

_Kono and Chin arrive for dinner and with the new information from Serikawa the team link the Yakuza to Hajiro's father and further find a connection to a group of business men including Hiro Noshimuri and a Chinese business man called Wo Fat. Steve realises that Wo Fat is calling the shots. He confides in the team that the governor had alerted him to the fact that she was being blackmailed over something that had happen years ago. The pieces of the puzzle start to come together._

_While Cath cleans up the remnants of dinner, Chin joins her. She tells him that a Sergeant Cage from Internal Affairs has requested an interview for tomorrow to discuss the shooting. Chin reassures her that all will be well but Cath cannot shake the feeling Chin is keeping something from her._

_Without discussing it with the Five O team, Chin has decided to contact his old friend from High school, Johnny Cheong, who is a known member of the Korean yakuza. Although Chin claims to have cut ties with Five O and the police force Cheong doesn't believe him and takes him to his boss._

_The next day a worried Kono arrives at McGarrett's house unable to contact Chin. Together with Danny she leaves to investigate and with Kamekono's help realise that Chin went out on his own to pursue a Yakuza connection. When his motorbike is found at a look out with splashes of blood both fear the worse. _

_Meanwhile Chin is held prisoner by Cheong's boss whose goons try to beat a confession out of him about the missing money from the lock up._

_Cath meets the handsome Kai Makuakane, the new CO for Five O for the first time at her interview with Sergeant Cage. Makuakane informs Cage with Cath present that Chin has disappeared after making contact with the Yakuza. On leaving the HPD Makuakane invites Cath for a coffee which the doctor accepts hoping to gain some information on the new CO. _

_At Five O headquarters Kono has examined the prison visitor's video and discovered the same man who visited the Samoan inmate tasked to beat up Hesse had been sighted at the hospital on the night of the attempt on Steve's life. She identifies the man as Sammy Vailalo who works for Johnny Cheong. _

_It comes as a major surprise to Danny when he receives a photo of Wo Fat meeting Makuakane sent to him by Cath. Unfortunately Makuakane notices Cath's interest in his meeting and confronts her.. She manages to defuse his suspicion but a phone call from Danny enquiring about the Wo Fat photo convinces Makuakane that she is keeping secrets. He forces her into the trunk of his car, leaving her shoes and cell phone behind._

_Danny visits Hesse who gives him a name: Dak Ho Lee, his contact in Korea. In the meantime Kono returns to McGarrett's house to update her boss and try to find Cath via her cell phone's GPS. _

_Makuakane interrogates Cath at the house of his friend, Gio wanting to understand her connection to the Five O team and her reason to send the compromising photo of Wo Fat and himself to Danny Williams. While he is discussing strategy with Gio, Cath listens into their conversation. Hearing that a Wo Fat is holding Chin and will kill him, she attempts to escape but as she jumps off the deck she misses her step and falls hard knocking herself out._

_Kono and Steve rendezvous with Danny at an underground garage only to find Cath's crushed cell phone and shoes. While examining the garage for clues, Danny receives a phone call from HPD. A body fitting Chin's description has been found at the waterfront. _

_Danny doesn't share this information with Kono but instead sends her off to talk to Chin's informant, Sergio Serikawa while he and Steve drive to the waterfront to identify the body all along hoping that it will not be Chin. Relieved the partners confirm that the dead body is Johnny Cheong. _

_Danny wants to visit Kamekono to enquire about the man Hesse mentioned: Dak Ho Lee. Shaken Steve tells Danny that Dak Ho was the Korean intelligence officer partnered with him in the pursuit of the Hesse brothers. He now realizes that he was set up right from the beginning and that his father's death was part of the plan all along. _

_Cath is confused by the concern Makuakane shows her as he tends her injuries coupled with a request to keep an open mind. Their talk is interrupted by the arrival of Kono. Gio Serikawa invites Kono inside and Makuakane hatches a dangerous plan. Cath is horrified when a drugged Kono is laid down beside her on the bed. Makuakane contacts Wo Fat offering Kono as leverage against her cousin hoping it will lead them to where Chin is being held. Cath begs Makuakane to take her along to the exchange and surprisingly Makuakane relents._

_A cruel and sadistic man called Javier de Poidevin arrives to torture Chin who continues to refuse any knowledge about the missing 10 million from the lock up. Javier uses drugs to bring Chin to the edge of death only to revive him and start all over again. _

_Makuakane hands over Kono to one of Wo Fat's goons hiding her cell phone in the car which he follows to a deserted warehouse. Serikawa calls Danny warning him that Kono could be heading for danger as she searches various addresses Sergio provided for her cousin. _

_Steve and Danny use the GPS in Kono's phone to find her and armed to the teeth head out to the location. _

_While waiting in the car close to the warehouse it finally dawns on Cath that Makuakane is helping Danny to find Chin by using Kono._

_In side the warehouse Chin surfaces from a haze of pain to recognise his cousin sitting across him and he breaks._

…**And now the continuation!**

It didn't take long for Steve and Danny to arrive at the deserted industrial area. They recognise Kono's car parked several hundred yards from the warehouse and slowed down as they passed it, glimpsing inside the dark interior.

Danny smacked the steering wheel with thinly disguised frustration.

'You know this is all your fault, McGarrett. Your Rambo antics coupled with the impressionable mind of a rookie was an accident waiting to happen…'

'You want to have this conversation _now_ ?' exclaimed McGarrett 'Let's concentrate on finding our girl first.'

He pulled out his gun and checked the ammunition before securing it in his vest.

'…and I do think I make a valuable role model for any rookie.'

Danny huffed as he pulled the car over, switching off the engine and car lights.

'Okay what's the plan?' He turned to face his partner.

5050505050505050505050

The arrival of Danny's silver Camaro had not gone unnoticed by the passengers in the dark SUV. Serikawa lifted up his binoculars.

'Yes, that's Williams and he is not alone...there is someone with him….'

Cath looked over to the car in dismay.

'Oh, he wouldn't have…'she mumbled under her breath. But she knew already that Steve McGarrett was not the man to lie in bed at home while his team member was under threat.

Makuakane raised a questioning eyebrow as he turned to face the doctor.

'You know who is in the car with Williams?'

'Yes, I've got pretty good idea.' She leaned back into the seat and pressed her hands against her eyes. Her head ached and her heart was beating a staccato against her chest. She took a deep breath.

'That Kai is Commander Steve McGarrett. I helped the team fake his death and since have been staying at his house, nursing him back to health. Although that might have been a futile effort if he goes in there to free Kono and Chin…damn the man!'

Makuakane couldn't have looked more shocked if he had wanted to and Serikawa's mouth twitched with suppressed amusement at Cath's duplicity.

'Well, I sure didn't see that one coming, Kai. So,what now?'

'We have to help them of course!' called out Cath 'you said there were seven heat signatures. Two must belong to Chin and Kono which leaves five of Wo Fat's men for the five of us…'

'Whoa, wait a minute!' interrupted Makuakane. '_You_ are staying in the car. I cannot be seen helping or my cover with Wo Fat is blown, so…'

Cath grasped the release to the door and swung it open and before Makuakane could lunge for her she had escaped.

'Gio go after her…' hissed Makuakane.

'It's too late to stop her. They have seen her.' Serikawa opened the door and stepped out.

'Just try your best to maintain my cover. I'll alert SWAT for you….' Makuakane shook his head as he reached for the gun in the glove box. 'Here take this…'

Sergio nodded grimly and followed Cath towards the parked Camaro.

Gingerly Cath sprinted across the road towards Danny's car feeling the cold asphalt under the soles of her bare feet. Instinct made Steve McGarrett turn and he narrowed his eyes in disbelief as he recognised the form dashing towards him. Quietly he opened the door and pushed himself upright just in time as Cath came to a halt in front of him.

'Out against doctor's orders, Commander I see.' Breathless she gently reprimanded him before breaking into a broad grin '…but I'm so happy to see you and Danny!'

Danny had leaned over the passenger seat to check if he was seeing correctly.

'Cath, thank god…Where in heaven's name have you been? I've been worried sick about you!'

Cath bent down and smiled at Danny.

'It's a long story and now isn't the time. Kono disappeared into that warehouse close to ten minutes ago.'

'How do you know this? How did you get here?' McGarrett grabbed Cath by her arm and pulled her upright to face him. Danny quickly released his seat belt and exited the car. He'd heard that tone before from McGarrett and it didn't bode well for Cath.

McGarrett's facial features were tense and Cath felt a shiver of fear run through her. She never wanted to be on the wrong side of Steve McGarrett.

'_Ouch_, Steve, please….'

Danny sidled up to Cath and placed a reassuring hand on Steve's arm. A few seconds later Steve released the doctor. Danny looked closely at Cath and noticed the bruising around her face and the grazes on her arms.

'Cath help us understand…' asked Danny 'You vanish and all we find is your phone and shoes which makes us fear the worse…only for you now to show up at the same location Kono was taken to.'

'Williams, McGarrett may be I can help…I'm Sergio Serikawa and Dr. Reid arrived here with me.'

Alarmed Danny and Steve swing around to face the ex FBI agent, their hands automatically reaching for their weapons.

Serikawa held his hands up, palms facing outward waiting for Danny and Steve to release the grip on their weapons as he continued his explanation.

'I was looking for Officer Kalakaua when I found Dr. Reid at one of the addresses my contact at Organised Crimes Unit gave to me. Fortunately there was only one guard with her. I then drove over to this address but we arrived too late…they were taking the unconscious Officer into the warehouse.'

Serikawa glanced at Cath who nodded briefly at him. She would play along, at least for now.

'Yes we were just debating what to do when you two showed up…' added Cath with a steady voice.

'I must say that the arrival of the dead commander of Five O did take me by surprise, McGarrett but I'm glad that you are still alive. Hawaii can't afford to loose a man of your calibre.'

McGarrett's stance relaxed but he continued to appraise the new comer with a steely glare.

Danny cleared his voice as he stepped towards Serikawa.

'Thank you for rescuing Cath and helping us find Kono. But with everything that has been happening to Five O lately …' He gestured apologetically with his hands. 'I hope you will keep the resurrection of my partner a secret until we have caught the ones responsible.'

'Of course, Detective Williams. But the Commander will need to take cover if he wishes to continue the ruse of his death. I called SWAT in before I joined you. They were on an exercise only ten minutes away, so they should arrive any moment to help us free Officer Kalakaua and hopefully Officer Kelly.'

Danny turned to his partner.

'Okay Steven, you heard what the man said. You need to make yourself scarce…go and take Kono's car back to your house. I'll stay in contact…' Danny's voice brooked no argument and reluctantly McGarrett started to turn away. It was killing him to walk away from a fight.

'I could go with you, Steve' offered Cath.

'No!' he responded harshly. When he saw Cath shrink back he softened his voice 'You better stay with Danny. Kono and Chin may be injured and need a doctor. I'll be waiting at home with Mary.'

He had barely drawn the door of Kono's car shut when SWAT arrived in their vans, stopping on Danny's hand signal just out of sight of the warehouse.

**_Okay everybody show me some love in the form of reviews. ..pretty please with a cherry on top :)))_**

**_I'll be back soon with Chin & Kono's rescue._**

**_I hope you liked my summary in the beginning._**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everybody. First of all thank you for all the lovely reviews. It was great to know that you were still all out there waiting. You are such a great bunch and I'm humbled by your loyalty.**

**I'm sorry it took a fortnight to continue the story. I actually had about 1500 words last weekend but wanted to finish the rescue in one chapter/posting. But please tell me if you prefer a quicker update even if it means a shorter chapter or if you prefer to wait for a longer and more complete chapter.**

**Warning re: swearing and some sexual references and description of torture. I did make this T, didn't I?**

**Sit back & enjoy as always. **

Kanaloa- god of the ocean

Makamae - sweetheart

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Knocking on the sky**

_The caress of air mixed with the spray of salt from the breaking waves tugged at her. Kanaloa whispered his pleasure in his child. Swaying, alive in the warmth of the sea she worshipped him, waiting until the time was right. _

_Lightheaded and giddy she twisted to look back, feeling the rise of the wave with her name on it. Kanaloa beckoned. _

_The sun glare made her close her eyes but she only needed to feel the power of the water around her to know it was time. A laugh bubbled up in her throat as instinct took over and she gracefully mounted her board, her feet becoming one with the fiberglass. Her arms spread out from her sides, palms upwards as the flush of adrenalin charged through her. The hungry cries of seagulls close by joined the eternal chant of the sea as her board cut across the face of the wave. Kanaloa favoured the bold and Kono had never backed down from a challenge._

_Whispers in the wind made her frown._

_Someone was calling her name._

_Kono opened her eyes and the deep blue of the water ruptured, exploding into a haze of bright lights. The rancid smell of sweat assaulted her olfactory nerves making her gag as the blood rushed in her ears. The dark disks of her pupils dilated widely in fear, pearls of sweat gathering on her forehead as deep heaves shook her body._

'Officer Kalakaua…nice of you to join us' Javier Poidevin leaned over and tilted Kono's head back until her eyes met his. 'Such beautiful eyes…' he whispered softly.

Kono swallowed hard, fighting down the burning acid in the back of her throat. Disorientated, she blinked hard.

'Where am I?'

The sound of her voice increased the throbbing in her head and she let out a small groan.

Poidevin dropped his hand and stepped back, worried that his new prisoner may empty her stomach contents on his leather patent shoes.

He watched her closely for a few seconds before turning around and walking over to a small table.

'Well, it's time I woke up your cousin so he can greet you. I do love family reunions!'

Kono's eyes had finally adjusted to the light in the room and the humming in her ears had faded. A pained frown crinkled her forehead and she pressed her lips to a tight line.

Her eyes settled on the familiar figure sitting opposite her.

An unconscious Chin was slumped over, only held upright by the leather belt tied around his naked chest fastened to the high back of a chair.

His skin was pale and slick with sweat. The metallic smell in the air directed her gaze to the many lacerations on his trunk and extremities, the blood caked and dried and she bit down hard on her bottom lip to stifle an outcry.

'Oh please be alive' she prayed silently as her eyes narrowed focusing on his chest. Finally there was a slight quiver proving to her that he was still breathing.

Fear nipped at Kono as she imagined the pain her cousin had suffered but she pushed it aside. Clearing her voice she called out softly.

'Chin, Chin can you hear me? Wake up! It's Kono…'

She willed her cousin to lift his head and smile at her, telling her it would be okay. A minute passed but Chin didn't move. Tears pooled in Kono's eyes and she let out the breath she had been holding.

She gently shook her head in a daze.

Kono recalled driving up to Serikawa's house around mid afternoon, meeting the ex FBI agent but after that she couldn't remember anything past the pain in her head and the creepy little man's hot breath on her face.

For the first time she looked around the room noticing the high, unclad walls and the small windows at the back. She was in a warehouse. It appeared to be dark outside which meant at least a loss of five hours if not more. She heard her mother's voice in her head: _Be careful what you wish for_…she had wanted to find Chin and it seems her wish had been granted though not quite as she would have envisioned.

'Please, Chin, wake up…' Her breath hitched as hot tears ran down her cheeks.

Poidevin turned around holding a small syringe filled with an opaque fluid in his hand.

'Now ma petite chere…don't be impatient.'

Kono watched as the slim dark haired man approached her cousin, pulling his arm out straight and placing the needle up against the skin. Kono flinched when the needle sliced into Chin and she watched in horror as the thick fluid entered her cousin's body.

'What are you giving him? Who are you and what do you want from us?'

Frantically Kono tugged at her handcuffs while never letting Chin out of her eyes. A few seconds after the injection a slow heave of his chest signaled her that Chin was coming to.

'Mr. Kelly, lift your head for me and say hallo to your cousin here. She was so kind to join our little party.'

'No…' wheezed Chin in a soft voice.

He was past taking orders from his torturer though subsequent swift slaps in the face made his head roll. Poidevin did not tolerate defiance.

Kono gasped when she saw the bruising and the blood shot eyes. Chin's bottom lip had split and tracks of dried blood ran down his chin onto his neck.

'Mr. Kelly I need you to wake up…we have a guest and she is keen to talk to you!'

Chin blinked hard as he lifted his head from his chest and peered at the figure sitting across from him. 'Kono, makamae… and he felt a smile forming. His mind was drifting, cocooning him in memories of the people he loved, protecting him and at the same time providing him with the strength to withstand what ever Poidevin would throw at him.

Kono filled him with pride. She had always been special to him. Over the years Chin had watched her grow, gently guided her and created a bond that had led Kono to keep the faith in him when the family turned away.

'Chin, Chin…please look at me' Kono begged, her voice shaking.

Chin stared at Kono, his facial play reflecting the confusion he felt at seeing her across from him, tied up to a chair. She was crying. He felt a cold hand squeeze his heart when he realized that this wasn't a trick of his mind. Dizzy he closed his eyes but his pained expression didn't escape Kono.

'Bien, now that I have both of your attention. Officer Kalakaua, your cousin has not been very helpful in recalling certain events. I do so hope you will be able to sway him to explain what happened with a large sum of money that belongs to my employer. He is most anxious to reclaim the money.'

Kono's eyes widened in alarm and a soft gasp escaped her mouth before Chin's frown paired with the soft shake of his head made her avert her eyes.

Poidevin watched the facial play between the cousins and a smile erupted on his face. The girl knew something. Excited he clasped his hands in front of his chest.

Most days he enjoyed his work but after admiring the satin like complexion of the young woman, the dark doe like eyes and full red mouth, today promised to be special. Once Kelly broke he would keep this young woman alive for some private playtime. It had been awhile since he had been with a woman. His employer wouldn't mind as long as he disposed of the body afterward.

'May I explain the tools of my trade to you, ma petite? This vial holds a mixture of a muscle relaxant and a nerve agent. The administration promises the recipient exquisite pain coupled with the feeling of drowning.' Kono stared at the yellow viscous fluid.

The Frenchman underscored his explanation with a flourish of gestures towards the collection of syringes on the table next to him. He held up another vial with a pale blue liquid, briefly shaking it before placing it down.

'Your cousin has been very stubborn and refuses to help himself. See, if he tells me the location of the money I will use the fluid in this vial to stop his heart…painlessly. In my humble opinion beats a bullet to the heart every time.'

Kono had lifted her head in horror as it dawned on her what Chin had been through these last hours. Her cousin caught her eye, steadying her with the love that shone in them.

'You monster!' spat Kono 'A bullet would be too good for you!'

'Cherie, you could help your cousin…if you know the location of the money, I will end his suffering…' The dark menacing eyes of the Frenchman bored into Kono's eyes.

'I have no idea what you are talking about, you madman. You are wasting your time on us.'

'Ah, such courage, ma petite, but maybe you will sing a different tune after a demonstration…'

Poidevin reached for the vial and inserted a needle to withdraw the yellow fluid. Kono's breathing rate increased as she watched Chin set his shoulders and wipe all emotion from his face awaiting the scratch of the needle and the hell that would follow.

'No, no…oh my god Chin…' helpless she watched as Poidevin approached her cousin. He stopped and lifted up the syringe to eye level, pushing the plunger until a small bead of yellow liquid appeared on the top of the needle.

Chin had closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. Poidevin stared down at Kelly and a weak smile played around his lips. Suddenly he swung around and stepped over to Kono who was busy pulling at her restraints in frustration. Breathless she stopped when she noticed his approach. Poidevin lifted his hand and ran his fingers along her collar bone, savoring the silky feel of her hot skin. Repulsed Kono tried to twist away. The rapid beat of her pulse was visible at the base of her neck. He bent forward placing his lips close to her right ear. He drew in a breath of her scent and cooed.

'Just a little prick, ma petite' he whispered before plunging the needle into her right shoulder.

Kono felt a scream fight its way past her lips before the darkness claimed her.

'No, wait…leave her alone!' called out Chin in despair. Kono's lips turned blue from the lack of oxygen as a fire burnt though her.

'Kono, listen to me …relax into the pain…I know it hurts…' urged Chin fighting down the panic he felt. Kono's eyes rolled back and a seizure started to shake her body.

He screamed out in frustration every dark swear word he could think of for this sadistic man and when his voice cracked under the strain, Poidevin knew he had won. He had broken detective Kelly.

'I will tell you want you want to know…just promise me you'll help her' he said in a flat voice knowing that he had signed his death warrant.

**505050505050505050505050**

Standing in the middle of the road Danny flagged down the SWAT truck. He ran his hand across his throat indicating to the driver to cut the lights and engine as he approached the vehicle.

The team leader had wound down the window and was looking at Danny expectantly.

'Sergeant Jackson, glad you could join us.' greeted Danny with a steady voice though his dark eyes betrayed the worry he felt.

'Any time, Sir…we were in the neighborhood. What do you need us to do?' The sergeant opened the door and slid down to join Danny on the road.

'Get your men ready for a rescue mission. We have one confirmed Five O officer, Kono Kalakaua inside and we suspect that another Five O detective, Chin Ho Kelly is also being held hostage.'

Jackson gave hand signals for his men to exit the vehicle and gather round.

'What's the plan, Detective?' enquired Jackson flanked by his men.

Serikawa had walked over to Danny with his iPad.

'If you allow me, Detective Williams... I downloaded the blue prints of the warehouse: simple design, four separate storage rooms leading off a narrow corridor which runs the length of the building. Only access is the front entry. Each room has windows that are located in the upper third of the wall facing the adjoining property, too high to use as entry point. There are security cameras installed at the front, along the sides pointing towards the fence line. The fence is electrified. This isn't going to be easy!' concluded Serikawa.

'Jackson, meet Mr. Serikawa, retired FBI agent. He helped us find Kono and appears to have some more tricks up his sleeve.'

Jackson inclined his head in greeting before addressing the Five O Detective.

'Do we know how many hostiles are inside, Sir?' Jackson ran his eyes over the blue prints.

Serikawa smiled and tapped the screen, loading another app. A dark screen with the blue prints appeared but this time there were several red dots located in two groups.

'I have heat signatures of seven individuals…four in the front room and three in the room at the back.'

'Serikawa, is that a live feed?'

'As good as the government can provide. There is a time delay of only a few seconds. Unfortunately I'm not sure how long my hack will remain unnoticed.'

Danny whistled softly as he shook his head in amazement. Serikawa had accessed a satellite via back channels.

'One never really retires from the FBI, Detective.' explained Serikawa with a shrug.

'I'm very glad you are on our side, Serikawa.' Replied Danny before turning to the SWAT leader.

'Any suggestions how we are going to get in there without risking the hostages?'

Jackson shook his head having studied the blue prints closely.

'A frontal assault is fraught with problems, Detective Williams. They would see us coming, the blue prints indicate that the door is reinforced and even if we got in, the corridor is too narrow to effectively deploy my men…no, it would be a shooting gallery with my men as the little yellow duckies.'

Danny rubbed his chin lost in thought as he watched the heat signatures in the front room move about.

'As soon as the assault starts Kono and Chin are in danger of being executed. Jackson, I need your two sharpshooters to position themselves on the roof of the warehouse facing the windows, one covering each room. See if we can get eyes on who is in that back room and a solution on the guards in the front room.'

'Sorry, Sir' regret tinged Jackson's voice 'One of my snipers is down with the flu, so I've only got Jacobs with me. I could call in a back up but that would take at least an hour until he arrives…'

'No, we haven't got that kind of time.' Danny closed his eyes in frustration for a few seconds, taking a deep steadying breath before opening them and staring into the distance. His gaze fell on Kono's car. McGarrett hadn't had the opportunity yet to slip away in the little red car. Danny sighed softly but knew it was the only chance to save Kono and possibly Chin.

'Jackson, have you got a spare sniper rifle and gear in the van?' asked Danny in a tense voice.

Serikawa stepped forward. He had seen Danny's gaze directed at Kono's red car where McGarrett was hiding and he understood what William's was planning.

'Of course, Sir, but I don't understand…you're not qualified as a sniper…' confused the sergeant looked at the detective.

'No Sergeant but I am.' Serikawa interrupted 'If you would be so kind to fetch the rifle and gear for me, thank you.' With a nod he dismissed the SWAT team leader.

Serikawa watched as Jackson stepped over to the truck and issued commands to his men while he felt William's questioning eyes on him. He turned to the detective and explained in a hushed voice.

'I will bring the rifle and gear to Commander McGarrett and he can change into the fatigues, wear the mask and helmet and none will be the wiser that it is him on the roof and not me.'

Danny couldn't suppress a grin.

'You're sure you want to remain retired…I think Five O could use someone like you!'

'Thank you, Detective, I will remember your invitation if retirement ever becomes too sedate.' Chuckled the ex FBI man.

Jackson returned holding out ear pieces for Danny and Serikawa which they immediately placed in their ear canals.

'The gear is waiting for you next to the truck. Jacobs has already left and should be on the roof top in a few minutes to give us our first Intel'

Danny nodded while turning to look down towards the drive way leading to the warehouse. 'We need the bad guys to open the door for us and let us in.'

'Obviously, Detective, there is no doubt that we require the element of surprise to overwhelm our opponents…but how do we trick them in opening the door?' Serikawa watched as Danny chewed on his bottom lip, running a hand through his hair before voicing his thoughts.

'We need a way to approach the warehouse and not cause undue alarm, get them to open the door and then storm the building…'

Danny felt a hand squeeze his arm for attention. Unnoticed Cath had joined the huddle and had been listening to the men.

'I can do that…you know, Damsel in distress, car broke down, cell not working or something like that. I definitely look the part …' she glanced down her dirty skirt to her bare feet and pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face to meet the astonished looks of the men around her.

'No, sorry Cath…you're a civilian and I can't ask you to face armed thugs.' Danny vehemently shook his head as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

A snort escaped from Cath's lips.

'Seriously…after all I've been through these last few days _now _you remember I'm a civilian?'

Danny grimaced. 'Touché, but I never put you knowingly in the firing line.'

'We could do this together.' Cath pursed her lips in thought 'How about you got rough with your girl friend and I run from the car seeking shelter at the warehouse, the guard opens the door, you follow me to the door, we fight, distracting the guard…well, you do that police karate thing…' Cath waved her hands around punching the air as Danny watched speechless. He wasn't sure if he should laugh at the doctor's impression of close combat or take it seriously. Someone definitely had watched too many cop shows.

Serikawa cleared his voice.

'Not a bad idea, Cath, but after the door is open it will take SWAT about twenty to thirty seconds to rush down that drive way… The door has to stay open and thirty seconds can be a very long time… a lot can happen.'

Danny found his voice again and his hands flew up in the air as he tried to make his point. 'Yes, like you being shot, or grabbed…no, Cath it's too dangerous.' Cath's face fell at Danny's adamant stance.

'Okay, then we need another distraction once I'm at the door.' Cath threw out the statement to the group ignoring Danny's groan and wringing of hands.

'How about a power failure?' piped up Jackson earning him a scathing look from Danny. He didn't need anyone indulging Cath. 'I can get one of my men to shut down the router up the road.'

Serikawa nodded at the suggestion.

'The warehouse has a back up generator for the electrified fence and security cameras but it would take a least 15 to 20 seconds to kick in. Enough for Williams to take out the guy at the door and if the snipers can pick off the remaining men in the confusion…I say we have a chance!'

Expectantly the two men and woman looked at Danny who opened his mouth to say something but must have thought better of it.

'Okay…' he put up his hands in defeat. 'It appears we have a plan.' Jackson turned and waved one of his men over speaking in a low, urgent voice. The man promptly turned and left in double time down the road.

Suddenly the com system came to life.

'Jacobs here. I'm in first position. View through window is limited. Two men are sitting in front of a TV, another is monitoring the security cameras. Cannot see fourth… view is blocked or he has left the room.'

Serikawa shook his head. The screen still showed four heat signatures in the front room.

'That's a negative-fourth heat signature is in room. Can you move to the last window and confirm the number of hostages?' asked Danny.

'Give me five to change positions, Sir'

They could all hear the muffled steps of the sniper on the corrugated iron. Serikawa handed his iPad to Danny.

'I better go' he said and left to gather the sniper rifle and gear. Danny watched him disappear into the darkness.

'Jacobs, Mr. Serikawa is gearing up and will be with you shortly. I want him to take the position on the last room.'

'Sir, I see two hostages, one woman and a man. Both tied to chairs…the man appears to be unconscious. His back is to me but I recognize officer Kalakaua. There is a third person in the room, a man. He is talking to Kalakaua.'

'Thank you, Jacobs. Return to your first position.' Danny turned to Jackson. 'Get your men ready just out of the range of the security cameras and wait for my signal to cut the power.' Jackson nodded and quietly stepped over to talk to his men.

Cath stood waiting next to Danny. The Jersey Detective took a deep breath as he turned his attention to the doctor.

'Okay Cath, let's go over how this is going to play out. Once you have the door open I need you to disable the guard. Have you ever used a taser? No, well follow me.' Danny gently grasped Cath's arm and pulled her over towards the truck where one of the team handed him the powerful device.

**505050505050505050**

Steve had ducked down, pressing his muscular form against the seats, melting into the shadows as he tried to avoid detection by the passing SWAT truck.

He clenched his teeth. A sharp pain in his side reminded him that it his knife wound was not forgiving of his escapades.

Super SEAL or not he still required time to heal and he was convinced Cath would give him a lecture later tonight about the cavalier way he treated his body. A frustrated groan escaped his lips. Steve had never been good at sitting on the side lines even if his body reminded him of it's limitations. He hated leaving Danny out there alone but at the same time he was proud of his partner. Danny had stepped up when Steve had been incapacitated. As much as Danny William's liked to quote police regulations he went off the reservation if required. He couldn't believe it when Chin told him how Danny had acquired the information on Steve's location by placing a grenade between a perp's knees to get him to talk. Conjuring up the visual made Steve smile in spite of the ache and fatigue he felt.

He popped his head up a fraction above the dashboard and saw Danny speaking to Jackson, the team leader of SWAT team alpha.

Obviously they were hatching a plan to rescue Kono and hopefully Chin, too. McGarrett sank back, the pain in his side forcing him to rest for a moment. He closed his eyes and started a meditation that one of his old SEAL instructors had taught him to combat pain.

The minutes passed and the throbbing in his side lessened. Gently he pushed himself upright again, remaining in the dark shadows of the car. McGarrett grinned as he watched Danny in action. He couldn't hear the words but Danny's hands were working overtime. His partner wasn't happy about something and the way he looked at Cath made McGarrett wonder what she had said. Suddenly he noticed one of the SWAT members jogging up the road towards him and with a soft curse he let himself slide down back onto the floor. He waited a few minutes until he couldn't hear the foot steps anymore but before he could sit up again there was a soft knock on the window.

'McGarrett, open the door and get out of the car!' Serikawa's urgent voice took McGarrett by surprise. He quietly unlocked the door and joined Serikawa at the back of the car. A questioning eyebrow shot up as McGarrett recognized a rifle carry case in Serikawa's right hand and SWAT gear draped over his other arm.

'It seems your skill set is required. Get changed while I explain!' Serikawa thrust the SWAT gear at McGarrett. A few minutes later McGarrett was heading towards the adjoining warehouse, the sniper rifle firmly in his hands and a grim smile on his face. This was what he was born to do.

**5050505050505050**

'Heh, boss, look at this…' The young Samoan man pointed at the screen.

Vailalo turned his head to the security monitor where he could see a young woman approaching the warehouse. She appeared upset; turning to check behind her as if she was worried someone was following her.

A few seconds later he could hear the thumping of her fist against the door.

'Wait here; I'll see what she wants.' Ordered Vailalo as his hand instinctively felt for his weapon which he had tucked in the back of his pants.

'Please, if someone can hear me open up the door. Please..' She laid her forehead against the door and sobbed.

Vailalo swung the door open and looked down on the disheveled woman. She had a bruise on her face, her blouse was torn revealing the lacy bra barely covering her creamy breasts. His eyes lingered a few seconds.

Cath ignored the lecherous stare and launched into her speech pushing herself against the man and forcing him to take a step back.

'Oh, thank God…when I saw the lights I hoped someone was home. Please my date is drunk… he ripped my blouse…'

'Clarisse, you bitch get back here…' Danny yelled at the top of his voice as he stormed down the drive way towards the warehouse 'You owe me..that was one expensive steak dinner…time to pay up, you little whore! Get back in the car!' Danny swaggered slightly while shaking his fist at the woman.

Cath turned and screeched.

'A dinner doesn't buy you a woman, you bastard. Go to hell!'

She turned to the large Samoan and in her best damsel in distress display she begged with a sweet and velvety voice.

'Please make him go away…I would be so grateful to you' A quick bat of her eyelids and an innocent pout sold Vailalo. He looked at the woman, imagining how she would feel in his arms and smirked at the thought.

Danny had reached the door by now and confronted the Samoan with the bluster only a drunken fool would display.

'You get out of my way, moron. That's my woman…I paid for her company and she is bloody well giving me some!' Danny pushed his flat hand against the massive chest of Vailalo.

A familiar voice whispered in his ear, distracting Danny for a fraction of a second.

'Confirm Chin is in the backroom with Kono.' A relieved smile spread over Danny's face and he cocked his head to look at the Samoan standing in the door way. The guard definitely looked annoyed by the idiotic drunk.

Vailalo pulled Cath out of the way, letting her pass behind him and stepped forward to deal with Danny. He drew himself up to his full height, clenching his fists and a scowl decorated his face.

'This is your only warning…leave now. Your lady friend has found better company.'

Vailalo hit his open palm with his clenched fist; mimicking the beating he was willing to give the drunkard. Danny gazed past the Samoan and saw Cath holding the door open. It was time to finish this.

He dropped his head, letting his shoulders sag and to the Samoan it looked like he was going to back down. Vailalo started to relax smelling victory.

Suddenly Steve's gravelly voice echoed through the ear piece with an urgency that made Danny's stomach churn.

'Here we go' thought Danny as he swung his right fist, shouting out loud: 'Lights out, folks…'

His fist connected hard with Vailalo's chin, stunning the large Samoan as his head snapped backwards with the impact. A second later the security lights over the door flickered as a single shot rang out and the area fell into darkness.

**50505050505050505050**

Chin watched anxiously as Kono's skin colour improved. The seizure had stopped within seconds after Poidevin had injected the antidote.

'As you can see your sweet cousin is improving. Now tell me where the ten million are?'

'No, you will untie her and let her walk out of here, then I will tell you.' Chin lifted his head, his eyes locked with Poidevin's who started to chuckle at Kelly's temerity.

'Alas, that was not the bargain, Mr. Kelly.'

Poidevin busied himself with his syringes and vials.

'I do think though that your cousin knows what has happened to the money and therefore I do not need your services anymore. But, tsk, tsk, tsk… you have been a naughty boy…no painless death for you. Though I promise you once I have finished with your sweet cousin, I will be a gentleman. She will not feel any pain and just slip off to eternal sleep.'

'Chin?' whimpered Kono with a hoarse voice. The waves of pain surging through her body had finally faded and she opened her eyes. Chin was smiling at her although his face was wet with tears.

'Heh, cuz…never forget how proud I am of you. Hold on to that strength inside of you.' His voice soothed her and she hesitantly returned his smile. With Chin at her side she could weather whatever the awful man did to them. 'You were always my favorite cousin Kono right from the time your mother put you into my arms as a baby and you vomited all over me!'

Kono sensed that her cousin was saying good bye to her and she cried out in anguish.

'No Chin, I'm not ready to give up…. You cannot trust him to keep his word. I can hold out longer…'

'I'm sorry but I cannot watch you suffer like that.' Tired Chin shook his head. He felt so cold. 'I promised your mother I would protect you…I have failed.' A shudder went through Chin's body.

Poidevin stood next to Kono, mesmerized by her heaving chest as she wrestled with her emotions. He reached out and hooked both his hands at the top of her shirt and yanked hard. The thin T shirt material ripped, baring the simple Victoria Secret cotton bra that Kono wore. Poidevin licked his lips.

'Yes, you promise to be quite delicious, ma petite Cherie.' He breathed huskily as he stared at Kono's breasts with glassy eyes.

He withdrew a small pocket knife from his pants and flipped the blade open, trailing it down her neck, along her breast bone until it came to rest just up against the thin strap that connected both cups. Kono squirmed as much as her bindings would allow her when Poidevin's intentions became clear to her. With a swift movement Poidevin cut the bra and it fell away revealing her pert little breasts. The Frenchman's hooded eyes narrowed as he felt his arousal. He reached out and pinched a nipple enjoying Kono's small shriek of discomfort.

Chin closed his eyes in despair, turning his head away. It was clear to him that Poidevin would rape Kono before he killed her but worse: he would make Chin watch.

'I swear if you touch her again…' he hissed with all the venom he could muster.

'Oh, I nearly forgot about you while paying attention to this delicate flower.' Sighed Poidevin turning to take a prepared syringe from the tray 'Just a moment ma petite but I must finish one job first before I move on to the next…'

There was a faint noise of a disturbance originating from the front of the building but Poidevin ignored it concentrating on the syringe he held close to Chin's neck, the bevel of the needle causing a smell indentation as it lightly pressed against the skin.

'This is an overdose of the muscle relaxant….you will be awake as your chest muscles refuse to move, unable to draw in oxygen and slowly and painfully you will suffocate.'

Poidevin grinned at Chin, then turned and smirked at Kono who was going berserk in her chair.

Unknown to the cousins McGarrett had been watching the last few minutes through his scope. When the man in the chair turned his head McGarrett released a soft sigh. As hoped Chin was also at the warehouse and he quickly informed Danny. He felt the anger lick at him when Kono's T shirt split apart and it took all of his SEAL training to calm his breathing in spite of the violation of his team member that followed. He kept his eyes trained on the thin dark haired man, keeping his head in the rifle's crosshairs.

The man moved towards Chin, holding something against his neck while talking to Kono. He observed Kono's desperate attempts to free herself, screaming hysterically as flecks of spittle sprayed from her mouth all the while tears streamed down her cheeks.

McGarrett felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when he recognized a syringe.

'Danny, we're out of time' his voice hardened with resolve.

McGarrett pulled the trigger just as the lights went out and the boom of the shot echoed in the darkness.

**505050505050505050**

When the lights came back on two more shots rang out and an all clear call from Jacobs came over the com link. Danny could have sworn though that he had heard a shot just before the lights went.

He looked down on an unconscious Vailalo, gently prodding him with his foot. The small involuntary jerks from his muscles faded as the effect of the taser wore off.

The approaching foot steps from the SWAT team reassured Danny his back up was just behind him.

He drew his weapon before rushing through the door only to find Cath with a young Samoan at her feet, jerking just like Danny's victim from the after effects of the taser.

'Do you think I can keep this?' She asked Danny as her gaze darted back and forth between the unconscious man and the taser in her hand. A flicker of admiration past over Danny's face as he addressed Cath.

'Stay here until SWAT clear the building.' One of Jackson's team kneeled next to the man and placed plastic cuffs around his wrists.

Cath nodded silently still holding the taser up in front of her body. Danny gave her a reassuring pat. 'You did good for a civilian and be careful with that, Clarisse!'

Danny stepped past Cath and walked carefully into the front room. Jacobs' aim had been true and the two guards had been struck down before reaching the door to the corridor. He directed two of the SWAT team to secure the injured men. 'Stay with them until the ambulance arrives'

McGarrett's raspy voice piped up over the com link. 'Chin's in trouble, hurry!'

Danny turned on his heels and headed quickly down the corridor towards the back room. Jackson followed closely, scanning the empty rooms as he hurried past.

Danny swung the door open to find Kono sobbing uncontrollably, Chin slumped in his chair with a syringe sticking out if his neck and a dead man with the back of his head blown off lying in a pool of blood.

'Cath, I need you _now_…' he yelled at the top of his voice as he hurried towards Chin, gently pushing him upright only to be greeted by dull, lifeless eyes.

To be continued

* * *

**So I hope you felt it was worth the wait and not too slow moving...yes and a cliff hanger to boot. As always I love to hear from you-good or bad. Nice reviews do spur me on though :)**

**I'm fighting a cold so I have only managed to proof read this twice. Forgive any mistakes, please.**

**have a great week !**


End file.
